Fallen into their world - OC-
by KillerOfHappyness
Summary: Two sisters and a friend gets sucked into naruto, what do they do? Read to find out. WARNING: mabey lemony parts and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Cammi and I were walking home, Afta a busy day at school. We got in trouble for hurting someone, we know her as the bitch. But I'm not naming names.

You see cammi and I, franki, are almost sisters, her mum and my dad are dating and I know tonight my dad is going to propose, coz me and dad are real close, we tell each other everything, I told him that I'm addicted to naruto and he told me that he's going to propose.'yay'

" franki?" cammi askes me

" yes" I question back

" is naruto on tonight?" she asks, she also like naruto, she's hinata and I'm temari or kiba.

" IT'S ON EVERY NIGHT!" I scream waving my arms around like crazy

" yeah I know but are we going to watch it?" she askes me as we turn on the street we live on,

" aw I wish we could" I frown thinking about my dad

" what why not?!" she exclaimes

" you'll see, you'll see" I smile walking a little faster

" no not this again" she says trying to catch up with me

" race ya home!" I shout

" franki me no wana!" she whines dragging her feet

"c'mon!" I shout turning around to see that she's running straight towards me.

"shit!" I curse turning round and running straight home. We turn into to gate through the front door together,

" I WIN! NO IT WAS ME! NO I DID!" we both shout together

" woah girls it was both of you" my dad says coming into the hall way where we were

" agreed" I nod, cammi nodded too, then suddenly I got an idea

" daaaaaaaaad, can qortni come round?" I ask

" uh... I don't see why not" my dad says

"YAY" I scream and get out my fone and txt qortni

When qortni finnaly got here she brought some of her naruto with her

" we're watching it now!" I shout grabbing the naruto out of her hands and running to my room, I put a random disc in and pressed play

" ugh franki do we have to watch it in your room?" cammi askes

" yes motherfucker now sit!" I say folding my arms, the both sit on my bed and I sit on the floor I front of the t.v, about 8 minutes trough the episode a saw a light out the corner of my eye, I turned around to see qortni using her fone

" QORTNI!" I shout

" WHAT!? "She shouts back

" using fines around my tv is a big ño ño" I risk

" wh-" qortni got cut of by a big white light and I fainted


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up on some grass, surprisingly soft

" psssssst, Cammi, qortni, WAKE UP! " I shout, shaking them

" not now David" qortni mumbles shooing me away

" DAVID!" Cammi and I shout at the same time

" WHAT! NO!" qortni yells sitting up

" you sleeping with David?" cammi askes

"NO!" qortni shouts

" you are, your sleeping with the most popular guy in school!" I shout

" no" qortni says turning around her back facing us

" I bet she is" Cammi wispers to me, I nod

" umm guys have you noticed something?" qortni askes

" no, what?" I ask

" everything is um... Vivid" she points out

" by George it is!" I exclaim

" almost anime" Cammi smiles

" guys.… IT IS ANIME!" I shout

" eeeeeep" Cammi squeels, the. Suddenly a giant white blob came out of nowhere and jumped on me

" AH MOTHERFUCKER!" I shout, then soon realize I was malting white fur

" um guys is it snowing?" qortnis askes

" I thaught I was malting" I raise my eyebrows, then we heard a bark, we all jumped and held each other,

" oh lord jashin" I gawk in amazement

" it's not" qortni points at the dog like figure

"AKAMARU!" I shout jumping on the large dog and he barks again, I pat him on the head and rub my face on his brown patch on his ear,

" so soft" I smile

" I wana feel" qortni says putting out her hand

" MOTHERFUCKER NO BITCH!" I bark at her

" b-b-b-but- BUT WHY NOT!" she shouts

" he's my husband I get to touch him rape him and love him like no one else" I smile looking at my best friends, both of them wide eyed

"you what?!" I heard a familiar male voice shout from behind me

"oh um..." I trail of

" your married... To my dog?" he asks

" well um..." I start to think

" I don't even know you!" he exclaims

" guys..." qortni starts, we all look at her

" WE'RE IN NARUTO!" she shouts

"FUCK YEAH MOTHERFUKER!" I scream, Cammi squeels

" sasuke" Cammi mumbles, we all look at her

" sasuke" she mumbles again, qortni and I looks at each other wide eyed

" oh no" we frown

"SASUKE!" Cammi screams and runs of

" what was that about?" kiba askes

" well you see...-" qortni starts but I cover her mouth with my hand

" she loves sasuke" I Shrug, then qortni starts licking my hand, but I keep it on her mouth, not caring. Kiba looks at us like we're crazy, I nod.

" so um... Who are you guys?" kiba asked disturbing the awkward silence

" I'm franki, the one licking my hand is qortni and the one you saw running away was Cammi" I smile then remove my hand from qortnis mouth and while it on her,

" cool I'm-" I cut kiba of

" your kiba inuzuka and that's akamaru, I should know, I know everything about you" I say closing my eyes, feeling pretty proud of myself,

" do you stalk me?!" he shouts

" no or you would of smelt me" I nod

" oh..." he says looking really scared

" hey look at that" qortni says pointing to three bags, a black one, a red one and a purple one. We stood up and walk over to them,

" this ones yours" qortni says handing me the red bag

"eh?... How do you know that?" I ask

" coz I'm sykick" she says sarcastically

" eh?" I question

" nah they got name tags on them" she smiles

" ha, ha" I laugh sarcastically

" the black ones mine and the purple ones cammis" she says picking them both up

" yeah when we find her" I mummble

" she went towards the leaf village" kiba says, I stand up and swing the red bag over my shoulder

" let's go" I smile and head the way cammi went, kiba, akamaru and qortni follow me. Once we got to the village, qortni tripped out, she jumped everywhere, I think she's happy.

Once qortni had calmed down a bit we walked down the street looking for cammi. We heard some one crying, qortni and I searched for them while kiba and stood there, then suddenly qortni shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

" guys over here!" qortni shouted, kiba, akamaru and I went over to where qortni shouted from, to see cammi crying and qortni comforting her

" oh no" I gasp

" what's wrong with her?" kiba askes

" um nothing" qortni says

" well it has to be something, she's crying!" kiba shouts, akamaru barks

" shhhhh don't you have a dog to wash or some training to do?" I say pushing him away

" fine then" kiba grunts " c'mon akamaru" kiba says turning around and walking away

" there go's my husband" I mumble going back to cammi and qortni

" what's wrong with her?" qortni asks

" she hasn't gotten that far in naruto, so... She didn't know sasukes run away" I frown, cammi cries more

" calm don't we'll go find him" qortni reasures her

" MOTHERFUCKER ARE YOU CRAZY!?" I shout

" shhh" qortni send me a death glare

" but let's go and see the hokage" she says in a soothing tone

"yeah. Oh here" I smile handing cammi her bag

" IT'S PURPLE!" she shouts jumping up and down

" yeah" I laugh

" let's go!" qortni shouts

" WAIT!" cammi says sitting down

" what?" I ask

" what's in the bags?" she asks

" come to think of it... We haven't looked" I frown dropping to the ground, next to cammi

" SIT MOTHERFUCKER!" I yell to qortni then start to look trough my bag. In my bag was three kunai, a red weapon pouch, a few sets of clothes, I didn't bother to get them out to look but they were black and red, I also got a black ninja head band with the suna village sign printed on it,

" motherfuckers, check it out" I say showing them my suna head band " suna" I smile

" leaf" qortni says showin us her black head band

" Umm guys?..." cammi says showing us her head band, it has the leaf village sign, but it's crossed out

" you must be In the Akatsuki or something" I shrug

" nuuuuu not with Tobi" qortni whines

" yeah, I wana be with sasuke!" cammi shouts

" what clothes do you have?" I ask

" um these" she says showing us her clothing. It was a light purple dress that looked knee length

" anything else?" I ask, she shakes her head looking though her bag, I do the same. I picked out the clothes and at the bottom of my bag was a small whistle and a large knife, very much like a bigger version of a kunai, I pull them both out of my bag

" woah" qortni looks at my knife

" what's the whistle for?" cammi asks

" dunno" I shrug

" then blow it" qortni says

" that's what she said!" I laugh, cammi and qortni laugh too,

" Kay just blow the whistle" qortni smiles, I nod trying not to laugh then blow my whistle, it makes a high pitched noise

" ow, OW!, OWWWW!" I shout covering my ears... If they were there..

" what?!" cammi shouts, sounding scared

" uh... I have no ears" I frown, then my two friends went wide eyed

" what?" I ask

" you might not have human ears... But..." cammi trailed of

"YOUR A DOG!" qortni shouted

" what?!" I yell grabbing my headband and used it as a mirror, I had doggy ears, I also had black hair with a red streak in it, it was on my fringe that covers one of my dog like eyes

" motherfucker" I say looking up at my friends

" guys?" I question pointing two my friend and sister,

" qortni grabs her head band and looks at herself, she has black hair with colored streaks in it, then She started to grow what looked like fox ears, my eyes grew wide as did hers, then I looked at cammi, she had brown hair, purple streaks and kitty ears,

" cammi your a kitty, and qortni... Your a fox" I point out, they nod, then they look to my side, I do the same. There was a snake there

" um hello?" I question

" master" the snake Bowes

" AHHH IT TALKS!" cammi screams

" everything here talks motherfucker" I sigh

" why did you call me master?" I ask the snake

" eww talking snake" qortni cringes

" oh I'm sorry do you not like the snake form?" the snake asks, I shake my head

" ok, name an animal" she nods back

" MOTHER FUCKING MARMOT!" I shout

" marmot it is" she says then transforms into a marmot

" OH MY GAWSH! ITS A MARMOT!" qortni screams " I want one!" she shouts

"no... Coz I work at ze muffin factori" I say with a french accent, she frowns

"what's your name, marmot?" I ask

" mari" she bows, I smile

"MARI THE MARMOT!" I scream

" are we ready to go to the hokage yet?" cammi asks, then something clicks in my brain

" cammi, motherfucker..." I say sweetly,

" can we? Can we please see the old man?" she looks at me hopefully

" the old man hokage... Died... Long ago" I frown

" WHAT!?" she exclaims

" we're in shippuden, I know you havent gotten that far but, there is a new hokage, but I'm not so sure you will be able to meet her..." I trail off

"oh"

"I have no idea where you are in this" I frown, cammi looks down

" but we can try" qortni pushes, I smile and nod so dose mari

" there you are" a mysterious man says, we couldn't see his face because he was wearing a black cloak with the hood up, but his voice sounded familiar,

" who?" cammi asks

" you of corse, c'mon" the man orders cammi, she stood up and the man turned around, cammi grabs her bag and nods to us then followed the man. We watched as my sister walked out of our sight.

" why?" I ask just above a whisper

" it's ok, it's not your fault" qortni says

" let's just see the hokage" I say holding in my anger

" Kay" qortni says

" what way?" she asks,

" this way" I mumble walking closer the the stone faces, qortni follows. We soon arrived at the hokage mantion, we slowly walked down the hall way to the main door, I reconized it straigh away. Qortni knocked eight times, just to be symmetrical

" enter" we heard the hokages voice

" hello" I bow

" hello franki, qortni" lady tsunade greeted us, I was surprised she new us,

"is there any avalible missions?" qortni asks quickly

" you just came back from a mission and you want another?!" tsunade says surprised, qortni nods as if she new what she was doing

" well I'm sorry, but theres no missions for you, but franki, kazekage Gaara is waiting for you at the gates, you're leaving early for some unknown reason" tsunade says

" ok" I nod and leave the room, qortni follows.

" your going to leave?" she asks

" I have to, Gaara is the kazekage, I have to do as he says" I shrug

" can't you ask him if you can stay?"

" no"

" well can I Atleast have your marmot?"

"no"

" please I don't wana be alone" she whines

" qortni" a soft male voice says from behind us, we both turn around

" SAI!" qortni screams, I role my eyes

"how was your mission?" he asks with his closed eye smiles

" oh it was the worst, there were giant spiders and huge bugs. But now that your here I'm all better" qortni says way too dramatically, the she hugged Sai, poor boy,

" well I better be going" I sigh

" wait, franki..." Sai says shyly

" hn?" I question

" c-could I maybe Have a hug, uhm you see I read in a book that-" I cut Sai off

" it's ok Sai, " I say hugging him, he freezes up but soon hugs me back, I stick my tongue out to qortni,

" Hey where's my hug!" I heard a guy shout, I turn around

" kankuro?" I question

" where is my hug I want my hug!" he yells stomping up to me and pulling me into a hug

" kankuro your hurting me" I struggle trying to push away, no luck, his grip just gets tighter

" mine" he says hugging me tighter

" I'll give you a kiss if you let go" I say, he instantly let's go

"ño kiss for you!" I shout running towards the gates

" bye qortni!" I shout.

Suddenly I herd kankuro growl from behind me

" GAARA!" I scream running behind him

" franki?... Kankuro?" Gaara questioned

" he's going to rape me" I cried

" no I just want the kiss" kankuro whined

"kiss?" Gaara question blushing slightly

" yeah, this" I say lightly kissing His cheek, Gaara went the same colour of his hair

' nawwww he looks cute when he Blushes'

" HE GETS ONE?!" kankuro shouted, I nod.

" l-let's j-just g-go..." Gaara stutters. I agree with him and we go back to suna.


	4. Chapter 4

Cammi POV.

*WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT*

I followed the man not wanting to cause trouble, plus I might be able to find out what's going on. I followed the man into a small cave,

" welcome back cammi" a pedo voice said

" I'm guessing your mission was a success?" the pedo questioned, I nod.

" good you may leave" the voice said

" follow me" the cloaked guy said, I followed him into a room and he left me there,

" thank god your ok" a guy says hugging me, I noticed he was shirtless and I reconized his voice

" uhm..." I studder

" cammi, are you ok" the guy says tilting my head up so I look at him in the eyes

" sasuke" I whisper, he smirks, I melted inside.

His face inched close to mine

' oh my god, he's going to kiss me'

Sasuke started to smirk again

" what?" I ask

" your hearts beating so fast" he smiles

"sh-shut up" I stutter

" make me" he smirks, I didn't know what to do, so I done what I've allways wanted to do, I kissed him. It was a hungry angry kiss, and when I wanted to stop he didn't let me. He Pushed me onto the bed pinning me down, then started trailing kisses down my neck trying to find my soft spot

" sasuke" I moaned, he smirked against my skin

"please sasuke" I moan again. He starts rubbing my inner thigh and kissing my soft spot

" sas-sasuke!" I moan loudly, sasuke starts taking of my dress, I let him. He rips it off leaving me in my underwear,

" mmm black frills" sasuke smiles kissing my chest, I arch my back from the pleasure,

" n-no s-sasuke, p-please" I moan

" it'll be ok" he says taking his pants of, him still in his boxers

" n-no" I mumble

" shhhh" he hums, I decided to not fight it any more and go with the flow,

" ready?" he asks

" wha- ah!" I scream as he thrusts inside me, I didn't even realize that he had removed my underwear, or his boxers.

" oh! Sasuke!" I moan

" that's right, say my name!" he grunts thrusting more inside me, I wrap my legs around his waist and hook them together,

" sasuke!" I scream as he hits a certain spot in side me

" ah, I'm going to..!" I scream

" go on, do it" he orders, and I released my juices

"ah!" I moan, hen sasuke pulls out of me and came all over us. I flipped us over, and licked up all of the cum, it was sweet. Once it was all gone I decide to leave my mark, I kissed his neck roughly, giving him a hickey all over the right side of his neck,

" cammi!" sasuke shouts sitting up fast,

" yes?" I ask innocently, knowing I found his soft spot

" not there" he tisks

" why?" I raise an eyebrow

"just... Not there" he says

" Kay" I smile kissing his neck and stroking him, getting him hard again, and we done it over and over again... My dream has come true.

Sorry this chapters short, but that's all I could think of, plus I wasn't in my best Pervy mode, I promise the next one will be better ^_\**\


	5. Chapter 5

Qortni POV

Once franki left. Said and I walked around town, talking.

" I didn't know you knew franki" I say to Sai

" everybody knows her, she's gorgeous, smart and strong" Sai says happily

" y-you like her?" I stutter

" well... Yes" Sai looks down

" good bye" I snap stomping away

' where is my house?'

I walk down a random road, then I see kiba, akamaru, naruto, neji and lee,

" NEJI!" I scream glomping him,

" the fuck!" he shouts

" hai" I say sweetly getting off him

" oh, hey qortni" he says

" can I have a hug?" I ask, he nods slowly and I hug him, then I suddenly got and idea, I slowly let go of him and looked at in the eyes for a brief moment then kissed him full on the lips and ran of screaming.

Neji POV

" can I give you a hug?" qortni asks, I nod slowly. She hugs me then slowly releases me, our eyes lock on each others for a small moment, then she kisses me... On the lips. She then ran of screaming

" I kissed him!, I done it!"she shouted

I was frozen, she kissed me

" woah" naruto says looking at me, everyone else is looking to where qortni ran of to,

" where did she go?!" I ask finally Snapping out of it

" down he road towards the hokages place" kiba says, I thank him and track her down.

Qortni POV

I ran behind the hokages mansion, thinking he couldn't find me there, I was puffing and gasping for air and also laughing. ' I finnaly did it, I kissed my childhood lover'

" THERE YOU ARE!" neji said jumping I front of me

" eeeeep!" I squealed trying to run away, no luck there, he'd traped me, his arms each one on both sides of me

" why?" he asked

" uhm" I struggle to find and answer

" I didn't know you felt that way towards me.." he trailed of, I swallowed hard

" I've always liked you..." I look down, he forces my head up so were looking each other in the eyes

" n-neji" I stutter

" I like you too" he says, I gasp.

Franki POV

We got back to suna in the morning, my legs started to hurt half way there so Gaara let me sit on his sand, it was so soft and warm, I slowly fell asleep on it, so I didn't know we arrived until kankuro woke me.

" LOOK IT'S HOME!" kankuro shouts

" mmmm" I mumble

" kankuro your going to wake her" Gaara wisper shouts

" hm" kankuro huffs,

" hey bro, when dose she look the best, when she's sleeping or when she's awake?" kankuro asks

" awake" Gaara says simply. 'Wait... Gaara likes me?'

" nah I reckon sleeping, shes way hotter and venerable" kankuro adds

" you dare touch her..." Gaara warns. 'Aweh he's protecting me'

" but we have to wake her" kankuro says,I heard kankuro come closer to me

" then let me" Gaara says, I felt the sand stop mooving

"fr-" Gaara got cut of

" WAKE UP!" kankuro shouts, I slowly open my eyes and look at the boys

" kankuro" I wisper

" huh?" he looks at me

" come here" I wisper, kankuro leans in

" closer" I wisper even quieter, he leans in more

" a little bit more" I wisper even quieter, if it was possible, kankuro came closer, now about 3 centimeters away from me

" do that again and I will cut off you balls shove them up your ass, rip out your eyes and force them down your throught so you can watch me rip open your caracas to grab your balls" I threaten, kankuro gulps loudly

" let's go" I shrug getting off the sand and walking back to the village, the boys follow me. It wasn't long till we were back and everyone greeted us, we walked through the big crowds of people to the kazakage mansion, the boys told me that I lived with them, well not directly but, ya know how shit goes down, and these ears are wonderful, not so much the nose though, if kankuro farts all hell will break loose, I'll tell you that.

" so what are you gonna do when we get back?" kankuro asks

" relax" I shrug

" work" Gaara sighs

" well I'm going to got to bed I'm tired" kankuro yawned

" I'm not tired at all, I had comfortable sand" I smile

"well I wasn't aloud sand" kankuro mumbles

" you weren't joining her" Gaara says as kankuro opens the door the the mansion

" why not?!" kankuro cries

" I wouldn't let you" I say raising my eye brows, kankuro mumbles something hen goes upstairs, I'm guessing his room. Gaara went upstairs too, but that is what he gets for being the kazekage, I sigh And flop onto the sofa.


	6. Chapter 6

Franki POV

I got really bored just sitting there, temari wasn't there. I had no idea where she was, but I did have one idea on my mind, I jumped off of the sofa and ran over to my bag, I searched every pocket

" please be here, please be here, please, please, please!" I mumble to myself, I check the last pocket

" yes!" I scream holding my iPhone in the air,

" right. Cammi..." I say to myself looking through the contacts and txt cammi, then qortni,

'I wonder if they found out the have their phones'

Momentous later I get a text back from qortni, but not from cammi, I started to worry, but not too much

" mmmm-mmmmmhhh" kankuro yawned coming into the lounge,

" hello beautiful" he smiles

"meh, I'll be upstairs, in my room, if you need me, but try not to" I shrug grabbing my bag and going up stairs to my room, I knew it was mine because it said franki on the door, I went in and threw the bag on the floor in a corner, I looked around taking in my surroundings, red, red, red, and more red... I love it!, I plugged in my phone to the stereo, yes they have stereos here, i decided to put on a really AWSEOME song on, monster by skillet, it's fucking awesome. I turned it up as loud as it could go, then I started dancing around like crazy, and I got really hot really fast, so I took of my top, so I was just in my dark red shorts and bra... Red to be precise. I kept dancing around, and soon enough I started sweating, I kept replaying the song over and over again, singing to my self, coz it's a really awesome song .

Gaara POV

I was trying to do my paper work, but Frankis music was too loud, it was a good song but I couldn't work with it, I had to tell her to turn it of, I got up from my desk and walked out of my office, I looked at Frankis door, I also saw kankuro... Giggling like mad looking in the crack in Frankis door. I decided to scare the living day lights out of him, I stood right behind him

" what are you doing?" I ask

" ah!" kankuro yells, bumping Frankis door opening it fully, to reveal franki topless, only in her bra and sexy dark red shorts sweating, I felt heat rise to my face

" KANKURO! GAARA!" she screams

" I- I-I-" kankuro stutters,

" It was gaaras fault!" he shouted and ran away

" g-Gaara... Is this true?" she asks, I had to own up, it sort of was

" yes" I sigh

" b-but why" she studders, I didnt know what to reply, ' I wanted to scare kankuro' no I couldn't, I pondered over answers, thinking.

" Gaara?" franki asks snapping me out of it, I noticed she was closer to me, almost touching, actually I think her chest was touching mine

" uh-" I stutter, looking at her boobs, her huge boobs.

"Gaara" she wispers leaning in closer, her chest now pushing against mine, I felt more heat rise to my face,

" I, I, I was going to tell you to turn your music down" I say looking away blushing, stupid emotions.

" and kankuro?" she asks, leaning back

" h-he was just walking past" I say trying to look away still but I couldn't, my head instantly snapped around to meat hers, she was still close, I could have sworn I felt her lean back.

" your cute when you blush, you know that" she smiles 'and your cute in your underwear'. I coughed avoiding the statement,

" your blushing more" her smile got bigger

" excuse me" I close my eyes and turn around, franki grabs my wrist

" Gaara?" she asks, I try not to turn around

" yes?" I question using all my strength not to look at her again

" look at me," she wispers, I obey and turn to look at her slowly, she dosent let go of my wrist, but she steps closer, I fully look at her and she's only inches from my face, only she was a little to short, thank god.

" I know what actually happened" she smiles snaking her arms around my neck, I freeze up. She notices this and pushes herself more onto me, I start to blush again. 'what do I do? Do I leave her, or stay?'

She slowly inches towards my face, I was still frozen, then suddenly her lips were on mine, they were warm and welcoming, like she knew me, but she didnt, I haven't told her anything, and temari and kankuro promised not to tell any one. I started to relax, I just followed my instincts and wrapped my arms around her small waist, I gradually got the hang of it and kissed her back. ' was this right? Was it ok?'. We broke for air, she smiles and lightly blushes,

" you look sexy when you blush" I smirk, 'damn I sound like kankuro'. Franki giggles ' but it worked'

" I better not keep you from your work" she says unwrapping her arms, I tighten my grip around her waist,

" uh, Gaara?" she questions looking at my hands on her waist,

" yes?" I smirk

" there's A thing called letting go, plus you have work to do, isn't that why you came here to tell me to turn my music down?" she asks, she was right, but I didn't want to let her go, she was perfect and now that I have her, I don't want to let go.

" you are right, but your more Important than work" I say picking her up bridal style and going into her bedroom, I place her on the bed and close the door, I go up to her stereo and put the monter song on repeat then go back to franki, I climb on top of her and kiss her, like the same as before but better.

Kankuro POV

I decided to go back up stairs, franki would have cooled down by now. I could hear her music still up Realy loud, 'yes she's still dancing, in her sexy underwear', I go up to her door and slowly open it like I did before, I peeped inside to see her on her bed with Gaara ontop of her making out

"ahhhhhh" I scream pointing my finger at them, they stopped and looked at me

" I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" franki shouts using Gaara to cover herself up

" no!" I shout,

" why were you two making out?, Gaara, you have work to do!" I shout, franki then whispers something to Gaara, he nods and gets up, franki pulls him down and kisses him once more, Gaara then gets up again and walks over to me. We both walk outside her room and Gaara closes the door

" you have work to do, and your making out with her?!" I shout

"And what about the times you've had girls over and you had work to do?" Gaara looks at me

" because I can't just let a good thing go to waste" I smile smugly

" exactly" Gaara says opening the door and going back over to franki

" DON'T ASK ME FOR A CONDOM!" I shout closing the door and stomping down stairs

" I'm home!" I heard temari shout

" oh thank god!" I yell running up the her

" go upstairs and tell Gaara to get back to work" I order her

" why? What's he doing?" she asks

" don't ask questions just do" I say pushing her,

" no I'm not doing anything till you tell me what's going on" she stops

" Gaara and franki are making out on her bed and Frankis shirtless" I cringe

" Nawh, hes growing up" temari smiles

" no, not naw!" I shout

" let him have his fun, he's even working hard" temari shrugs

" fine" I frown stomping upstairs int my room.


	7. Chapter 7

Qortni POV

Neji walked me home after what happened, he had told me that he had feelings for me, I couldn't believe it, I needed a break. I opened the door to my house, it was nice, just a normal house. I went out to the back yard, where a giant pool was and a spa

" woah, I own this?" I ask myself, I went back in side and upstairs into my room, I looked for a swim suit, no luck. Wow how unlucky am I? I decided to skinny dip, I went down stairs and outside, it was about 7 at night so it was getting dark, I stripped down to nothing and got into he spa

" oh my gawsh" I smile leaning back and closing my eyes, it was so warm

" qortni?" I heard some one ask, I open my eyes and look around, then I saw a shaddow on my roof,

" neji?" I ask

" yeah" he says jumping down onto the floor next to my spa, I blush and turn around,

" wh-what are you doing here?" I ask

" I had to see you" he says coming closer, then he starts to blush too

"are-are you naked?" he stutters

" yup" I say simply

" wh-why" he asks going more red

" coz it's my spa, plus I couldn't find a swim suit" I shrug

" wana join?" I ask 'shit why did I ask that?'

" I better not" he blushes more

" oh ok" I shrug

" I should go" he says

" okay, but before you go, come here" I smile, neji walks up to me I sit up more out of the water, I pull him jently down to my level and kiss him on the lips, he kisses back, it was Absalutly perfect, his lips fit perfectly on mine, neji licked my bottom lip asking for an entrance, I granted it and he put his tongue in my mouth, our tongues danced together fighting for dominance, I won for a small moment then he pushed back and won, just because I let him. I started to take his top of, then we stopped,

" I really must go" he says, I frown

" I will see you tomorrow" he says giving me one last kiss, then leaves.

" tomorrow" I sigh relaxing into the water again, I turned on he bubbles and relaxed

" wait!... Tomorrow?" I say sitting up

" what am I doing tomorrow?" I ask myself

" I don't know" some one said

" who's there!" I shout looking around

" me" kiba says jumping down from some unknown place

" KIBA IM NAKED!" I shout

" so" he shrugs

" you don't care... Do you?" I question turning around again to face him,

" if I did care I would be in there with you" he shrugs

" oh... She why are you here anyways?" I ask

" I got dared to come and spy on you" he replies

" not doing a good job though" I sigh

" you started talking to your self after your make out sesh with neji, plus I got bored" he shrugs

" well can you go away so I can relax in peace?" I ask

" sure" kiba says stepping closer and kissing me on he lips and running away

"FUCK YOU KIBA!" I shout

"YOU TASTE LIKE DOG FOOD!" I scream rubbing my mouth trying to get the taste away

" Bleh!" I spit. I decided to get out of the spa and wrap myself in a black towel, I turn off the spa and go inside, I walk up stairs and have a shower, and washing my mouth too, after I go back to my room and get in a half top and underwear, both black, I relax on my bed and play on my phone,

I couldn't believe it was here, it's awesome but it DOSENT have any of my friends numbers on it back home, just franki and cammis, but it's ok, as long as we keep in touch. After playing on my phone I got quite sleepy so I turned of my light and went to bed.

Ding dong! I heard a doorbell

Ding dong! There it is again!

Ding dong!

" would someone turn that off!" I shout covering my fox ears

Ding dong!

" would somebody please- wait... That's mine" i realize,

" you... Qortni" I say to my self walking Down the stairs to answer the door

" yes?" I question opening the door

" qortni" neji says going pink

" what?" I ask

" your..." neji trails off

" in my pajamas?" I raise my eyebrows, he nods

" well I just woke up, come in" I say walking into my kitchen,

" food" I mumble to myself

Neji POV

" food" qortni mumbles to herself bending over to look in a cubord, it took half of my strength to hold me back from spanking her, 'she's teasing me'

" are you trying to tease me?" I ask, she stands up

" no, why? What am I doing?" she asks in reply

" bending over" I sigh

" oh like this" she smiles deliberately bending over sexily

" yes" I blush

" oh I'm sorry" she says seductively

" could you please stop" I beg blushing more

" I'm sorry I can't do that" she says wiggling her butt around

" please!" I beg

" nope" she says swinging her hips more, I couldn't take it any more,

" stop" I order grabbing her hips, to hold them still, she smiles and stands up again

" oh, it seems I have turned into a pringle" she smiles

" huh?" I ask

" Pringles are constantly spooning, and what are we doing?" she questions

" oh I get it" I nod

"good boy" she says turning around so she's facing me

" here's your prize" she smiles kissing me, I kiss back, but retreat

" dog food?" I ask

" that fucking mut" she curses

" what?" I ask worried

" you see, yesturday Kiba got dared to spy on me, while I was in the spa, and he didn't do a good job of spying. So he came out of his hiding spot, kissed me then ran away" she explains

" I'LL KILL THAT MUT FOR TOUCHING MY WOMAN!" I shout

Qortni POV

" I'LL KILL THAT MUT FOR TOUCHING MY WOMAN!" neji shouts then storms out of my house and I'm guessing to kill kiba

' Aweh I'm his woman'

I shrug it all of and make breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

Cammi POV

" come to bed sasuke" I say seductively

" no"

" sasuke please"

" no it's been three days and all we've done is sex"

" sasuke"

"no"

"sasuke, GET TO BED NOW!" I shout

" coming darling" he says and quickly runs into bed with me

" but please no sex"

" okay" I smile, sasuke then leans in and spoons with me

" mmm bananas" I hum

" what?" sasuke

" me and my friend has this joke. And it's a picture of bananas spooning," I explain

" hn" he shrugs

" heh heh I love it when you do that!" I squeal

" we have to get out of this place," sasuke says

" huh?" I question

" next time you get sent out on a mission don't come back, we will build our own team"

" and what about you?"

" I will kill orochimaru and then we will find people to join us"

"I know the perfect people" I smile

" so do I" he smiles, then we both fall asleep.

" cammi!" I heard someone shout

" eh, what time is it?" I ask

" that dosent matter, you have a mission to do"

" uh ok" I shrug. I sit up and look at sasuke still sleeping, 'K.I.T.T.Y, such a fucking cutie pie!'. I gathered my things and got handed a paper saying what I have to do, easy enough, just grab some sort of bug. I looked at sasuke before I left and kissed him on the lips, he smiles in his sleep 'cute', I soon leave and go the directions the paper told me.

Qortni POV

I sat there, thinking to myself in my yard, it was a beautiful day and I was relaxing, I closed my eyes and relaxed even more. Then I felt some one kiss me, I opened my eyes and pushed the person away,

" KIBA AGAIN?! SERIOUSLY?!" I exclaim

" you were venerable" he shrugs

" you still taste like dog food" I spit

" and how would you know what dog food tastes like? unless you've tried it" he says

" yes me and franki tried it once and it was DISCUSTING!"

" franki..."

" uh-huh, my friend"

" black hair red streak, big tits?"

" uh- yes"

" she's hot"

" then go and harrass her!"

" but you get annoyed faster and it's funny, plus you have Realy soft lips, and I'm not talking about the ones on your face" kiba winks chuckling

" ugh, your sick, and how would you know?!" I ask

" I've tried" he smiles disappearing

" ew ew ew ewwwww!" I cried squirming,

" he's discusting how can franki like him?" I ask outloud

" wait, that franki chick likes me?" kiba says reappearing

" no shes married to akamaru" I smile,

"and your her brother In law"

" I don't want her as my sister!" he shouts,

"buh-bye" I smile and kiba disappears again

" heh heh heh" I laugh and go back to relaxing

Franki POV

I woke up the next day With mari next to me, it was about 7?, yeah round about. I walked down stairs in my pajamas, short short short shorts, basically denim thongs, and a black bra,

" evening" I smile walking into the kitchen, kankuros jaw drops,

" take a picture it will last longer babe" I say turning around

" you won't let my watch you dance around your room in a bra and shorts but I'm aloud to see you it this?" kankuro asks

" nope" I shrug

" you make no sense" he squints

" good" I say and turn around to find some food

" oh dear lord, kankuro cover your eyes, and Gaara don't you dare come In here!" temari shouts covering kankuros eyes

" hey!" kankuro shouts

" thanks temari" I smile

" why shouldn't I-" Gaara asks walking in the kitchen, then starts blushing

" for god sakes, Gaara I told you not to come in here" temari tisks

"why? It's not on fire" I shrug

" but you are" kankuro smirks pulling temaris hand away forms his eyes

" ha ha!" I say sarcasticly

" franki please put on some clothes" temari begs

" these are clothes" I point out

" more clothes" she frowns

" geese just bacause you have small boobs and they don't get out much dosent mean you can make everyone else's miserable" I mumble going back to my room to get dressed, I put on my normal outfit, black waist coat with a red top and dark red shorts on underneath. I go back down stairs and have breakfast.

"I hope you guys don't Mind but I will be away for a few days so good luck without me" I smile

" where are you going?" kankuro asks

" the leaf" I shrug

" why?" kankuro asks again

" no reason, now good bye" I say, then kiss Gaara on the cheek and leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Qortni POV

Ding dong!

" I fucking hate that fucking door bell, it's not at all symmetrical" I sigh walking to my front door,

" yes?" I asks opening it

" hello yes?" franki asks in door Certain's voice ( door curtain is someone we made up randomly, he has a french accent and he's funny, he always asks for matrass, who we have no idea who he is. It's just randome like that)

" franki!" I shout glomping her

" wuts up" she says hugging me

" lots! How about you?" I ask

" I'm guessing the same" she shrugs

" tell tell!" I smile pulling her in my house and throwing her in my Lounge, I sit on my sofa and she dose too,

" well, Gaara likes me, so dose kankuro, I made out with Gaara and pissed of kankuro..." she trails off

" we'll I made out with neji in my spa, naked, kiba tastes like dog food, and I thinks that's it" I shrug

" tastes like dog- you tasted him?!" she exclaims

" no not like that!" I shout

" oh, then how?" she asks

" he kissed me, TWO TIMES NOW!" I cringe

" lawl" she laughes

" it's not funny!" I cry

" yes it is, you don't even like dog food!" she laughs more

" franki" I frown

" alright I'll stop" she coughs

" ok, so uhm what are you doing here?" I ask

" I had to take a break from kankuro" she shrugs

" fair nuff, you can come and stay with me!" I squeal

" sure" she laughs

" where's your stuff?" I ask

" here" she says clapping twice and two red bags appear I front of us,

" yay sleep over! Just like old times" I smile, franki nods

" so what cha wana do?" I ask

" you said you have a spa right?"

" yes but I have no togs"

" naked!" she shouts

" and if some one sees us?" I ask

" PARTY!" she yells

" fine" I sigh and go upstairs to get towels.

Franki POV

I watched as qortni went upstairs to get stuff, then she came back down holding towels,

" I want the red one!" I shout, she nods and laughs. I grab My towel and put it outside, I strip down to nothing and get in the spa

" qortni this is warm!" I shout

" no shit!" she says coming out side with her towel around her, her eyes widened

" you got naked out here?" she asks

"yup" I smile nodding

" what if someone saw you!"

" don't care"

" you never care" qortni huffs getting into the spa

" shit that's hot!" she shouts

" heh heh" I laugh

" what temp- oh my god! Almost 45 degrees!" she shouts

" I like it hot" I smile

" so do I" I heard a familiar voice

" KIBA YOU PERV PISS OFF!" qortni shouts rushing into the water

" qortni don't be so rude, you have a guest" kiba tisks

" yeah geese qortni" I smile

" so this is franki" kiba says walking up to me

" where's akamaru" I demand

" at home..." he frowns

" well can you get him?" I ask

" nah, he's not aloud out" he shrugs

" why not?" I ask sitting more out of the water closer to kiba

" uh" kiba stutters looking at my boobs

" tell me" I demand, leaning more out of the water

" h-he's grounded" kiba stutters going red, I tilt my head to the side slightly, like a dog.

Kiba POV

"h-he's grounded" I stutter, knowing that I'm blushing, franki tilts her head to the side like a dog. 'damn she looked so sexy' her boobs almost out of the tub, dripping with water

" you guys are b-both n-" I couldn't quite get the word out of my mouth, 'what's happening? no girl has ever don't this to me'

" we're naked?" franki questions sexily, I nod slowly 'I have to het out of this'

" I have to go" I say closing my eyes and disappearing back home on my bed, 'thank god that's over'.


	10. Chapter 10

Cammi POV

I was walking around looking for this bug, but it was taking too long. So I went to find the leaf village, I have enough time, two weeks.

I found it in moments, I walked into the village and looked around

" excuse me, do you know where qortni lives?" I ask a boy with short black hair, he sort of reminded me of sasuke

" yes, just down there, number 69" he smiles pointing down a road

" thank you" I nod and got down the road,

" 69, 69, 69" I mumble to myself looking at the numbers

" ah, 69" I smile looking at the house, I go up the path and ring the door bell.

Franki POV

" so you and neji?" I ask qortni, she nods furiously

" awes-" I got cut of by a door bell, qortni looks at me

" ya gonna get that?" I ask

" no" she says

" why not?"

" what if it's kiba?!"

" what if it's neji?"

" he can wait"

" ugh, I'll get it" I sigh getting out of the spa and wrapping the red towel around me, it was sort of short, but who cares

" hello yes?" I ask in door curtains voice opening he door

" franki!" cammi shouts

" oh lord jashin, you changed your outfit!" I shout

" yeah" she smiles

" come in" I smile back, she nods and walks in the house

" we're just in the spa" I smile

" spa!" she screams running outside, I follow

" yeah" I shrug

" you should come in with us" I say getting back in the spa

" uh- I can't" she frowns

" why not?" qortni asks 'oh sure cammi comes back and that's the first thing she says to her, typical'

" uh..." she stutters

" no explanation, then get naked and get in" I smile knowing I won

" franki she can do what she wants!" qortni looks at me

" nope, if she dosent get in, I shall undress her myself and push her in" I smirk

" uh- no that's fine, I'll get in myself, just please turn around" she begs

" no you don't have to get dressed out here, there's a bathroom just under the stairs, and a purple towel" qortni explains

" thanks" cammi smiles and goes to get ready

" you wouldn't actually undress her? Would you?" qortni asks

" mabey" I shrug

" and me?" she asks

" oh yes deffinatly!" I say sarcasticly

" wh-what?!" she shouts

" joking im joking" I say raising my hands giggling

" not funny" she huffs

" you should have seen your face" I laugh

" why was happening?" cammi asks coming outside in a purple towel, might I add hickeys all over her neck

" uhm cammi?" qortni questions, I wasn't the only one who saw them

" this is why I didn't want to go in the spa" she whines

" what are they from?" I ask

" long story" cammi says getting in the spa

" motherfucker that's hot" she says

" 45degrees baby" I nod smiling

" why?!" cammi exclaims

" I like it hot" I shrug

" now tell me why and how you got those" I order

" leaches?" cammi questions

" she's even got them trailing down past her boobs" qortni points out

" tell!" I demand

" lea-" I cut her of pinning her down in the spa

" no, leaches wouldnt do that" I say looking in her eyes, she swallows

" uhm" she hums

" now! Cammi!" I shout

" sasuke!" she screaches

" whoah! You fucked sasuke!?" I exclaim happily getting of cammi, she nods slowly

" when?" qortni asks

" uhm the past four days" she shrugs

" how many times?" I ask wide eyed

" how many times can you have sex in three to four days?" cammi asks

" over 8, of you can last that long" qortni says simply

" you just kept skrewing him?!" I ask, cammi nods

" way to go!" I say lifting my hand up so she can high five me, she dose

" and you guys?" cammi asks

" I got no one yet" I shrug, qortni nods looking down

" what?!" cammi smiles

" I'm working on getting neji" qortni says quietly

" I dont know who I want" I shrug

" WHAT LIES! YOU MADE OUT WITH GAARA!" qortni shouts

" so" I shrug

" ugh, you confuzle me sometimes" qortni says annoyed

" good" I smile getting out of the spa and wrapping my towel around me

" where are you going?" qortni asks

"to get changed, we have a party remember" I remind her

" oh yeah, I'm coming!" she shouts following me, cammi dose too.

"yay party together!" cammi shouts

" yeah" qortni squeels

" calm down and get dressed" I shake my head and get ready for the party.


	11. Chapter 11

Franki POV

-Warning sexual content-

I was the first to get ready for the party, simple red skinny jeens, red converse and a body hugging black top with lots of holes in it, it showed my red bra quite a bit, but who cares. Cammi was next purple shorts and a purple top that says 'to good to be true' on it, and it has wings on the back, she also had a purple scarf on to cover the hickeys and purple half and hour later qortni came down stairs with a black top on and black high waisted shorts, and black heeled converse, the top said 'I fuck on the first date', ha I remember getting her that, it was for her 16th birthday, it came with matching underwear.

" are we ready to go?" I ask

" wait! Hows my make up?" qortni asks

" normal" I shrug

" ears and tail?" she asks grabbing her tail

" foxy, can we go yet?" I whine

" yes" qortni smiles walking out the door, we follow. We then head to the party and narutos house,

" hey, franki how come I didn't see you put makeup on?" cammi asks

" yeah" qortni agrees

" it's permanently on me" I shrug

" lucky bitch" qortni folds her arms

" that's motherfucker to you" I smile standing tall

" where here!" qortni shouts knocking on narutos door

" yeah" naruto says opening the door

" hey naruto" qortni smiles

" lady's, you are welcome to come in" naruto bows, we go into his house and people are sitting in a circle, ok let's see, naruto, Sakura, ino, tenten, neji, kiba, hinata, shino, Sai, choji, shikamaru, and two other random people, a girl and a boy,

" psssst qortni" I wisper to qortni sittling down between her and kiba

" what?" she wispers

" who are they?" I ask

" dunno" she shrugs

" fuck" I curse.

" ALRIGHT! NOW SINCE WE ARE ALL HERE! WE CAN START!" naruto shouts

" huh?" I question

" truth and dare!" naruto yells sitting down next to Sakura

" I shall start!" qortni shouts

" uhm... Neji!" she shouts happily

" truth" he sighs

" do you love me?" she asks happily, neji nods, qortni eeps,

" neji your turn" naruto says, trying to keep the game going

" qortni" neji shrugs

" yes?" qortni asks hopeful

" who's your friend with the red in her hair?" he asks

" oh, franki" she mumbles

" yeah franki," he says

" uhm.." I think carefully

" truth?... Or dare?" neji says slowly

" truth" I nod

" one person you like" he sighs

" akamaru" I smile

" guys this is boring!" kiba shouts

" we're getting there kiba" naruto sighs

" but-" he got cut of

" could someone shut him up" naruto says

" sure" I shrug and sit on his lap

" uh..." kiba hums

" kiba... What is that?" I ask felling something poke into my back

" let's just make it clear, it's not a pen" kiba blushes, my eyes widen ' I gave kiba an erection'

" guys carry on" naruto urges on

" Kay um, kiba" I smile evilly

" uhm..." kiba bites his lip

" dare" he mumbles

" kiss me" I wisper in his ear

" wh-what?" he asks loudly

" you heard me, unless your pussy" I smile that evil smile again, kiba instantly grabs my hips and turns me around to face him and he slams his lips on mine, qortni was right, he did taste like dog food, but I love dog food, and I wanted to taste more, without thinking I bit his bottom lip, he gasped and I shoved my toungue in his mouth, swirling it around a bit before being pride away

" franki!" naruto shouts

" oh hi there naruto" I smile

" what was the dare?" he asked

" kiba had to kiss me" I shrug, then look around, many people blushing and hinata was on the floor, probly faint,

" that was a bit more than a kiss" naruto furrows

" oh I'm sorry, did you want one?" I ask

" no, my puppy" kiba says pulling me down so I was on his lap again

" uh-ok next game" naruto says walking into a room, then walking out with a top hat,

" no fucking way!" I shout

" you don't even know what game it is" naruto says

" it's minutes in heaven, and I will get put in a closet with a guy I don't want to and I will get raped" I cried

" chill, it's only 7 minutes" naruto shrugs

" fine, I'll play" I sigh

" boys please put something in the hat and make sure the girls dont see" naruto explains, the boys all put something in the hat,

" I have two closets, so two can go at a time" naruto says holding the hat up

" Sakura gets to go first" naruto holds the hat above Sakura, she put her hand in and pulled out a yin-yang necklace, neji stood up

" you touch him and your dead pink barbie!" qortni growls, naruto locked the door to the closet

"qortni since you spoke up, your next" naruto walked over to qortni and she put her hand in the hat

" ooooo" she smiles pulling out a cookie, choji gets up and takes the cookie from qortni

" wha- noooo!" she screams crying

" in ya get" I say lifting her up and throwing her in the closet, choji goes in too, naruto locks the door.

Once the 7 minutes were up, naruto unlocked both of the doors and the four walked out normally, qortni ran over to neji and checked for any sign of unnormalness if that was a word... Well it is now

" cammi" naruto says, cammi shakes her head

" why not?" naruto asks

" I have a boyfriend" she smiles

" ok, ino, tenten!" naruto shouts and the girls pick something out of the hat, ino got shino, I laughed. And tenten got kiba, kiba gowled and went in the closet, another 7 minutes later they all came out of the closets,

" franki your turn" naruto says, ' there's two more people, shikamaru and that random guy, but I gotta say, he was hott', I reached in the hat and pulled out a necklace with a skull on it, it reminded me of my friend liam back home. The random guy stood up,

" lay a scratch on her-" I cut kiba off

" it's ok kiba I'm a big girl" I reassure him

" Kay" he looks down

" look at me" I say trying ( but failing)to lift his head up, he slowly looks at me, i kiss him on the lips once more, tasting sweet sweet dog food.

" franki get in the closet" naruto says from behind me

"okay" I sigh and go in the closet with the random hot guy 'please don't be a rapist please' I beg crossing my fingers, we got shut I the darkness

" so uhm... What's your name?" I ask

" howl" he says simply

" howl? As in wolf howl?" I ask trying to make conversation

" yes"

" I like wolfies"

" same" he laughs

" whats your name?" he asks

" franki with an I" I reply

" nice"

" yeah"

Howl POV

I was in a closet with a chick I didn't know and all I could think of was kissing her, that's what your sposed to do in this thing right?

" franki" I spoke up 'well here goes' I lean closer to her, then she kisses me, 'she had the same idea as me', I kiss back, she slowly climbs on my lap and wraps her arms around my neck, I snake my arms around her waist, was it me or did this chick taste like dog food? Kinky. Then she starts playing with my hair, I took this as a sign and licked her bottom lip, being polite. she didnt let through, 'she wants to play this game?', I stop kissing her lips and trail down her neck, trying to find her soft spot, she moaned when I did, I smirk and start to lightly tickle her back through the holes in her shirt, she moans again, I take this advantage and kiss her lips again sticking my tongue in her mouth, I could tell she didnt want me too, but I had to, I can't let an opportunity like this drop. She got use to having my tongue in her mouth and moved around with mine, she moaned into the kiss. I trailed my hand up her back and to her bra strap, I skillfully unhooked it with my fingers, she smiled, her fingers gently ran up and down my chest, sending shivers throughout my body, she broke the kiss for a brief moment to take of my top off, I let her, then we went back to kissing, her fingers again running up and down my chest, but some times further, to the the rim of my shorts, turning me on, 'fuck'.

" times up" we heard naruto, she broke the kiss and stared at the lock

" tha fuq? It won't open" naruto says struggling to open the door

" a few more minutes won't hurt" she smiles, I chuckle, this must of triggered something because she growls and kisses me roughly, I decided to flip us over and I pinned both of her hands above her head so she couldn't do anything, 'i had to let my inner wolf out, it's just begging', I felt my nails getting sharper, I took this to my advantage and ripped her top open along with her bra, I let them drop to the floor, then started kissing her jaw line, to her neck, then her chest, she moaned arching her back. I flicked my tongue over one of her nippes then took the whole thing in my mouth, franki moaned again, turning me on more, I switched and went to the other boob, she moaned again, I unbutton her jeens and slip my hand in her underwear and start to rub her womanhood, she tries to struggle out of my grip but it dosent work, she whines like a dog, I now had a full hard on, and was aching to be inside her, but I couldn't, not in a closet.

" please" franki moaned begging

" don't tease" she whines like a dog again

" you think I'm teasing you?" I ask lifting her up more so she could feel my hard-on, she moans again,

" please" she begs

" not in a closet" I wisper

" I don't care where, I just want you" she moaned, that was enough for me, I pulled my hand out out of her now soaking wet underwear and lick it clean.

Franki POV

Howl pulles his hand out of my underwear and licks his fingers in front of my face, I whine like a little puppy once again, he then lifts me up and lies me down on, I think coats, he violently pulls my jeens off and my underwear too, he dips his tongue in my bellybutton and starts trailing kisses down to my womanhood, he stops 'thank god', then suddenly I felt his tongue inside me

" oh- howl" I moan tangling my fingers in his black hair, he goes deeper

" I'm Gona-" I moan, he just puts his tongue more in me, I moan as i release my juises, he licks it all up and hovers right over my face

" yummy" he growls

" not fair" I say panting

" how so?" he questions

" my turn" I say flipping us over and pull his shorts and boxers down to free his verry hard dick

" and the beast is released" I smile, I kiss the tip lightly and he grunts, I smile and take him in my mouth, he moans loudly, I bob up and down, gradually getting faster, him moaning every now and then,

" franki" he moans cumming in my mouth, i swallow, then start trailing kisses up his chest to his neck, I instantly found his soft spot, he moans and I growl lightly, then I feel some thing on my inner thigh, 'he's hard again' I smile, he flips us over and looks in my eyes, he dosent have normal eyes, they look like wolf eyes,

" are you sure?" he asks placing himself at my entrance

" we've gotten this far, and you choose now to ask me that?" I ask, he nods

" yes" I nod back, and he slowly inches inside me, he starts to go faster and faster, deeper and deeper, then he hits my spot, I moan, he smirks and growls thrusting into me more. I moan again releasing my juises, soon after he pulls out of me and came, i licked it up, and got into what remained of my clothes, he done the same

" here you can have this" he says handing me his shirt

" I sorta ripped yours up..." he says rubbing the back of his head, I giggle and throw the shirt on, it smelt like him, Realy nice. Howl pulled me onto his lap and I slowly un-jam the door,

" HA!" Naruto shouts swinging the door open

" oh thanks Naruto" I say and pat him on the shoulder, I head for the door

" franki wait!" I heard howl, I turn to look at him. He kisses me on the lips, I kiss back then leave. I went back to qortnis house, I didn't have a house key so I jumped in a window, I showered and then went to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

" PUPPY-CHAN!" cammi shouts jumping on me

" motherfucker" My reflex kicked in and I almost slapped her, but I didn't

" teehee" she giggles

" what happened last night?" qortni asks standing in the door way

" uh, nothing much" I shrug

" nothing? You went home in that hot guys top" she comes in the room and sits on the bed

" and we found these" cammi says tossing the remains of my black top and bra on the bed

" care to explain?" qortni asks

" nope, not really, good night" I say pulling the covers over my head 'mabey they will go away', I felt the bed rise slightly and heard the door close 'yes', then some weight was on he bed again 'fuck', the covers slowly got pulled off of me, I closed my eyes tightly. I felt something warm on my lips, then disappear, I snap my eyes open,

" howl" I smile hugging him, he Hugs back

" how did you know where i was?" I ask

" your sister is quite friendly" he chuckles

" yeah" I smile,

"oh I'm sorry did you want your shirt back?" I ask

" no you can keep it" he smirks

" thanks" I say looking in his eyes

" HOWL!" I heard a female voice, then my door got ripped off of its hinges

" THERE YOU ARE!" a girl shouts pointing at howl, the girl had dark brown hair and pink streaks in it, she wore a pink strapless bikini top and green short shorts. She also had the same eyes as howl.

" I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" the girl shouts stomping into the room

" and this is my sister" howl sighs, I giggle.

The girl clears her throat,

" you know you shouldn't leave the house without my permission" she tisks

" I'm sorry" howl sighs

" oh who's this?" the girl asks looking at me,

" and why is she wearing your top?" she narrows her eyes at me

" this is franki, franki this is my sister timmi. She's a little bit protective over me" howl sighs

" YOU BET YOUR PORKCHOPS I AM!" she shouts grabbing howls scruff and yanking him out of the room and down the stairs, I giggle and get out of bed and follow them

" FOUND HIM!" timmi sings lifting howl over her shoulder

" incredible strength" I compliment her

" thanks, I get that a lot" she smiles

" won't you guys stay for breakfast?" cammi asks

" no, this boy here isnt aloud to leave the house when hes on heat" timmi smiles smacking howls ass, he sighs

" oh too bad" qortni frowns

" I would love to get to know my future brother in law" cammi smiles

" motherfucking bitch" i growl

" what are you guys talking about?" timmi asks

" you didn't know?!" qortni exclaims

" know what?" timmi asks

" come, sit, enjoy breakfast while I tell you a wonderful tale of what happened last night" qortni says happily, timmi puts howl down sits,

" fuck" bowl curses, then picks me up and runs into bathroom

" tha fuq?" I question

" when my sister finds out she will kill me and you" he says worriedly

" oh..." I say wide eyed.

" WHAT!" we heard timmi

" shit" howl whispers

" I WILL SNIFF THEM OUT IF I HAVE TO!" timmi shouts, she now sounds Realy angry,

" sniff? Heat?" I question

" uh-yeah, me and my sister are half wolf" he whispers

" I'm half dog" I smile pointing to my doggie ears,

" thought so" he whispers

" I FOUND YOU!" timmi shouts, again ripping the door off it's hinges

" your coming home for a long bath and and a thurrah winki washing" timmi snaps grabbing howls scruff and troughing him over her shoulder,

" I will deal with you later" she spits and stomps off, I wave bye sadly, as does howl

" such a nice girl" qortni sighs

" nice girl? She took howl away for a bath and... Winki washing?" I question

" that's what I heard" qortni shrugs

" you... Qortni" I point at her, she smiles,

" well I'll be leaving soon" I sigh

" what where?" cammi asks

" back to suna" I shrug

" why?" qortni asks

" you guys ruined my fun" I frown

" naw" cammi frowns

" yah know whats sad too?" I say trying not to cry

" what?" cammi and qortni asks together

" the night we left, and came here. Dad was going to propose to cammis mum, and... And... And we missed it, now we have no way of getting back, dads gonna forget that he had a daughter, and never want me again!" I cry, breaking down into peices on the floor.

" shush shush shush, he won't forget you" cammi says

" he left me at the mall when I was 5, I had to find my own way home, and when I got home he didn't say a word. I was 7 he forgot to give me food or take me to school for a week, and when I was about to starve to death, our pet dog fed me his own dog food. He loved that dog more than he even knew me, when I got and award, he ignored me and when the dog fetched the bone or stick dad would praise it So much, oh how I envied that dog, but I hated it at the same time. When I finally got sick of the dog I killed it and dragged it on the road, so it looked like a car hit it, dad found it and cried for weeks, he ignored me. I started to starve again, one day the neighbors found me passed out on the lawn, they fed me, that was when I met Liam, I stayed with them for two years, dad didnt realize. when I finnaly moved back home I was 11, he didn't reconise me, he thaught I was a child from the street, our neighbors had to convince him I was his daughter. After that I knew how to take care of myself, I went to school, I fed and bought food for myself, and when I met cammi I inveted her over, she accepted. When her mother came to pick her up dad suddenly loved me again, he hugged me, then when they both left he left me there, by the front door. I soon found out that he was using me to get cammis mum, I gradually got use to it and when they both moved in it all started to feel like a family again, but the scars are still there, and they still hurt" I explain to the two girls, they sat on the floor with me, hugging me, the rest of the day.

Gaara POV

" where is she, she should be back by now" kankuro cried pacing the living room

" calm down kankuro" I sigh

" you should be worried, what if something has happened to her?" he says worriedly

" she can handle her self" I sigh again 'he's starting to get on my nerves'. Franki suddenly appears behind kankuro, but he dosent notice

" but what if the akatsuki has her and she dies" he panics even more

" I'm alive" franki smiles, kankuro jumps about 10 feet in the air, franki cracks up laughing so much that she falls to the ground

" that... Was so... FUNNY!" she says between gasps for air, I chuckle a little too

" its not funny" kankuro narrows his eyes

" it was too" franki laughs

" what's that?" kankuro asks pointing to Frankis neck, she stops laughing and shrugs

" hickeys?" kankuro questions

" perhaps" she says then runs up stairs

" FRANKI!" kankuro shouts running upstairs, 'where and when did she get those?'

Kankuro POV

" FRANKI!" I shout running upstairs, I wanted to know who gave them to her

" go away!" she shouts running into her room and closing the door

" I'm not leaving till you tell me" I urge on

" promise not to get angry and tell Gaara?" she asks opening the door slightly

" I promise" I nod, she lets me in her room, I sat on the bad and she locked the door sitting next to me

" I went to this party at narutos house, I met this guy. It was time to play 7 minutes in heaven-" I cut her of

" oh I get it".

'who was this dude?'

" thanks, and please don't tell Gaara" she begs

" I promise" I smile

" thank you so much" she says kissing me on the cheek, I blushed majorly, I cleared my throat getting up

" kankuro... Wait" she stutters, I turn to face her, she stands up

" yeah?" I question, she looks me in the eyes and comes really close to my face, I froze 'what was she doing'. She then kissed me, on the lips, I instantly kissed back wrapping my arms around her waist, she slowly snakes her arms around my neck and pushes into me, I pulled her closer.

" franki we need to talk" Gaara said knocking on the door, franki stopped and took a step back

" I'm Realy sorry" she looks down

Franki POV

" I'm Realy sorry" I look down 'why did I do that?'

" its fine" kankuro unlocked the door and left, I looked up to see Gaara in the door way

" can we please talk?" Gaara asks

" I spose" I sigh

" firstly, the hickeys"

" no answer"

" o.k, next this dog" Gaara said holding up a dog that looked verry much like my old dog my dad loved

" he says he knows you" Gaara shrugs

"b-bigles?" I stutter

" you thaught you killed me, didn't you" he smile showing his teeth, mari pops out of her hiding spot in my clothing and growels

" ah you've replaced me" bigles says

" leave her alone!" mari shouts, bigles jumps out of gaaras arms and atacks me, I pull out kiit ( my bigger version of a kunai, I named it kiit, said keet) I stabbed bigles in the chest and he turned into dust,

" what was that about?" Gaara asks

" he was my old dog, my dad loved him more than he knew me, so I killed him, the dog not my father" I explain

" oh, ok. And the last thing," Gaara takes in a deap breath

" we have knew people Living with us" he says

" who?" I ask, then suddenly that timmi chick pops out of nowhere and howl slowly walks up the stairs

" timmi and howl?" I ask

" you know them?" Gaara questions

" indeed, timmi here wants to kill me, and howl get his winki washed" I nod, trying not to laugh

"and ya know, shit" I sigh

" but I can't" timmi growls

" yeah" I smirk

" what?" Gaara questions

" I'm in her territory, I can't hurt any one here" timmi narrows her eyes at me

" so can we be friends please?" I ask, timmi narrows her eyes at me more and glares at me,

" look, I didn't know he was your brother, and if it makes you feel any better he wasn't any good" I lied

" hey!" howl shouts

" no" timmi folds her arms, I frown

" we can be sisters" she squeals, my jaw drops

" and we can wash his winki together!" she smiles, I giggle

" uh- I'm Gud" I nod

" I'll be leaving then" Gaara says backing away

" we can party and have fun, and do lots of sister stuff, and... And... Yeah I got nothing" timmi looks at the ground

" how about we stop washing your brothers winki and find someones you can" I smile puting my arm around her and walking in my room.


	13. Chapter 13

Howls POV

I watched as my sister and franki walk into Frankis room, then I went down stairs and sat on the sofa

" how do you know my girl" that kankuro guy asks

" your girl?" I ask

"yes"

"um we met at a party"

"who's?" 'why is this guy asking so many questions?'

" narutos" I shrug

" we're you the guy that went in the closet with her!" kankuro shouts pointing to me, 'how dose everybody know?!'. I nod slowly

" you... You... You..." he frowns

" I cant win" he cries running upstairs

" what?" I question myself.

" guys I'm- Gaara?" this blonde chick shouts dropping bags, she then Runs up stairs too, 'weird'. I lean back and close my eyes and relax

" you" I heard kankuros voice, he was right next to me, I could sense him, but I didn't open my eyes

" me what?" I reply

" how did you get to be so cool" kankuro pulls on my arm like a little kid,

" my sister" I shrug

" eh?" he questions

" never mind" I sigh,

" ok" kankuro says, he's still there...

" what?" I ask

" just looking"

" at what?"

" you"

'fucking gay guy', I just sigh. After a while he left, I was relieved.

Temari POV

"Gaara!" I shouted and stormed into his office

" yes?" Gaara says emotionlessly

" whos the Realy hot guy in the living area?" I ask

" howl." Gaara keeps doing his paper work, he dosent look to happy either

" why is he here?" I ask, 'I need to know more'

" he's living with us for a while, along with his sister" Gaara explains, 'I didnt know my brother could be this nice'

" that's really nice Gaara" I compliment

" DRESS UP PARTY!" two girls shouted and ran down the hall, I saw franki and some other chick

" uh?" I question

" franki and timmi" Gaara sighs

" timmi?" I ask

" yes howls sister"

" buts istn that a boy name?"

" unisex!" that timmi girl shouted walking into gaaras office with franki

" oh I'm so sorry" I bow

" no, apology not accepted" she huffs,

" I only accept hugs" she nods, I sigh 'I Realy hope howls not like this'. That timmi chick hugs me,

" appology accepted" she smiles

" ok" I sweet drop

" let's go!" timmi shouts turning to franki

" MOTHERFUCKING YEAH!" franki shouts, they both run out of gaaras office and down stairs

Franki POV

Me and timmi ran down stairs, we stopped when we came to the lounge

" HOWL!" I shout jumping on his lap and hugging him, no make that squeezing him

" hey" he smirks, I smile like the idiot I am

" ya seen ma sis?" he asks

" ye-" I stopped as I looked around the room. Timmi was nowhere to be found

" well she was here" I ponder

"who wants to be my... BINKI!" timmi screams jumping down from the ceeling

" mother fucker don't do that bitch!" I yell getting off of howl

" timmis sowie, here's a fwee ticket on the timmi train" she says like a little kid holding out her hand

" I don't see anything" I say looking at her empty hand

" it's called imagination dipshit use it!" she shouts

" oh right. Thank you ms timmi" I bow, she giggles

" to the timmi train!" she shouts and hops on and invisible train,

" ticket madam" howl stands up and acts along with us

" oh um..." I say searching my pockets

" fuck I lost it" I curse

" is this it?" howl says reaching between my boobs and pulling out the invisible ticket

" I believe so" I giggle, he pretends to stamp it and hands it back to me, I slip it down my bra.

" all aboard!" timmi shouts

" here's your seat madam" howl bows pointing be hind him, I nod and giggle.

" are all the passengers ready?" timmi asks

" yes" I sing

" ok!" timmi nods

"ti-ti-ti-ti-timmi" timmi trips out makin the timmi train noises

" is that the noise a train makes? I ask

" it is for the timmi train" timmi nods

" uhm ok" I smile and we keep pretending like all day.

Franki POV

I asked Gaara for a dress up party, he said yes, I squealed and texted qortni and cammi to tell them to tell every one they know. It was dress up time. Timmi and I made up this Realy nice house just between suna and used this Realy awesome jutsu! She also painted it pink and green for everyone to see, it was quite pretty. By the time we Finnished the house it was Realy late, so we just slept in the house since it wasn't party time till Friday, and it was Thursday... Morning...2:38 to be more precise.

In the morning I woke up first, 8. I sat up and looked around, I yawned slightly, then here was a knock on the door, I got up to see

" yes?" I ask opening the door, it was howl

" morning" he smiles

" evening" I say and walk away from the door, howl comes in

" Timmi" I sing in her ear, no, there was no ear there

" uh howl? Where's her ears?" I ask, howl lazily walks over and lightly scratch the top of timmis head, timmi smiles and two wolf ears appear on her head and a wolf tail forms above her ass

" naw she's a wolfie" I smile

" timmi" I wisper, nothing. I start to flick her ear, it twitches after every flick

" piss of" she shoos my hand away

" ño" I laugh

" please"

" nope" .

Then all of a sudden the whole house starts shaking

" EARTHQUAKE!" timmi shouts

" it's a bit more than that" howl growls, we all run outside and there are two men and a woman, I reconised them, but I couldn't remember where from, howl and I get into fighting Positions,

" I don't wana fight so early" timmi whines

" tough" the woman spits, she then Shoots pink crystals at us, yes I remember now guuren, that mud guy and bat boy. But where was yuukimaru? We all dodge the crystals and howl turns into a black wolf with emo hair, 'sexy', timmi just stood their waiting... But for what, I just waited to see what was going to happen. Guuren shot more crystals, I dodged as did timmi and howl. Howl now decided to scare the living shit out of me and run straight towards me, but he jumps over me, the mud guy ran after him

"motherfucker" I curse quietly. Guuren went for timmi and the bat boy ran up to me 'I can't fight'

" I don't want to hurt you, but your sort of in our territory" he explains

" well I'm staying" I fold my arms

" make this hard for your self" he shrugs, and tries to punch me, I magicly dodge and start punching and kicking him 'tha fuq?!', I felt my hands get a bit warm, chakra perhaps? I then pushed the guy in the chest and he flew backwards. timmi got guuren to go next to the bat boy and bowl lured the mud guy over,

"ti-" timmi mumbles

"ti-" a little louder this time

"ti-ti- TIMMI TRAIN!" timmi screams and starts to glow neon green as trains come from every angle and crash into where guuren is. When it all finnaly cleared up there was no sign of them

" fuck they excaped" I spit

" we will get them next time" howl growls turning into a human again

" yeah" timmi nods

" but for now, let's get the pa-" I stopped when I looked at the distoryed house

" nuuuu we worked so hard on it!" timmi cries

" looks like we'll have to do it again" I sigh, and we spend the rest of the day preparing the house.

Franki POV.

We finished the house and had to back to the kazekage mansion to get ready, exited face, oh did I mention it was a dress up party, yeah.

" fwanki!" timmi whines

" yes?" I ask

" can I invite a few friends too? Please?"

" yes" I nod, she squeals and runs off, ok...

~time skip~ party time~

I got into my outfit, I was death the kid. (soul eater) but no one knew who I was, Frowney face. People where having a good time, being all dressed up and shit, here's what they were:

naruto, Fox

Sakura, kitty (quite crap though)

Ino, I'm actually not sure, wonder woman?

tenten, a bunny

neji, him self

kiba, akamaru

Akamaru, kiba

hinata, a sailor, my choice ( i sent her the outfit and demanded she wore it)

Shino, bug

Sai, anbu

choji, a cookie

shikamaru, he came in pjs

Timmi, maka (soul eater)

Howl, wolf no surprise

Qortni, marmot.

I wasn't surprised at what people came as, cammi wasnt there yet. But then there was this girl timmi invited,

" hey franki!" timmi called

" that's me" I sigh

" this is Azula Petrova, she's sixteen, and Realy awesome!" timmi smiles intorducing me to the girl, she has brown hair and brown eyes, no wait there changing... Ok now their green.

" hi" Azula waves

" hey I'm franki" I smile

" I recognize you from some where..." Azula ponders

" you do?" I ask

" yeah but I don't remember so I'll let it slide" she shrugs

" awesome, what are you sposed so be?" I ask

" vampire"

" nice"

" you?"

" death the kid"

" who?"

" he's... My friend" I nod

" oh ok" she smiles

" well it was nice meeting you" I say

" yeah, and if you need help for revenge or something, I'm your girl" she smirks evily

" thanks" I leave the house, it was too stuffy, I jump on the roof, and sit down beside some water

" huh it didn't rain" I shrug

" congrats, verry observant hot girl", The water spoke

" uhm..." I hum

" yes the water did speak" the water spoke again, I did know the voice though

" s-suigetsu?" I ask

" you know me" the water said forming into suigetsu

" IT IS YOU!" I scream hugging him tightly

" whoah, I could count this as rape"

" your my faveourite husband after akamaru" I smile nuzzling into his cheast

" I'm not married to you crazy lady!" suigetsu shouted

" you are now" I smile

" now this is deffinatly rape!" he tries to escape my grasp, no luck motherfucker

" mine" I hug him tighter, he keeps wriggling

"suigetsu who's this?" I heard another familiar voice

" sasuke!" I shout about to glomp him, he sets of his shidori

" sasuke sasuke sasuke" I tisk stepping closer

" I warn you, I killed orochimaru" he says darkly

" I know emo" I say knocking him on the head

" you do?" he questions

" indeed" I nod

" and your not afraid not me?"

" nope, my sister loves you and shit" I sigh, sasuke turnes around and leaves, suigetsu follows

" BYE BTE HUBBY!" I shout waving

" bye bye indeed" I sigh, I then get of the roof and go home.

Qortni POV

I was at the party, it was Realy awesome, people were dressed up and shit, I loved it, and neji looked Realy cute as himself too,

" I'm going to leave soon" Sakura said to me over the loud music

" why?" I ask

" I have to if my mum finds out..." she trails off

" ok" I nod

I got to know lots of people while I've been here, and it's been great but sometimes I miss home, ill get over it.

" do you want to leave?" neji asks me

" wait there's one person I don't know here" I walk over to this randome girl with brown hair and brown eyes

" hey" I wave, she looks at me and her eyes turn red

" yes?" she asks

" I'm qortni" I smile

" Azula" hey eyes change to green

" are you aware your eyes change color" I notify her

" yes, it's how I'm feeling" she nods

" oh, so green?" I ask

" friendly"

" red?"

"pissed of", I gulped at the last thing she said, 'should I be scared of her?'

" can we be friends?" I ask

" sure " she smiles

" he he" I giggle

" qortni we have to leave soon" neji put his arm around me, azulas eyes turned yellow

"what dose yellow mean?" I ask Azula

" that dosent matter" she shrugs and walks off

" who?" neji asks

" that dosent matter" I mock Azula and leave to party. Neji walks me home.

Franki POV

I was walking back to suna peacefully, quietly humming to myself

" franki" another familiar voice says my name quite evily

" yes?" I stop dead In My tracks

" how are you" itachi appears Infront of me

" oh itachi you scared me" I say punching him in the arm

" sorry" he frowns

" yeah it's fine" I shrug

" so how have you been? I haven't seen you in years" he mentions looking at my boobs, but I was in my death the kidd outfit so they didn't show, but they streached to outfit

" oh im fine, but itachi, my eyes are on my face" I say lifting his face up to stop him looking at my boobs

" I beg to differ" he smirks, I sigh

" I Realy got to go" I whine

" come and stay with us, please?" he asks

" no" I huff

" please!" he begs 'I can't beileve itachi uchiha is begging and I'm saying no... To him'

" where will I sleep" I tilt my head to the side, itachi bites his lip at the question

" my bed" he blushes

" with you?"

" no I'll sleep on the sofa"

" wait... You room with kisame, don't you?" I ask

" yes" itachi nods

" can I sleep with him?!" I squeal

" you want to sleep with him, but not me" he frowns

" or Tobi or pain or zetsu or hidan or kakuzu or deidara or-" itachi covers my mouth

" if you say konan then... Then I'll feed you to kisame for breakfast" itachi removes his hand, my saliva all over it, yeah I'm a licker,

" konan" I smile

" that's it" itachi picks me up

" nuuuuu! I scream hitting his back

" I'm not letting go and no one can hear you" he says

" fuck" I curse and relax, I soon fall asleep.

Itachi POV

I felt franki go completely limp, she fell asleep. I walked into the door of our hide out and gently put franki on the sofa

" na she's not staying there" kakuzu points at her

" I'm just getting my bed ready" I shrug emotionlessly

" fine" kakuzu walks of

" oo Hott venerable girl on sofa" hidan squeals

" you touch her and I will mentally kill you for eternity" I threat, hidan sits on the floor looking at franki

" she can sleep in those" hidan points at her

"who?" pain walks in

" franki" hidan smiles

" can I change her?" hidan asks

" no" i glare at him

" you can't either itachi" pain looks at me 'fuck'

" then who?" hidan asks

" yeah every one else is on a mission, and you won't leader-sama" I say

Pain POV

" yeah every one else is on a mission, and you won't leader-sama" itachi looks at me 'fuck'

" looks like i'll have too" I blush, hidans jaw drops, I pick franki up bridal style, she cuddles into my chest, she was Realy cute like this. I placed her on my bed she didn't let go, 'fuck now what?'

" franki" I wisper, nothing.I trail my index finger down her jaw, still nothing. I start blowing lightly on her dog ear, it twitches but shes still asleep and clinging on to me, I suddenly got an idea, but it only works in fairy tales so I won't, I still keep trying to get away, noting.

" shit" I curse, 'what else?', I done the only thing left and kissed her lightly on the lips. Her eyes slowly fluttered open

" morning pain" she streatches

" leader-sama" I correct her

" no I'm no leader" she ponders, I mentally face palm

" what am I here anyways?" she asks

" itachi" I shrug

" ok" she yawns again

" wait before you go to sleep get changes into this" I say holding up one of my old black tops and some of konans shorts, she takes them and dose as I asked.

Pain POV

After franki changed into the clothes she insatantly fell asleep on my bed, I sighed and picked her up bridal style, she clung on to me again 'fuck', bt it was a good thing she didn't say anything about the kiss. I walked out of my room into the main room, itachi and Hidans jaw drops,

" you actually changed her..." hidan points at me, I nod

" was she hot?" he asked, I didn't answer

" itachi" I handed franki to itachi, he tries to take her but she dosent let go of me, again.

" she won't let go leader-sama" itachi says trying to pry her off me

" I know" I sigh helping

" I shall help" hidan lifts up his sythe

" fuck no!" itachi shouts, franki stirs in her sleep and let's go of me, itachi sees and takes her off me and goes into his room.

Itachi POV

" DATE RAPE!" hidan shouts as I close my bedroom door, I place franki on my bed, but she clung to me,

" um franki?" I wisper, nothing...

" franki" a little louder this time, again nothing, then my door opens then closes, I turn to see

" kisame, thank god... A little help?" I ask, kisame sighs and walk over

" what with?" he asks, I point to franki

" is that franki?!" he exclaims, I nod and shush him, but franki wakes up,

" leave me to- KISAME!" she screams letting go of me and hugging kisame

" you've grown" he smiles hugging back

" yeah, oh hey can I sleep in your bed tonight?" she asks

" where will I sleep?" kasame asks in reply

" with me" franki smiles madly

" I don't think-" franki cut him of

" please!" she whines

" ok" he sighs, franki squeals and runs over to kisames bed

" warm" she says snuggling down into it 'bitch'

"Yeah ok, but you have to sleep" kisame laughs

Franki POV

"Yeah ok, but you have to sleep" kisame laughs gettin into the bed with me

" ohhhhhhkay" I nod and cuddle up to sharky, ~my little nickname for him~ I doze of to sleep.

I figured some thing out, I came here years ago that's how these people know me, I don't remember being here but, hey I'm here now and it's fun!.

" morning sharky" I smile and lick his cheek lick a puppy, ~if I am half dog then it won't hurt to act like one~

" sharky?" kisame questions yawning slightly

" your nickname" I smile

" ok then, puppy" he smiles back

" I have a mission to do with itachi today" he says sitting up

" naw puppy no get to play" I whine

" I don't think Hidans going on a mission, play with him" kisame gets out of the bed and grabs some clothes

" puppy no like perverts" I whine again

" puppy is a pervert" kisame says leaving the room, I growl and get up, aaaaaaaand itachi walks in,

" morning franki" itachi smiles

" weasel" I nod leaving the room

" HANG ON ...WEASEL?!" itachi shouts

" indeed, where do you keep you cereal?" I ask

" IM NO WEASEL! Oh and bottom left"

" your are a weasel" I shrug and grab some random cereal

" wha- how?"

" franki magic"

" puppy magic" kisame corrects me, then Carey's on doing what ever it is that sharkys do,

" thanks!" I shout back

" fra- pup- magic?" itach questions

" indeed" I nod and pour the cereal into a bowl and some milk, the cereal kinda looked like mini shureken, the. I looked at the box 'shureken o's for a little ninjas nutrition and fun' figures

" why do you guys have this cereal?" I ask looking up, and no one was there

" roses are red, I have a phone, nobody texts me, forever alone" I sigh to my self and eat my cereal

" we have that cereal because it's good, and why are you forever alone?" zetsu asks coming out if the floor

" I'm not, but my friend khriss is" I nod happily

" khriss?" zetsu questions

" he was like a brother to me, I could go to his house wen ever I wanted" I sigh eating more cereal

"was?" zetsu asks.

Cammi POV

Sasuke said I was not aloud to leave the base with out his permition, so I wasn't aloud to go to the dress up party franki invited me to. But I did spend some time with a slut, her names karin and she has bite marks all over her body, plus she's I love with my sasuke, but sasuke says we have to keep it a secret, gurrrr I'm not aloud to leave and I have to keep secrets... Me no like.

" cammi dose this make me look fat?" Karin asks

" yes" I sigh again

" you always say I look fat in every dress I put on, how will I truley know if you dont tell me truthfully" she whines taking another one of the dresses off

" tell me again why your doing this?" I ask out of pure boredom

" to see what one of these will appeal nicer to sauke" she smiles

" what makes you think sasuke likes dresses"

" every boy likes a girl in a dress"

" sasukes dot gonna care"

" it's only because you don't have a chance to be with him"

" what?!"

" your flat chested, boring and I bet you haven't even kissed someone" she says putting yet another dress on 'flat chested? Bitch is flat chested, bitch is boring, bitch is fridget!'

"sure" I try to act emotionless, but I'm so gonna pound her when I'm aloud.

" we're back!" I heard suigetsu call

" sasuke!" Karin ran out of the room in her underwear, I walk slowly out.

" I'm so glad your not hurt sasuke" Karin Try's to hug sasuke but he pushes her away, I smile 'bitch deserved it'

" guys get this, I'm married!" suigetsu exclaims

" what thing would want to marry you" karin spits

" a very hot chick" shuigetsu nods then walks of angrily

" I bet she was no one" Karin shrugs

" she knew me" sasuke mumbles

" huh?" I step closer

" the girl, she knew me, and she wasn't afraid of me" sasuke looks shocked

" sasuke sit down" I order, and he dose as I sayand sits on our two person sofa, I sit beside him,

" what did she look like?" I ask

" I didn't look properly, she... She..." sasuke grips his head

" it's fine sasuke" I sooth him rubbing his shoulder, sasuke looks up at me

" it's not fine, we need this girl, she's obviously powerful" sasuke grits his teeth

" well after we get the last person you want then we can get the two I want, and then we can find this powerful girl" I reassure him, he nods

" I'm Gonna go to bed now, just relax its all going to be fine" I stand up and go to my room, I close the door and flop into my bed, 'who is this mysterious girl, she better not take sasuke away from me'. I slowly drifted off to sleep

Qortni POV

It took almost 8 hours to get back to the village, neji walked me fully home, such a sweetie, after he dropped me of I wasnt sleepy so I had a spa, in a swim suit this time, I baught it, after I still wasn't tired so I went for a walk around town, but it was like a ghost town, sink went back home... Still not tired. So I lay on my bed listening to my music. I watched as something hit my window 'tha fuq' I sat up and something hit it again, I got of may bed and opened my window

" what?!" I shout quite angry,

" oh sorry neji" I apologize

" that's fine, may I come in?" he asks

" no your have to stay our there" I say sarcastically

" nah you can come in" I smile, neji jumps up and through my window

" nice room" neji compliments, 'bull shit the curtains are closed and there are clothes all over the floor'

" well I haven't seen your room" I huff

" I know... It's just... My dad" neji sits on my bed

" what about him?" I ask

" he dosent particularly like women"

" dose he have a wife?"

" yes"

" then why dose he not like women, is he gay?"

" no he thinks I'm too young for love"

" mabey he's just to old to remember what love is"

" I... Hmmmmm... I've never Realy put it that way" neji ponders

" yay I win, I like winning" I squeal

" but if you would like to, I can arrange a family dinner, so you can meet my dad" neji stands up

" sure" I shrug and neji disappears.

Franki POV

" I'm Realy sorry for your friends death" zetsu almost whispers

" it's ok he was a dick anyways" I shrug, zetsu laughs

" are we ready to go on the mission sempai" Tobi asks pulling on deidaras cloak

" hai Tobi" I smile

" franki!" Tobi jumps next to me

" how's it going lolipop" I poke his mask where his left cheek would be

" Tobi is verry good" he nods crazily, I hold his head still,

" yes?" Tobi asks, I lick his mask

" THE FUCK!" deidara asks, and I think Tobi pretend fainted

" WHY?!" deidara looks at me

" nope, not orange flavour" I ponder, deidara sweet drops

" why?" deidara asks again

" to see if he tasted like lolipop" I smile

" I'm going on my mission now" deidara sighs and drags Tobi away

" bye bye now" I giggle

" we shall be leaving too" zetsu molds back into the ground

" us aswell" itachi sighs

" noooo not sharky!" I cry

" I have to puppy" kisame pats my head

" you have to live" I hug him, he hugs back

" I will" he reassures me, I nod

" bye bye" I wave and they both leave

" forever alone" I sigh

" I'm here" hidan says pedophiley yeah it's now a word

" again forever alone" I sigh once more

" I'm here!" hidan shouts

" what ever shall I do?" I ask my self ignoring hidan

" we could play a game?" hidan suggests

" hmmm I could go for a walk, or sleep..." I ponder still ignoring him

" she's ignoring me" hidan narrows his eyes

"hmmm what to do, what to do" I ponder on

" yup she is" hidan kicks the bin

" oh hey hidan, I didn't realize yu were here, any ideas?" I ask putting my best innocent face on

" oh so now your not ignoring me?!" he shouts

" whoah, okay then don't help" I shrug walking back to itachi and kisames room

" no wait, I has an idea" hidan runs in front of me

" you do? I will go along if it's not perverted in any way" I put my hands on my hips

" oh... Well the only thing ive got is training" he shrugs

" no thank you" I push hidan out of the way and go into itachis room, I need to change... I clap two times and some clothes appear infront of me, red bra, red skin tight top, red shorts, red converse.

" MOTHER FUCKING RED!" I shout swinging the door open and walking out into the lounge,

" wow bitch Realy likes red" hidan points out

" no I like bananas more" I shrug

" ba-... Why?" he asks

" I wish... With you" I hold in my laughter

" what?"

" look" I order, taking out my phone and show hidan the picture of two bananas spooning, and at the top the words 'I wish' then at the bottom 'with you', hidan gives me a weird look

" yes I'm not normal" I turn around and walk to the sofas

" no it's not that, it's just... Bananas... Really?"

" yup" I jump on the sofa

" why?"

" I'm weird like that, oh and so is cammi"

" cammi?"

" my sister"

" you have a sister?" hidan sits next to me

" yup" I nod

" I didn't know"

" not many people do"

" is she just like you?"

" sorta, she takes after me, if that's what you mean" I shrug

" so... Looks?" hidan questions

" sorta"

" personality?"

" yup"

" pretty, hot, gorgeous, beautiful?"

" where are you getting at?"

" perfect?"

"HIDAN!" I shout wanting an answer

" DONT YOU GET IT IM COMPLIMENTING YOU BITCH!" hidan storms of to his room

" motherfucker sucks at it" I mumble,

" WHAT BITCH!" hidan slams me up against the wall by my neck

" I said you suck at complimenting some one motherfucker" I cough

" bitch" hidan mumbles tightening his grip, I cough again

" HIDAN!" I heard pain shout, then I watched as hidan got thrown across the room

" are you ok franki?" pain asks helping me up, I nod rubbing my neck, pain helps me onto the sofa

" YOU HURT HER AGAIN AND YOU WILL KNOW TRUE PAIN!" pain threats

" pain I'm fine, motherfucker got angry is all, fucking cunt dosent know how to act like a man, little bitch" I cough again

" bitch!" hidan curses

" HIDAN ROOM! NOW!" pain shouts, hidan goes back into his room.

" are you sure your ok?" pain asks

" yeah, why do you care so much?" I ask

" you won't believe what I'll tell you" pain looks down

"Nagato" I wisper, pain instantly looks at me

" how do you know?" he asks in a wisper

" I've known all along" I smile

" well since you know who I am, then... You might just believe me" he sighs

" go on" I breathe

" I, Nagato, am your brother" he looks at me in my eyes, I gasp, then hug him

" I'm glad" I smile, he hugs back

" wait, but yesturday, when you kissed me..." I ponder

" oh... You knew..."

" no shit I knew, I'm a sound sleeper" I shrug

" so... The..." I cut him of

" trailing your finger down my jaw, blowing on my doggy ear, yes everything" I nod

" and you ignored me" pain sighs,

"im good at it huh?" I nod

" you..." pain points at me

" me!" I giggle

" your a little shit" pain smiles

" always have been" I smile back

" but the kiss?" I question

" all pain" he raises his hands as if surrendering

" oh" I smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Cammi POV

"when can we tell them?" I ask sasuke

" later" he whispers

" I cant handal Karin's whining about how perfect she is for you and shit" I sit on sasukes lap

" just try a little longer" he blushes a little

" c'mon, we've been alone for two days now and you havent touched me" I pout, my kitty tail swaying

" I can't let you get in the way of my work, and If Karin, suigetsu or juugo walks in-" I cut him off

" so? Just ignore them like you usually do" I trail my finger around sasukes chest causing him to bite his lip

" please" I beg

" please" I wisper in his ear

" we can't" sasuke lifts me off his lap, stands up and leaves

" hmp" I stand up and go to my room, basterd wants to play it this way, then be it. Oh and yeah we got the last person sasuke wanted, now just franki and qortni.

" sasuke!" I heard Karin

" leave me alone, I'm not in the mood" sasuke grunts 'bitch deserves it'

" but-"

" NO KARIN!" sasuke snaps to lil bitch, I smile, Karin stomps in our room, yeah we have to share, and sasuke has to share with suigetsu and juugo.

" what's up with you?" I ask bluntly

" nothing" she drops onto her bed. ' lil bitch'

" yo sasuke, whats up?" I heard suigetsu.

Suigetsu POV

" yo sasuke wuts up?" I ask going into our room where sasuke was lying on his bed

" work" he grunts

" yes, and I'm sure that's why you have a bulge in your pants" I smirk pointing it out

" shut up" he turns over

" what caused it?" I ask smiling more

" nothing"

" not possible"

" hn"

" ok... Was it... Karin?" I ask, no reply

" cammi?" I ask

" hn" sasuke replys

" oo is she wearing something sexy?" I ask, then I suddenly got pushed up against the wall

Sasuke POV

I pushed suigetsu up against a wall, holding his neck. 'damn I finnaly snapped'

" dare say something like that about my cammi again and may death be apon you" I threat, suigetsu nods, I let to and go back to bed, and sleep. 'fuck, I was first, I hope cammi or Karin didn't hear'

Qortni POV

Neji had arranged a night to go to his, Wednesday. And guess what... It was Tuesday, motherfucker gave me no time to get ready, oh well better sooner than later.

" are you ready?" neji asks, sitting on my bed while I was going through my closet, looking for clothes

" for what?" I ask

" meeting my family" he shrugs

" no, I can't find any decent clothes" I throw some more clothes onto the bed

" let me help" neji comes up behind me, pulls me out of the way and starts looking threw my clothes

" no neji wait!" I try to stop him, no luck

" um... Qortni..." neji blushes holding up a condom that was buried in the back of my closet for a reason

" that is why I said stop" I snatch it off him

" but why do you have it?" neji asks

" to put on my pet elephant" I say sarcastically

" you... Have a pet elephant?" neji obviously did not get the hint

" of corse I don't"

" then... Why?"

" just incase" I shrug

" incase of what?" neji asks

" what do think" I put my hands on my hips

" I... I... Ummm..." neji stutters blushing more

" for sex!" I shout

" shush some one might hear you" neji hushes

" so" I shrug, neji sighs and looks through my closet some more, I sit on my bed and lay back

" look out for the glow in the dark one" I giggle, neji quickly backs away and sits on my bed

" found it?" I ask

" I don't want to" neji sits there shocked

" c'mon a sexy boy like you can't be afraid of a little condom" I tease

" I'm not" he huffs

" then hold it" I hold out the condom, neji refuses

" pussy" I sigh

" no" neji huffs once more

" then hold it"

" I..."

" give me one reason for you not to hold it, you won't get pregnant" I sit close to neji

" uh, something bad could happen" he blushes

" like?" I ask

" uhm..." he ponders

" nothing, now hold" I demand, neji slowly takes the condom

" there, now are you pregnant?" I ask, neji shakes his head

" and did anything bad happen?" I question, he shakes his head again

" see, there's no need to be scared of it" I pat his shoulder, neji smiles a bit

" now put it on" I smile evily

" wh-what?!" neji exclaims

" I'm joking" I laugh

" you should have seen your face" I laugh more

"you" neji tackles me onto the bed and pins me down

" oo now what" I smile, neji smiles and kisses me, I kiss back, but it got quite uncomfortable me being pinned and all, so I try to wriggle out of his grip, nope didnt work, I stopped the kiss

" neji I'm uncomfortable" I whine

" tough" he smiles and kisses my neck, finding my soft spot

" neji" I gasp, he smirks against my skin and I'm pretty sure he left his mark

" I'm going to meet your parents and their Gona think I'm a skank" I frown

" my skank" neji smirks and kisses me again, I kiss back, then he licks my bottom lip, I refused. He then pinned my hands above my head and started to tickle my tummy a little, I giggle and neji slips his toungue in my mouth, swirling with mine. He reminded me of ice cream, chocolate ice cream. We made out for the rest of the evening. Until

There was a knock on the door, neji stopped and looked at me,

" ya gonna get that?" neji asks

" do I have to" I whine

" quick before they ring the door bell" neji gets off me

" ugh" I grunt and got down to the door

" what" I narrow my eyes at the person at the door

" hey qortni" naruto smiles

" what do you want?" I frown

" uh, I was walking down the street-" I cut him off

" get to it already im sorta busy" I rush

" some thing clicked in my mind" naruto leans against the door frame

" and that would be?..." I ask

" your ears... And tail..."

" keep going"

" are you half fox?"

" yes, now good bye" I try to shut the door, but naruto put his foot in the way 'fuck'

" naruto im Realy busy" I whine quite annoyed

" I don't think you know, I have the nine tailed demon fox inside me" naruto explains

" yeah I know" I sigh

" we're, sorta... Um... Perfect for each other" naruto blushes rubbing the back of his head

" look naruto that's sweet n' all, but I'm going out with neji" I try to let him down easy

" I know" naruto looks down

" is everything alright down here?" neji asks coming down the stairs

" yeah fine, I was just leaving" naruto back away and leaves

" his problem?" neji asks

" he thinks he's perfect for me" I shrug, neji chuckles.

~time skip~

" I'm not ready for this" I sigh, it is now Wednesday and time to meet nejis family. One thing for sure, I wasnt ready.

" you'll be fine" neji reasures me

" what if I say something embarrassing" I whine

" you won't"

" I will, I know I will"

" and what is there to say, that's embarrassing?"

" oh hello there mr Huuyga, your son tastes like chocolate" I act

" oh... Wait I taste like chocolate?" neji asks

" chocolate ice cream" I correct him

" uh... Ok. To prevent that from happening, I'll act as farther and you pretend I'm him" neji explains

" ok" I nod, I clear my through

"hello mr huuyga" I bow

" greetings qortni, I'm sorry I didn't quite get your last name" neji acts

" neji, I can't do this" I whine

" I'm sorry neji isn't here" neji smirks

" neji" I whine once more

" what?" neji sighs going back to his normal self

" I can't do it, it's Realy hard" I frown

" why?"

" dose your dad look like you?"

" I don't know"

" I'm gonna die" I collapse on the floor

" no, your going to be fine, I have to go and get ready now but I will be back soon, use that time to relax, take a shower, and try to look beautifuler, if it's possible" neji comforts me

" dude im in shorts and a tee, I think it's possible" I stand up, as dose neji

" I'll be back soon" neji kisses me and leave

" I'm going to fail" I sigh to myself, I get the clothes I'm wearing to meet nejis family in and I go to the bath room,

" shower" I sing skipping over to the shower, I turn it on then go over to my phone and put on 'its on like donky kong' by blood on the dance floor,

'fuckn yeah'

then i get undressed and jump in the shower and do my hair and ya know, shit,

" it's on like donky kong, it's on like donky kong. Bitch I don't know if you can handal it all, go go long I'm on like king kong" I sing along with my phone, once I was done I got out and got dressed, a black floor length dress with colorful ribbon around my waist and streaming down the sides of the dress freely. I do my make up and hair, then walk out of the bathroom, and to a twirl in the hallway, some one wolf whistled, I stopped and looked down the hallway

" neji! You scared me" I yelp

" nice dress" he complements

" oh, no I'm sorry, or something?" I mumble

" I'm sorry" neji chuckles

" you better be" I narrow my eyes at him

" are you ready?" he asks, I nod and sigh then we leave and walk to nejis house.

Cammi POV

" I'm sorry cammi, I broke" sasuke says emotionlessly, standing infront of me, both of us in his room,

" its fine" I smile and caress his cheek

" no, it's not. My feelings for you are too strong" he frowns

" what do you mean?" I ask

" I won't be able to become any stronger, and I won't be able to kill itachi" sasuke grits his teeth

" no, make it the opposite, I can help you" I smile

" but, can you make it work?"

" I know I can" I wisper, then Kiss sasuke he kisses back, suddenly the door opens, sasuke breaks the kiss

" woah I'm sorry, just need some clothes" suigetsu walks past is naked

" cover up" I slam my hands over my eyes

" fuck where are my clothes?" suigetsu mutters to himself

" eh, I'll just wear these" he shrugs and walks out of the room again, with I think a pair of sasukes clothes, I giggle

" suigetsu!" sasuke shouts and storms out of his room

" oooooo your in trouble" I giggle following


	15. Chapter 15

Franki POV

" full house" hidan puts his cards down

" fuck" I curse

" c'mon hand it over" hidan grins, yup I'm not the best at poker, its not different for strip poker either. I sigh as I take of my top and give it to hidan, he gets a small nose bleed. Oh and yeah, pain left, so me and hidan got really bored, so yes we played strip poker, in his room.

" your a perv you know that?" I sigh

" one more round" his smile wide

" no, I'll end up naked" I frown

" it's what I'm aiming for" his smile gets bigger

" ugh, perv... And no I'm not playing another round" I fold my arms

" fine." hidan grunts

" can we play dare?" he asks

" uhm... There's nothing else to do" I shrug

" but I'm starting" I point at hidan, he nods

" I dare you to give me my clothing back" I smile

" or?..."

" or what?"

" I get to choose two dares, and they both have to be related some how"

" ugh, fine give me my clothing back or... Give me yours" I shrug, hidan takes of his cloak and gives it to me, I put it on and zip it up, but the zip got jammed half way up my boobs

" fuck, it's stuck" I mumble

" nope, that's as far as it goes" hidan smiles, I role my eyes

" my turn, I dare you to take off all of you own clothing, but you get to keep my cloak on, or... Take off every thing!" hidan shouts, I sigh and take off what's left of my clothing, but keep the cloak on,

" into the pile" hidan points at the pile of my clothes, I throw them onto it

" Kay my turn... I dare you to... Uhm..." I ponder on

" take of my clothes?" hidan guesses

" no, no, no... I dare you to let me wear your jashin necklace for the rest of the time I'm staying here" I smile, Hidans jaw drops,

" or?" he asks worriedly

" take it off forever" I laugh evily, hidan grunts and takes his necklace off, kisses it and hands it to me

" MOTHERFUCKING JASHINIST BITCH!" I shout puttin it on, then I notice a stab wound on Hidans stomach

" what's that?" I ask

'ofcorse I knew, I just wanted to hear him say it'

" it's how I prey to lord jashin" he shrugs - insert fangirl scream here-

" oh, stay still for a sec" I got an idea, I leaned in closer to Hidans wound

'I've just dreamed about this, but if I'm right then...'

I lick the wound a couple of times

' on nom, fucking blood lust right there bitches'

Hidan moans, causing me to stop

" fuck, I'm sorry... Blood lust" I shrug

" nah it's fine" hidan blushes

" naw your blushing" I smile

" only coz my blood is dripping from your mouth, and it looks sexy"

" oh, sorry" I go to wipe my mouth, but hidan stops me, I look at him. He licks the blood off the side of my mouth and smirks at me

" looky looky" I point to his stomach, where his wound was. Just avoiding the moment. Hidans wound had gone, my theory was right

'MOTHERFUCKING YEAH'

" woah it's gone... bitch has a magical toungue" hidan smirks at me

" you make everything sound sick" I push him playfully

" says the one wearing only my cloak"

" you made me!" I shout, hidan smirks,

" I'm hungry" I stand up

" SUBAMMAS!" hidan shouts

" subammas your self" I leave his room, deidara standing infront of me

" deidara" I bow slightly, then go to the kitchen, aaaaaaaaand deidara follows

'fuck'

" uh, I have some questions" deidara looks at me strangly

" shoot" I sit on the counter

" what dose subammas mean?"

" shut up bitch and make me a sandwich"

" ok... And... Why are you wearing Hidans cloak... Just Hidans cloak" deidara blushes

" we were playing strip poker, then Dare" I shrug

" ok?... Oh and the moan?" deidara blushes a little more

" uhm... Hard to exain"

" how hard?"

" it's easier showing" I shrug

" ok, then show me" deidara says

'fuck'

" pass me your arm, or a wound you already have" i demand, deidara grabs out a kunai and stabs his arm

'that easy? Emo much'

I grab his arm and lick away the blood and lick the wound too, deidara moans slightly, I stop and wipe my mouth, before anything is said

" that, my friend is why" I smile and go to the fridge and open it

"the cuts gone... You even licked away the blood" deidara gasped

" blood lust bitch" I smile and drink some milk

" blood lust?" deidara questions

" it means I crave blood" I put the milk back

" oh" deidara nods

" wait... Can you bring dead people back to life?" he asks

" never tried" I shrug

" can we?"

" I don't see what not" I shrug, deidara pulls me into his room, closes and locks the door, he puls a box out from under a red bed

" try this" deidara hold out what looks like sasoris old heart thingy

'nawwww he wants sasori back alive'

I shrug and take the cylinder gently, I take a deap breath then lick it all over, once I had done I placed it on the red bed, we watched the cylinder for a few moments, then I heard faint beating, it became louder and louder

" hes alive" I smile, deidara picks the heart cylinder up and opens a red closet, to reveal what looks like sasoris old body

" wait I thaugh his body got crushed and shit" I ponder

" this is his backup, it dosent have any of the wepons" deidara mumbles putting the heart into sasori.

Sasori opens his eyes and steps out of the closet

" dude" deidara smiles

" woah, I'm back" sasori looks around, his gaze locks on me, I smile

" f-franki?" sasori stutters

' holey motherfucker, he knows me' - insert fangirl scream here-

" yes" I nod shyly

" I'm back" sasori brethes

" well I'll be leaving" I walk over to the door and unlock it, I slowly walk out and close to door behind me.

' MOTHERFUCKING MAGICAL TOUNGUE YEAH BITCHES SASORIS BACK!'.

" I'm back" I heard pain

" heyy pain!" I run up to him

" leader-sama"pain corrects me

" I already told you, I'm not a leader" I put my hands on my hips, pain sighs

" anyways, how was your day?" he asks me

" I have a magical toungue" I smile

" magical?"

" yeah, it can bring people back to life, and give living people orgasms" I nod

" oh, and please explain" pain try's to pull the zip up on the cloak, no luck

" me and hidan were playing strip poker, then dare" I smile madly

"ok..." pain gives me a weird look

" oh and sasoris back" I smile skipping away, just in time for hidan to come out of his room, a nice giant hole through his chest

" um... Hidan?" I question looking through the hole

" I was just preying" he shrugs, I give him 'the mother look' ( ya know, the look ya mum gives you when you're either not telling the truth or not telling anything at all)

" I really was" he shrugs, I still give him 'the mother look'

" well you have my necklace" he points out, I smile And giggle, I lick his wound and all the blood dripping from it

'om nom'

" sasoris back" I smile and skip away, only to be tackled by, I'm guessing sasori. I was right. He had pinned me to the ground, him looming over me

" uhm, evening" I say looking at the Possision We're in

" thank you" sasori whispers

' mummie can I kiss him please!'

" alright thats enough sasori, my puppy" hidan pulls sasori off of me

" I'm not anyone's puppy but kisames!" I shout standing up

" I bed to differ, your in my cloak, and my necklace..." hidan ponders off

" you have my other clothes" I whine

"welcome back sasori. Oh and hidan give her clothes back" pain orders, standing behind me, hidan sighs going to his room,

" leader-sama" sasori bows, I raise my eyebrow

'ohhhhh he was calling pain leader, ha, I thaugh it was me. I'm so silly'.


	16. Chapter 16

Franki POV

After I got my clothes back and put them on, I took of Hidans cloak and gave it back, but kept his necklace.

" I'm going for a walk!" I called, and left the base.

I walked down a small row of trees, then it came to a lake,

" water!" I screamed running over and playing with the water like a little puppy

" sasuke I found her!" suigetsus head popes out of the water

" were we playing hade and seek?" I ask

" by the way you were hiding I guess you can say that" suigetsu came more out of the water

" get her!" sasuke shouted

" you want me? But what for?" I ask

" to kill you" sasuke came out behind some trees

" Sasuke, her necklace" suigetsu pointed at the jashin necklace

'dumb kid'

" take her then" sasuke walked away, water surrounded me, I let it. What else was there to do

" are we going somewhere fun?" I ask

" what makes you think that?" suigetsu looks at me

" I'm in a bubble" I smile

" no bubble fun parks the other way" suigetsu says sarcastically

" oh..." I frown

" suigetsu" sasuke spoke

" find out as much as you can from her" sasuke then disapears

" sure leave me with her" suigetsu mutters, then we poof into a room

" tell me who you are and how you know us, also, how and when did I become your husband"

Sasuke POV

" sasuke, look I found it!" Karin shouted holding up the lost (or so I thaugh) shirt

" what do I get for finding it?" she asks

" that's it! I give up!" suigetsu storms out of the room, I've never seen him so angry

" can someone else try?" suigetsu collapses on the sofa

" Karin, go" I poin to the room, she sighs and dose as I say

" what did you find out" I turn to suigetsu

" nothing" he sighs

" hn" I laugh

" no you don't get it, it started of as 20 questions, then she was asking question after question, every time I answered she told me i was wrong, then She would tell the write answer, as if I was a book" suigetsu explains

'this girls quite strong'

" no!" Karin screams and runs out of the room and into hers, I smirk, my turn. I glide over to the door and go in,

" oooo sasukes turn" she squeals

" do you want to live?" I ask

" yup"

" then answer this question-" she cut me off

" sasuke uchiha, one of the remaining uchihas, along with itachi, you formed your own team after killing orochimaru, team taka. Along side juugo, suigetsu and Karin, I also believe you're currently dating cammi death" she smiles evily

'how?- what?-'

" who are you" I Realy wanted to kill her at this point, she smiles evily looking into my eyes, I activate my sharengan,

" there's no use" she shrugs

" I know everything about you and everyone else you know" she smirks

" who are you?" I demand

" franki death" she replies slowly, I gasp,

"go ahead kill me, I know you want to, but if you do, you will break cammis heart, you and I both know that" she stands up and breaks the bubble

" or have you already done that?" she walks closer

'how dare she!'

I slammed her up against a wall, holding her neck

" you have the guts to say that" I spit

" evening cammi" she coughs smiling, I turn and see cammi shocked in the door way

" cammi" I wisper and let go of franki, cammi runs of

" cammi wait" I call going after her.

Cammi POV

Why, sasuke killing franki, sure it could of been Frankis fault, but why was she here in the first place.

I jumped up on a tall tree and cried

" cammi, please" sasuke wispers

" sasuke, ño, thats just too far!" I shout and hiss at him like a cat

" I'm Realy sorry"

" go away!"

" cammi"

" go!" I shout

" please cammi" he steps closer

" SHE SAID GO!" franki growls jumping infront of me

" I need to talk to her!" sasuke shouts

" NOWS NOT THE TIME BITCH!" franki growls, her canines clearly shown

" no! I'm staying" sasuke atacks franki, she bites back, sinking her teeth into his arm, knowing franki, her blood lust will kick in soon and drink him dry,

" franki stop!" I scream and fall to my hands and knees.

Sasuke POV

" cammi" Franki let go of my arm and pushed me of the tree, I landed on the branch below and jumped back up

" she told you to leave!" franki shouts at me

" I don't care, I... I love her" I look at cammi, then Back up to franki, she's looking at the bite mark she made, franki slowly licks her lips

" uh, franki?" I question, cammi looks up

" sasuke, run" cammi mutters, I do as she says and run as fast as I can away from franki, but she chases me

'fuck she's just as fast as me'

I run faster, but I triped and something, no franki grabbed my leg. Then all went black

'damn I lost too much blood'


	17. Chapter 17

Qortni POV

" thank you mr huuga" I thanked nejis dad walking with neji to his room

" your dads really nice" I complimented

" only because your here" neji smiles, I giggle

" this is my room" neji opens the door to his room,

" it's too boring" I scoff

" oh in sorry did you want chains and whips?" neji asked, I looked at him hope in my eyes,

" oh god" neji sighs realizing what he just said

" really?" I asked

" no, why would I?" neji asked

" for me" I smile

" no, that's not right" neji cringes

" says you" I spit, neji roles his eyes, i skip over to his double bed and jump on it, and turn to look at neji, me on all fours. Tail in the air.

" no, not here"

" why not?"

" what if my dad walks in"

" so?" I ask

" or hinata" neji adds

" THREE-" I shouted but got cut off by nejis hand

" shhhhhh" he wispers and removes his hand, mainly coz I was licking it

" threesome" I wisper, neji facepalms, I smile

" I have to get you home before dark" neji looks at me, I snuggle into the covers

" can't I stay here?" I whine

" no" neji picks me up and drags me out of his room

" nuuuuuu!" I scream trying to grab the bed

" c'mon, home time" neji puts me down

" fffffffffine" I sigh.

" I'm going to walk qortni home!" neji called to his farther and we left, I skipped infront of neji, he stayed behind and kept walking

" skip neji, skip!" I shout, he shakes his head

" skeeeeeeeeeeep!" I shout, neji shakes his head again

" not fu-" I got cut off buy a hand covering my mouth and I got dragged into the bushes. A blindfold got put over my eyes and my mouth was duck Taped, and I think I was put in a bag or something.

'motherfucker'

Franki POV

I had to sit outside, because there was a lot of blood... Sasuke blood... And I was being told off.

" you don't just bite people!" Karin screams at me

" Karin... You have bite marks all over your body, and your telling me not to bite people" I narrow my eyes at her

" why did you bite him?" suigetsu asks

" I hope he dosent have aids" I ponder, suigetsu cracks up laughing, Karin started about at me again

" he's blood type AB..." I keep pondering, Karin keeps shouting and suigetsus still laughing.

" ENOUGH!" cammi shouts opening sasukes door, giving us death glares, the two shut up and I smile.

" sasukes awake" cammi says, karin runs into the room and suigetsu sits next to me

" you gonna come see?" cammi asks

" I'm going to stay here, he has my favorite blood type" I nod

" I'm gonna stay with wifie" suigetsu puts an arm around me. -insert fan girl scream here-

" ugh" cammi closes the door

" wifie?" I ask

" yeah, I was thinking... Would you like to go out?" he asks me

" yes" I nod emotionlessly

" cool" suigetsu takes a sip out of his water bottle

" what blood type do you have?" I ask

" water" he shrugs, I giggle,

" can I try?" I ask

" sure" he shrugs, I sit on his lap, and bite his neck, he was right water, but there was some blood mixed in with it,

" B" I smile

" awesome" he nods, I smile and kiss him.

Sasuke POV

" are you sure your ok sasuke?" Karin asks me

" I'm fine" I get out of bed, I grip my head and use the wall to stand up right

" sasuke your lost to much blood please rest" cammi scolds

" look I'm fine" I frown

" ugh, fine but don't come crying to me when you fall" she storms out of the room. I stumble out of the room, to find suigetsu and franki making out hard core,

" do you guys mind" I grunt in my usual annoyed tone

" not really" franki says and goes back to making out with suigetsu.

'yuck'

I walk more into the living area, then to the kitchen, I was hungry. I ate then went back to bed, Mabey cammi was right I did need rest. Good thing franki and suigetsu was gone. Wait... Franki dosent have a bed... Was this bad? I drifted of to sleep.

In the morning I got up and went to the kitchen. Franki on the bench and suigetsu, again making out with her. I tried to ignore them and make some food, about half way through they left

'thank god'

I brought my food through to the lounge. Again franki and suigetsu making out... On the sofa

" guys... Move" I say emotionlessly, suigetsu lifts franki up bridal style, she giggles,and they go else where.

" why are we never like that?" cammi asks

'I didn't realize she was here'

" I don't have time for childish games" i murmur

" childish? I could hear them at it basically all night" she exclaims

'wow I must have been out of it'

" what were they doing?" I asked

' I knew what she was talking about'

" they were doing it" she exclaims

" what?" I ask

" it"

" what?"

" it sasuke, it"

" what exactly is it?"

" Sex sasuke, they were having sex, ya know the thing we never do any more!" cammi shouts and walks off obviously angry,

" hn"

" I have her" juugo walks in with a sack,

" into the room" I shrug and get up, juugo puts the bag into the room I ordered and he left, I stayed and watched as the girl got out of the bag, removed the tape and blindfold,

" that was the most worst sleep I've had since I got here" the girl streaches, she was beautiful, black hair with rainbow streaks in it, the dress maches her hair too,

" woah, hey sasuke" the girl smiles, she also knew me, and didn't seem afraid

" qortni?" I ask, she nods

'we have the right girl'

" welcome" I say coldly

" wuts up with you and cammi?" She asks,

' she knows too?'

" I don't know" I shrug

" oh, cool. What am I doing here?"

" cammi requested you joined team taka"

" juugo here?"

" yes"

" suigetsu?"

" yes"

" uhm... Franki?"

" yes" I grit my teeth

" yay the whole gang is here!" she squeals and runs out of the room,

" uh... Sasuke?" she questions

" what" I ask looking out to where the lounge would be... Now replaced with ashes and rubble.

" what happened?" I ask

" sasuke" I heard a verry familiar voice, I turn to se naruto, full kuuybi mode

" naruto" I spit.

No ones POV

The two boys staring at each other, naruto covered in blood sasuke confused

" where is every one?" sasuke asks

" dead" naruto smiles evily,

" and your next" naruto runs at sasuke and cuts him in half, then qortni. He dumps them in the pile of people, cammi, suigetsu, juugo, franki, qortni and sasuke, they were then lit on fire and left to burn.

" woah!" franki sat up, in her own house, back in the real world

" guys?" qortni asks, the two girls nod

" let's never use phones infront of the t.v again" qortni says, the other two agree.


	18. Epilogue

So it's been a year now, ya know, since we went into naruto. And I franki never want to go back again. I have learnt my lesson... But my stupid friend messes this up big time.


	19. Chapter 18

Franki POV

" I wish we can go back when ever we wanted" cammi sighs,

" it's been a year, and your still going on about it?" I question

" yeah, cammi get over it, we are never going back into naruto" qortni says. Cammis mum, well my mum now, she adopted qortni, so she lives with us now and shes our sister.

" but it would be awesome..." qortni trails off

" are you guys ready? School starts soon" my dad calls

" yeah we'll be down soon!" I shout. I grab my jashin necklace ( yeah I still had it from when hidan lent it too me) then I run down stairs and grab the toast on the table, and go to the fridge

" dad, where's my bottle?" I ask

" this one?" he asks holding up my glass bottle with red liquid in it

" yes, now pass it" I order

" what is the stuff, it tastes sort of like metal" he adds

" YOU DRUNK SOME!" I shout snatching the bottle off of him

" yes" he nods curiously

" daaaaaaaaad, it's mine" I whine

" tell me what it is, then I won't drink anymore"

" AB" I shrug

" is that some sort of new drink?" dad asks

" no" I shake my head

" then what do you mean by AB?" he asks

" blood dad, you drank blood" I smirk, his weyes widen and he covers his mouth

" in the sink" I point to the sink, he vomits in the sink, I leave the room, and go to the front door

" BITCHES IM LEAVING!" I shout and go to school.

" hey whore" my friend charles bumps into me putting his arm around me

" dickens" I salute him my normal way, with two fingers and a slight nod,

" how's my whore doing today?" he asks

" the usual, dad drank my blood and I ditched the bitches at home" I shrug

" your dads a vampire and you are a very nice person" he says sarcastically

" no, my dad drank my out of my bottle" I shake my bottle a little

" dude that's discusting, I cant believe you like that shit" he scowls as we walk into the school,

" it's good" I stare at the blood

" put the blood away" my other friend kiri pushes the bottle into my chest

" evening" I salute my usaul way, and put the blood away,

" evening franki" he bows slightly

" how's it going?" I ask

" eh, shit" he shrugs

" oh, sure, when Kiri comes on the scene we all forget about charli" Charles frowns

" nah, I still love you Charles" I smile

" oh hey you guys Finnished the drawings?" Kiri asks

" the anime ones?" I question

" wait what?" Charles questions rather loudly

" I asked you guys to draw your selfs if you were in anime" Kiri explains

" here's mine" I hand the drawing to Kiri

" thanks, who are these two?" Kiri asks pointing to the picture

" my sisters, the one with Realy long hair is qortni, and the other one with purple in her hair is cammi" I explain

" nice" Kiri nods

" thanks" I smile

" and the monster smiles" luke insults, Luke is this guy at school, he's a real ass, all of the time and he always insults me, we all call him earthquake, coz every time he walks the ground shakes.

" just leave her alone!" Charles shouts defending me

" it's fine charles, he's not worth your breath" I glare at luke.

Qortni POV

" are you ready now?" I ask cammi, it's been almost an hour, and we're Gona be late for school... Again

" no I can't find plurple" she exclaims, plurple is the purple rope sasuke wears around his waist, cammi got that, franki got the jashin necklace, and I have nejis curse mark tattooed on my forehead, but my hair covers it.

" it's on the sofa" I sigh, cammi squeals and goes to get it, she comes back and wears it how sasuke dose,

" can we leave now?" I ask, cammi nods

" thank you" I open the door and walk to school with cammi. We get there just before the bell went, me and cammi went to our own classes, I texted franki and cammi when I got to class, no reply from both of them. I sat down and looked out the window, watching time fly.

" pssssst, qortni" the guy next to my whispers, I look at him and he points to David, I shake my head and ignore everyone again. Finally the bell went and we were aloud to leave, I stood up and walked as fast as I could out of the room.

I met franki, cammi, Charles and kiri where we normally meet, at the back of the field.

" I'm telling you it actually happened!" charles cries explaining something to franki, she keeps shaking her head

" even if you can I'm not going along with it, enough bad stuff has happened already" franki huffs

" but I bet it was all a dream"

" IT WAS NOT!" the two of them got in a huge argument, I zoned out and watched as these girls were walking around, then they turned into one person, I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming, nope the girl was still there, and she looked quite familiar but I couldn't quite tell, so I asked myself

'have I ever seen a girl with brown hair and pink streaks in it, hair style similar to deidaras, just shorter... Nope I hadn't'.

Franki POV

When we had to go back to class, I walked there myself, I had math, it only has like 8 students in it, and I don't talk to any one, yeah I know I'm an emo kid.

" hi" this girl sits next to me, she reminded me of someone... Pink streaks...

" do I know you?" I ask

" you should remember me, it took me forever to get here to find you sis" she smiles

'sis?'

" I'm sorry I only have two sisters" I lean Away from the strange girl

" you don't remember" she frowns

" what? Am I sposed to?" I ask

" yeah, we had so much fun together" she looks at me hopefully

" what's your name?" I ask

" you have to guess" she smiles

" can I have a clue?" I ask

" ti-" she smiles, I give a questioning look

" ti-" she repeats

" timmi train!" she shouts waving her arms about

" timmi?" I ask surprised, she nods furiously

" wow how did you get here?" I ask

" howl helped me, he misses you"

" nawwwwwh, but I can't go back"

" why?"

" last time was terrible" I shutter

" aw, well I'll tell him you say hi, I have to go" timmi walks out of the room and waves. wow, she was here, unbelievable.

I didn't meet anyone at lunch, coz I went home. I ran out of blood ( the one in the bottle) so I went home and done my favorite thing, sleep.

Cammi POV

After school qortni, Kiri and I went to charles house, he told us that he has a machine that's magical, so we went to check it out, it was amazing like a giant commuter

" do you guys want to try it out?" Charles asks

" would I!?" I shout

" ok, so I put this into here" he puts a picture of three girls and two boys in a slot thingy, then he puts a disc in a DVD slot and pushes a big green button

" ooooo interesting" I smile then suddenly naruto came on the screan

" yay naruto, where's sasuke!" I shout

" in there" Charles points at the screen

" what?" I ask

" let's go in" Kiri smiles

" yeah" qortni runs through the screen,

" Frankis gona kill me for this" charles sighs and walks in too, I follow, unsure. I was engulfed in put darkness.


	20. Chapter 19

Franki POV

I woke up and it was Realy dark, I sighed and sat up, red hair fell around my face,

" what?!" I shouted grabbing the hair

" who died my hair?" I questioned, I then got out of bed and went over to my mirror, I wasnt me, I was the character I created. Red eyes, dark red hair, perfect body, but younger.

" what, when..." I looked around, it was lighter now and vivid.

" no, not again!" I shouted, And rushed to get ready, I threw on some clothes that were on my bed, all black, then I found my waist coat, I left my room and went down the hall way, my house was the same,

" dad?!" I called, no reply,

'shit'

I left the house and started walking down the street, the houses were different, Realy different, like naruto different.

' if I'm in naruto again I'm going to kill whoever braught me here'

I walked around a corner and saw the hokage mantion,

'motherfucker'

I walked into the mantion and to the office, I knocked a few times

" yes?" an old man said, I opened the door and stepped in, and there was old man hokage,

" hello, who are you child?" the hokage asks

' shit I'm right at the start of naruto'

" uhm... franki" I look around a bit

" nice to meet you franki, the academy is about to start, are you a student there" he asks, I shake my head

" oh, well follow me" the hokage stands up and walks out of the office, I follow. He leads me to the school, and to a class room, Irukas class.

" Iruka, this is franki, she will be joining your class" he hokage leaves

" franki, it's great to have you in our class" Iruka smiles, I decided to be the emo me,

" whatever" I shrug

" uh- please take a seat" Iruka points to a desk at the back by its self,

'yeah motherfucker'

" now where was I?... Ah yes.." Iruka kept talking, I looked around mostly out side, then I noticed a certain emo staring at me, I looked at him emotionlessly,

" franki, sasuke are you paying atention?" Iruka asks, I egnore and look out the window again. Once the bell went I stood up after every one else and slowly walked out. I got outside and sat down behind a tree, being my emo self.

" hey, new girl" naruto jumped infront of me, I looked up at him emotionlessly

" hey I'm naruto uzukamki!" he shouts pointing to himself

" and I'm going to become hokage, believe it" he smiles, I stand up and jump into the tree and hide.

" she left!" naruto shouted

" Baka" I mutter under my breath, then I saw sasuke in the tree too, staring at me, I stare back. We stare at eachother emotionlessly for quite some time,

" who are you" he asks, I don't answer and disappear,then reappear in class at my desk, I knew it was going to start soon, plus I like annoying people.

" franki your early" Iruka walks into class, I nod then look out the window again.

" you!" naruto shouts standing on my desk pointing at me, I look at him bordly

" I was talking to you and you disappeared!" he shouted, I shrug

" don't you ever talk!" naruto shouts again

" naruto get of the desk and leave her alone, mabey she's shy" Iruka says, naruto gets of the desk and sits next to sakura, and sasuke walks in, a whole lot of fan girls surround him, I zone put and stare out the window, lovely place.

' I can't be the only person here, cammi or qortni must be here some where'.

" you guys better be ready for the test tomorrow" Iruka announces, some students sigh and grunt, I stay emotionless, I look around the class again, aaaaaaaaaaaand sasukes staring at me,

'this guys has an issue'

I decide not to stare back, I stand up and leave the class, people gasping as I do,

" hey you can't just leave!" naruto shouts, then the bell goes

' sucker fucker'

I walk home real slow like, thinking.

" we have to find her!" a girl shouts, I turn and see two girls and two boys, I didn't reconize the boys but the girls looked like the characters I drew of qortni and cammi, I jump into a tree near by and listen,

"What if it didnt work, she could still be back home" the one with long hair says

" no It did, my watch says so, see, five" a guy says

" it would be great if we could track her" the other guy says

" we only have two more days to find her" the watch guy says

" why?" the purple haired girl asks

" then she'll be stuck in here" watch guy frowns

" she's Gona hurt you enough as it is!" long haired girl shouts

" wait, it's been one day already" the other guy says

" that means we only have one day" watch guy announces

' I knew who they were, watch boy was Charles, the other guy was kiri, the long haired girl is qortni, and the other cammi'

" so I found you guys" I jump down from the tree

" franki!" cammi shouts hugging me

" cammi wait, how do you know It's her?" charles asks

" because I'm going to kill you!" I shout running towards him, I grab his neck and start strangling him,

" who knew the new girl had a temper" I heard an emo voice behind me

" sasuke piss of before your next" I let go of charles and start going for sasuke. kiri, qortni and cammi hold me back,

" sasuke I would get out of here, before she kills you" qortni struggles

" timmi train!" a girl shouted and a toy train landed on my head, I watch as a younger version of timm lands infront of me,

" timmi!" I shout and hug her

" hey franki, please excuse me" she smiles and turns around

" shoo, shoo, emos arnt accepted here, shoo, shoo" she shoo's sasuke away, he goes away and my friends let me go,

" I knew you would come back" timmi jumps up and down

" I didn't" I glare at Charles, he hides behind cammi

" but why did you come to this time?" timmi asks

" don't know" I shrug and glare at charles, he shrugs,

" oh well, I have something to show you" timmi grabs my arms and we disapear.

Cammi POV

We watch as franki and timmi disapear,

" fuck if we don't get back soon, we never will!" kiri shouts

" we will get her and us back no matter what" I announce

" but we dont even know where she went" qortni says

" too true my friend, too true... " I smile, I have a plan


	21. Chapter 20

Timmi POV

I took franki back to my house, she can stay with me.

" franki, I'm going to let you stay with yme until you go back" I announced

" uh... Sure" franki shrugs looking around, then howl walks in

" howl!" I shout

" shut up!" he growls

" but look who's here" I point to franki, howl looks at franki bluntly

" it's franki" I remind him

" no it's not, franki dosent look like that" he huffs and goes to his room, franki looks at the ground

" he dosent know me" she frowns

" no, its just you look different is all" I reasure her

" yeah" she sighs

" yay! Ya wana play trains?" I ask, she shakes her head

" why not?" I ask

" I'm back here... I never wanted to come back"

" w-why?"

" last time something Realy bad happened, I don't want it to happen again"

" oh"

" take me back to the village" she orders,

" uhm... I only have the ability to transport here, we have to walk back" I rub the back of my head

" ugh, fine lets go" she sighs and walks out, I follow after here, showing her the way.

Cammi POV

I told every one to split up and look for franki,

" you guys see her?" I ask through the Walky-talky

" nope" they all replied.

We kept searching all night, no luck. I fell asleep on a tree.

" GUYS I FOUND HER!" charli shouted waking me up.

" Good where?" I ask

" the main gates" he says, we all run there,

" we found you!" I shout

" yeah, now let's go back" she smiles weekly

" yeah" I nod

" ok, guys are you ready?" charli asks

" yes" we all say at the same time

" bye bye, hope to see you soon" timmi smiles and waves. White light starts to surround us, then seeps away.

" HOME!" franki shouts, I look around, we were still in the leaf

" WHAT?! WHY ARNT WE HOME!" franki shouts

" uh guys" charli points to his watch, we all look at his watch, it says 'times up'

" what's that's sposed to mean?" qortni asks

" we're stuck here for a while" charli frowns

" WHAT?!" franki shouts

" you see, after two days the machine goes into sleep mode, so we can't get out until someone turnes it on" he explains

" no not again!" franki collapses on the ground, I sit down beside her rubbing her back, trying to sooth her,

" what do we do now?" Kiri asks

" we can just go to the school and become ninjas" I suggest

" yes I've always wanted to become ninja!" Kiri shouts fist pumping

" I wana be a meister" charli frowns

" tough, you got us stuck in here, you becoming a fucking ninja, not a meister. This isnt soul eater, I would have been fine with that, we haven't been there yet, but here? No it's not ok! You are staying here with us and suffering the same way we do!" franki shouts getting louder everytime she spoke

" franki please calm down" I wisper, she takes a deep breath

" there's a test tomorrow at the academy, you guys better be prepared" franki walks off

" damn, she's pissed" charli nods to him self

" yeah because of you!" I shout and walk the same way franki did, qortni follows.

~time skeeeeep~ the next day~

Franki POV

I wok up and got into black shorts and top, with my waist coat over top.

" guys I'm leaving!" I shout running to the front door,

" wait for meeeeeeee!" cammi shouts running into the door

" ready?" I asks laughing a little

" yeah, were you going at 5 in the morning?" she asks

" training, we have a test remember" I smile

" Bleh, no thankyou" she walks away

" so you rammed into a door for no reason" I laugh and leave, I go to the training grounds, I pick the field further away and started, I made two clones first just to warm up, the. Four, six, eight, I kept it going till I got to eighty clones.

" ready?" I ask them

" yeah!" they all shout back

" transform!" we all shout at the same time and transform into dogs, different types, huskys, Alsatians, pugs, you name it and we it was there, he real me was a husky. I concentrated on the ground and dog dummy's raises out of the ground, one for every clone dog,

" bark!- attack!" I barked and the dogs attacked, every time one dummy got destroyed another two would appear, we kept training for two hours, i then Released the clones, transformed back into myself and went to school.

" hey" kiba says to me, I nod at him

"your the girl I saw training this morning right?" he questioned

" I didn't realize you were watching, I'm sorry" I mumble like the emo I am

" no don't apologize, your really good" kiba smiles, akamaru barks - insert fangirl scream here-

" thanks" i mutter as we both walk into class

" I'm kiba, and this is akamaru" he points to akamaru

" franki" I nod slightly, then go to my seat, kiba sits next to me

" nice to meet you franki" kiba grins

" so, uh, after lunch me and some friends are ditching, you should come" he whispers

" ok" I wisper back

" you will?" he asks surprised, I nod

" awesome" he smiles, akamaru barks

" I really like your dog, akamaru" I mumble

" huh? Oh yeah he's awesome I don't know what I would do without him" kiba pets akamaru and he barks, I smile

" I knew I could make you smile" kiba pokes my arm,

" class!" iruka announces

" test time, we will call your names alphabetically according to your last names" iruka explains

" up first is franki" iruka says

" you don't know my last name do you" I wisper walking past him, then I go into the other room,

" franki, I would like you to make two perfect clones" iruka orders, I nod and do as he says, the two clones appear,

" verry good" the hokage compliments, then I transform into a husky and the clones do too

" perfect" iruka claps amazed

" pick a head band" the hokage gestures to the head bands, I bark as if to say 'red', the hokage nods and pulls out a red headband and tied it around my neck, I bow and leave the room, still as a husky and the kids gasp, I jump up the stairs and go back to my seat, next to kiba

" you passed" kiba Hugs me, I blush under my fur,

" nice husky transformation" he compliments, I turn back to my normal self

" thanks, took my forever to perfect" I shrug, akamaru barks, jumps of kibas head and licks my cheek,

" akamaru" kiba scolds

" no it's fine" I pet akamaru

Sasuke POV

That franki chick is different, not like anyone I know, she's hiding something. But I can't keep my eyes off her, no I don't like her, but she's definatly something too look the mutt is ruining it, but she seems to be happy with him.

'She's hiding something'

" class is dismissed" iruka calls, students stand up to leave, then some different people walk in, a girl with unbelievably long black hair, a boy that looks related to her with a weird watch on, and a blondish brown haired boy, but there was one with perfect purple hair, pure purple eyes, and she was happy, smiling. But her eyes said different, scared, confused, but what about. I reconized them as the ones franki was with yesterday

I tried to ignore them and leave,

" cammi! Your late" franki says sternly, then hugs the purple haired girl and laughs,

I leave the room, only to be followed by fan girls

'shit'

I run away from them back to my house.

Franki POV

I hugged cammi laughing,

" oh, kiba these are my two sisters, and my friends" I gesture to my friends

" cammi, qortni, kiri and Charles" I smile pointing to each of them as I say their name

" ehem!" timmi pokes her head in the door way and walks in,

" oh and this is timmi" I giggle

" her other sister" timmi hugs kiba

" yeah, I like hugs. Aaaaaaaanyways, franki may I speak with you, it's really important, and top secret" timmi smiles, I nod and she drags me outside,

" what's so important?" I asks slightly scared

" whos the really cute guy with brown hair?" she asks

" seriously?" I question

" yes he so hot I wana eat waffles off of him" she smiles crazily

" I though some one had died" I sigh in relief

" so?"

" so what?"

" who is the really hot waffle baking guy?"

" his names Kiri, he's one of my best friends" I smile shaking my head a little

" can I have his hot-dog?" timmi asks

" that's enough" I cringe, then go back inside the class room.


	22. Chapter 21

Timmi POV

So I found out that kiri is related to to the black haired guy Charles, and stuff, oh plus we enrolled in the academy, and we Finnished our tests, they were too easy.

" franki" I whined skipping next to her, she was just walking

" yes?" she sighed

" wana sleep at my house?" I ask

" no" she says bluntly

" but whyyyyyyyyy not" I whined

" I don want to"

" please?"

" no"

" kill joy, sad clown, squished jellybean" I Insulted her

" fine I'll do it" she skoffs

" chea!" I scream

" let's go!" I shout trapping her arm

" I need some clothes and shit first" she sighs

" good Idea!" I shout happily then skip to her house

" I'm not skipping" franki huffs

" squished jellybean" I mumble. When we arrive at Frankis house, she got all her clothes and stuff she needed and then we went back to my house,

" let's play trains!" I shouted

" ugh timmi I don't want to, I'm not a train person" franki sits on the floor

" plane?" I ask

" no"

" car?"

" no"

" any vehicle, I have them all" I smile summoning my big box of vehicles

" no, I like dogs" franki huffs

" well I have horses" I ponder

" no. doggys"

" uhm I think howl has his wolf toys" I go over to howls room door

" howl turn off your porn I'm comming in" I know I on his door

" I'm not watching porn" he grunts, I open the door, he was on his bed reading

" ok so your reading porn" I shrug

" it's not!" He shouts

" yeah I don't care, where are your plastic wolfies?" I ask

" the blue box under my bed" he shrugs

" thanks" I walk over to his king size bed and look under it, I saw lots of magazines, porn. I giggle and grab the blue box and run out.

" FFFFRRRAAAAAAANNNNNKKKKKIIII IIIIII!" I shout then sit next to her

" yes?" She asks

" I have a plan" I smile

" what's it about?"

" howl is having friends over later today, and we can pull a prank on him" I explain, franki smirks evily

" I love pranks..." She ponders on. I then explain to her the prank, and we wait till howl leaves the house.

" let's go!" I shout and we both run into the bathroom

" do you have it?" Franki asks, I nod an pull out a saw, franki smiles and we start to saw off the toilet, giggling a lot. Once we got it of we lifted it and braught it to howls room and placed it on his bed, we then emptied under his bed, all off under his bed was stacked with porn,

" dirty dirty boy" I tisk

" ohhhh" franki smiles opening a magazine, she flipped through many pages before i took it off her and placed it on his bed,

" remember why we're here?" I ask her, she nods sadly

" good, when we Finnish this you can pick one to read later" I sigh, franki smiles and we carry on putting the magazines on the floor around his bed and on his bed too,

" Kay pick one and get under his bed" I order as I get under his bed, franki joins me after choosing one, we nod at each other smiling. We wait till howl comes back home. I heard the front door open and some dude voices, i couldn't help but giggle a little, his bedroom door opens, and guys start laughing,

" dude there's a toilet on your bed" one says

" forget that, he has porn all over his floor" another one laughs, franki and I try out best not to laugh.

" wha? How?" Howl asks shoving the magazines under his bed, I passed them to franki and she pushed them out the opposite side, us trying not to laugh, the guys now laughing more,

" guys don't just stand there, help me" howl orders. Then Suddenly the magazines come flying in, we push them out the opposite sides every time, the boys are still laughing, but howl isn't, he gets so angry he lifts up his whole bed,

" run!" I squeal and run out of the room into my own, I giggle gasping for air,

" that was fun huh franki" I giggle, then I look around, franki wasn't here,

" shit!" I cry and run to howls room, I carefully open the door, to see franki getting tied to a chair

' oh no! There going to rape her'

I run to the kitchen and grab as manny pots and pans as I can and wrap them around me, tightening them with string, I grab a giant spoon and a fork, then carefully wobble over to howls room, I open the door once more to see howl and all his friends passed out, blood running from their noses and franki not tied to the chair anymore

" fr-franki?" I ask opening the door fully

" yeah" she looks at me

" what happened?" I ask

" they thought they were torturing me, so I showed them what real torture is, but they passed out" she scratches the back of her head,

" oh... Well... It's sorta like 10:30, I think it's bed time" I smile weekly

" ok" franki nods

" what's up with the metal?" She asks

" I was going to save you" I explain

" oh... Thanks" she smiles

" no problem" I smile back, we go back to my room, I untie my self and putt all the pots and stuff back then we went back to bed,

" hey franki?" I question

" hm?" She mumbles

" what made them pass out?" I ask

" uhm... Not too sure"

" but they had bleading noses"

" yeah..."

" tell me, what exactly did you do?"

" they were showing me the porn magazines, I was smiling like the person I am, then they gave up, so I broke the rope and was about to tie them To the bed but, they passed out... Then you walked in" franki explains

" oh, it must of been your strength or something, but we will never know" I shrug

" yeah. Night" franki lies down on my spear bed

" night" I turn of the lights and jump into bed, missing it by an inch.

" ow bitch that hurt" I whine, franki laughs

" you'd think living here this long and you would know where your bed is and not the floor" franki laughs

" shuddup" I whine rubbing my nose,

" Kay, night" franki sighs happily

" night" I sigh and stay on the floor.

-next morning-

" Timmi wake up, you'll be late for school!" Franki shouts in my ear

" mmmmm Timmi no wanna" I whine

" timmi has too" franki drags me out of my room and into the kitchen

" I'm not cocking" I said by accident

" I MEANT COOKING!" I shout standing up

" I already made breakfast, and you can cock all you like" franki giggles, I go back to my room and get changed, pink top and green skinny jeens, my head band around my left leg, then I went back into to kitchen

" nice" franki smiles

" shush you'll wake the oomoo" I wisper

" oomoo?" Franki questions

" we've got to get to the river, and we gotta be sneaky, we gotta be sneaky franki, sneaky" I say wiggling my arms in a wavy motion, making them look like water

" yeah there's no way I can do that with my arms" franki shakes her head smiling

" shut up!" Howl opens his door

" oh no listen the oomoo has awoken, run!" I scream grabbing Frankis arm this time and running out of the house,

" what was that about?" Franki asks

" Charlie the unicorn" I smile

" oh, yeah I remember that, and... Narwhals, narwhals swimming in the ocean, causing a commotion, coz they are so awesome" franki sang, we then sang the narwhal song all the way to the leaf village. We arrived at school and went too class, we saw naruto squatting on sasukes desk and really close to sasukes face,

" oh I love this part!" Franki shouts and gets out her phone

'Are they even aloud here?'

Then suddenly sasuke and naruto kiss, I crack up laughing on the floor and franki takes a picture,

" that was awesome!" I shout between laughs

" what? Oh fuck we missed it" Charles runs into the class room

" yeah, and of was too funny!" I laugh even more

" I told you we would miss it" Kiri walks in the room not caring, he sits down on the opposite side of the room from sasuke and most of sasukes fan girls stop beating naruto up and surround kiri.

Franki POV

" that's what ya get for being to lazy" I tisk at Charles

" oi! Bitches! Move!" I growl at the fan girls, they move and I sit next to Kiri,

" fucking fan girls" kiri grumbles

" woah, some one forgot to jerk off this morning" I smile

" shut up, how would you like it if girls were chasing you morning to night, wanting to rape you" kiri explains to me

" well actually that sounds awesome!" I smile, stars in my eyes

" yeah, dude you forgot, she's bi" Charles sits next to me

" no, I remembered, how could I forget" kiri grumbles, I start laughing like crazy,

" what are you talking about?" Charles asks

" remember that night, when I went to your house for a BBQ" I notify Charles

" yes?" He questions

~ it's flash back time!~

" ok, franki, truth or dare?" Kiri asks me

" dare motherfucker" I nod

" kiss her" kiri points to the random girl across form me, I shrug and walk up to her, she starts blushing crazily, I bend down to her height and kiss her on the lips, I then retreat and go beck to where I was sitting

" skank!" Kiri's friend shouts pointing to me, I look at kiri, his jaw is basically on the ground,

" yes?" I ask

" you, you done it..." He says amazed

" you just stood up walked over to her... And kissed her... Like it was nothing..." Kiri explains

" yes, I am aware, I was here... I was the one that done it" I nod slowly

" with such ease..." He wanders on

" do you have a problem with that?" I ask

" are you a lesbian?" He asks

" no I'm bi..." I look at him blankly

" she's bi?... OFFCORSE SHE'S BI!" Kiri shouts sort of relieved

~ end of flash back. Guts bro~

" I will never forget!" I shout, every one in class looks at me

" as I was saying, you will all get put into teams of three or four" iruka explains then he starts reading out the teams and people in it,

" in team 7, naruto uzumaki, Sakura haruno, sasuke uchiha and qortni" iruka calls out, I look at qortni and nod, she nods back.

" in team 8, will be, hinata hyūga, kiba inuzuka, Shino abrumē and franki," iruka calls out my faveourite team, I turn and look at kiba amazed, he smiles and winks at me, I smile at him. I zone out and don't pay attention for the rest of class.

" you may leave when your sensei gets here" iruka says and leaves, first sauna comes in and, Ino, choji, shikamaru and timmi walk out, I wave at timmi, she smiles and waves back, then kurenai collected us, we left the school and went into the forest.

" I need to test you, to see how you will work together" kurenai announces.


	23. Chapter 22

" but first, lets get to know each other" kurenai smiles at us

" you start" she points to kiba

" I'm kiba inuzuka " kiba smirks

" uh... What else am I sposed to say?" He questions

" you're likes, dislikes, hopes and dreams" I nod smiling

" oh, well I like beef gerky and walking akamaru, I don't like... Not beef gerky, I hope... To be an awesome ninja... And I don't wana say my dream..." Kiba blushes a little

" c'mon you say yours and ill say mine" I nudge kiba

" no, you'll laugh" kiba frowns

" I won't, I promise" I tilt my head to the side and smile

" my... My dream is... To... Makefrankimymate" kiba says the last part fast and quietly

" huh? I couldn't quite hear" I lean in closer

" my dream is to make franki my mate..." Kiba mumbles and goes a deep red, I blush slightly too

" that's sweet" kurenai smiles sweetly,

" your turn" she points to me

" I'm franki death, I like blood... Specific type: AB, and akamaru, I dislike people that hurt my friends and blue tack, I hope to ... To one day become important, and my dream... I dream to become kibas mate" I smile and bite my lip blushing

" awww puppy love" kurenai says,

" I guess it's my turn" shino spoke up

" I'm shino abrumē, I like bugs, I dislike other things, I don't hope anything, and I dont dream" shino says bluntly

" good, now your last" kurenai turns to hinata

" uh... I-I'm hinata hyūga, I- I like sweet things, I d-don't dislike much a-and I hope to b-become stronger, I haven't r-really thought out my d-dream" hinata blushes

" lies my friend!" I shout

" oh like you'd know her!" Kiba shouts at me

" she dreams that she marries naruto and have lots of kids" I smile, hinata faints

" no! I bet that's your dream!" Kiba shouts

" no! Me and you are going to have 3 boys, Felix, the oldest, tecnix, the middle child and Phoenix, the youngest. And our wedding will be red and black. Timmi will be my flower girl, maid of honor, brides maid and farther" I announce

" you planed it out already?" Kiba blinks at me, I nod

" you've known me for a day..." He blinks agin

" no... I stalk you" I smile and run off

" what?" Kiba chases after me

" run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the- oof" kiba cut me off my tackling me to the ground and pinning me down

" this is rather uncomfortable" I mumble into the ground, kiba turns me over and pins me down again

" fuck... Not what I expected" I mutter

" now, how long have you known me" kiba looks in my eyes, I shake my head refusing to tell

" you'll have to tell me if ya wana stay pure" kiba smirks, akamaru barks and jumps off of kiba head and onto my stomach, I gulp hard.

" tell" kiba warnes, I shake my head, akamaru shuffles down and lifts up my top with his mouth,

" no!" I scream, akamaru goes under my top and sits there, I start breathing heavily

" ya Gona tell me now?" Kiba asks, I bite my lip, refusing to tell. Akamaru goes further up my top, now just below my boobs, I shut my eyes.

" you'll have to tell at some point" kiba growls quietly,

" I will never tell" I shake my head again

" be that way. Akamaru" kiba orders, akamaru starts chewing at my bra, my eyes snap open when it breaks, kiba smirks

" tel now, or someone's gona have no underwear" kiba whispers

" your dirty you know that" I growl

" akamaru" kiba orders, akamaru gets out from under my top and starts bitting the button on my red skinny jeens,

" your making your dog do it for you?" I ask

" I can't let you go, you could get away" kiba smirks

" that's sick"

" is it? Think about it, he's not saying he dosent want to" kiba chuckles, suddenly my pants became looser

" oh no" I gasp, kiba smirks

" ya Gona tell yet?"

" no!"

Akamaru slips into my jeens and starts licking my womanhood, I try hold in a moan.

" woah, dude. I didn't say you can do that" kiba tisk at akamaru, but he dosent stop

" akamaru!" Kiba scolds, akamaru pops his head out of my jeens and whines then barks

" save some for me then" kiba sighs

" your making him do it again?" I ask

" not my fault, he started it, plus he says you taste sweet" kiba smirks, akamaru barks once more,

" do what ever you want boy, just untill we get it out of her" kiba says, my jeens then get pulled fully off,

" not in the forest kiba please!" I whine

" fine, only coz you said please" then smoke surrounds us, we end up on a double bed. Kibas room possibly?

" wait kiba arnt you too young?" I ask

" no matter what age, an inuzuka can mate when ever they want" kiba smirks

"B-but... I'm... 14?" I question

" you don't even know your own age" kiba smiles evily, then akamaru barks,

" and your not a virgin" kiba raises an eyebrow, I gasp and start struggling, kiba tightens his grip and growls

" akamaru, here" kiba orders, akamaru got something and gave it to kiba, akamaru then sat on my stomach and waited. Kiba ties my wrists together and ties them to the bed.

" still not telling?" Kiba asks, I shake my head

" don't be scared" he coos, I bite my lip,

" I need to do something. akamaru see what you can do with her clothes" kiba then left the room.

" akamaru, you have to help me here, this is basically rape" I whine, akamaru shakes his head and starts pulling at my top with His teeth,

" no, please akamaru, I will do anything" I beg, akamaru stops and looks at me, he barks

" yes anything" I nod, not knowing what he said, akamaru starts chewing on the rope used to tie my hands up, it came Really loose, so I pulled out of it and got off the bed

" thankyou akamaru, remember anything" I kiss his nose, akamaru licks my cheek making me open my mouth, akamaru sticks his toungue in my mouth and I grow wide eyes and fall back on my ass,

" hopefully now you can understand me" akamaru says, my jaw drops

" close your mouth, your catch flies" akamaru barks happily

"Th-thank you" I stand up, open the window and jump out, I run straight back to my house.

Third person POV ~ back home in the real world~

" James, have you seen the girls, they didn't come home a few nights ago and Frankis not here either, to add onto it we got a call from school saying they haven't been there" Carla says quite worriedly to her husband

" don't worry about them, they'll be fine. Franki knows how to look after herself" James sighs, reading the newspaper

" but, cammi..."

" don't worry"

" it's been two days"

" that's nothing to franki, and qortni knows what it's like beeing by herself" James turns a page

" but cammi dosent, I've been there for her!" Carla shouts

" they will be fine" James sighs

" you don't care do you! How could you not care she's your own daughter!" Carla shouts getting angry

" she will be fine" James puts the paper down

" no! I'm going to look for them" Carla grabs her coat and storms out of the house,

" he dosent care about them." Carla mutters to herself

" kiri! Charles!" I man accros the street was shouting two boys names

" excuse me, but the two boys your looking for, are they twins?" Carla asks the man, he nods and walks over to Carla's side of the road,

" yes they've been missing for two days now" the man explains

" I'm missing three girls, also been missing for two days" Carla says to the man

" by any chance are those girls, cammi, qortni and franki?" The man asks

" yes" Carla nods

" are you their mother?" The man asks

" yes, I'm Carla" she extends an arm

" Luis" the man shakes her hand

" would you like to look for them together?" Luis asks

" it would be nice" she nods, the two of them look for the teens together and have small chitchat here and there.

" I can't just sit here" James stands up from his seat and grabs his coat

" I will apologize" he announces to himself, he then walks out the door and down the street. He got to the coffee shop where he saw Carla and a man laughing together, James got really angry and storm up to the people

" Carla" James spits indiscust

" oh hello, you must be Carla's-" Luis got cut of by James fist colliding with his face, Luis flew of the chair and hit the wall,

" Luis!" Carla cries

" Carla we are going home now" James orders

" no James, I'm not a toy, you can't throw me around" she stands up for herself

" Carla" James clanches

" no! James it over." She says

" it's over when I say it's over!" James shouts

" no, your not incharge! not this time! we're getting a devorse!" Carla announces

Qortni POV - baaaaaaaack in naaaaaaaaruto-

" uhhhhhhh" my whole body shakes

" someone walked over your grave?" Franki questions eating some rice

" yeah, it felt like something really bad just happened" I ponder

" like what?" Cammi asks, who was also sitting at the table with us,

" uhm... Dunno... But it was bad" I shrug

" whatever, I'm going to bed" franki finishes her rice, dumps her bowl in the sink and goes upstairs,

" what's up with her?" I ask, cammi shrugs.

" anyways, tell me again. How hot was neji?" I ask smiling

" he's ok" cammi shrugs

" eh? Oh your just pissed because I'm on the gay emos team...I wish I was on your team" I sigh

" wish we could swap" cammi frowns

" yeah. Well I spose I should go to bed too" i yawn and go upstairs and sleep.

~ the next morning~

Franki POV

" Pssssssssssst franki!" Cammi shouts waking me up

" piss of!" I grumble

" you have a visitor" she whispers and disapears

" mofo no fo" I mumble

" morning franki" I heard a familiar voice

" woah buddie!" I shout sitting up

" it's ok, it's just me. Kibas still sleeping" akamaru says

" phew, thanks" I smile

" oh, and kiba has something planned for you today. I'm just warning you" akamaru bows

" thanks babe" I stretch and get out off bed

" you... Sleep... Naked..." He sort of gasps

" yes" I nod

" you do realize that kiba could come in here at night and rape you"

" yes"

" well, Atleast I know you two have something in common" akamaru sighs

" naked!" I shout

" yes" akamaru sweetdrops

" hmmmm..." I humm opening my closet

" don't where something easy to remove" akamaru told me

" this!" I shout holding up the clothes I'm wearing today,

" no" akamaru shakes his head

" yup" I nod and get changed...


	24. Chapter 23

" your really wearing that, out training?" qortni points at me

" yes" I nod

" I warned her" akamaru barks

" what he say?" She asks

" he said he warned me" I shrug and leave the house

" I did" akamaru whines

" I don't care, I'm doing this to tease him" I walk down the road to where we were training

" he's gonna end up doing something nasty" akamaru cringes

" so? You helped him yesturday" I shrug

" but that's different" akamaru jumps on my shoulder

" how?" I ask

" because it was fun"

" I don't care how fun it was, never do it again"

" fine" akamaru sighs, then a cold wind blew by

" fuck that's cold" I curse

" I'm on it" akamaru barks and slides between my boobs

" hey!" I shout

" you wanted warmth" akamaru pops his head up from between my boobs and stays there

" ugh, fine you can stay but only coz your warm" I huff

" your late!" Kurenai shouts at me

' woah what happened to the nice caring kurenai'

" I'm sorry" I bow

" just hurry up and get in line" kurenai orders, I do as she says and stand next to hinata

" I have set up a few exersizes, you have to to all of them or no lunch" kurenai explains

" first I shall test your strength" kurenai says, then she puts us in teams. And of corse I was with kiba... Coincidence? I think not.

" why are you wearing that?" Kiba asks getting in a fighting position

" what? Clothes?" I question getting into a fighting stance too

" I mean the whole French maid outfit" kiba says as he throws a punch

" oh, I'm sorry is it distracting?" I asks as I dodge the punch and throw one back

" no. Wait just stop for a minute" kiba stops, as do I

" ugh what?" I sigh

" are you trying to get me back?" Kiba asks

" no." I say bluntly

" FRANKI FRANKI FRANKI!" I heard a girl shout i turned and saw qortni running towards up

" yeah?" I ask

" I just saw the most funniest thing... EVER!" She shouted

" is sasuke buried and only his head is showing?" I ask, qrortni nods

" Sakura found him, screamed and fainted?" I continue, she nods again

" and naruto got Ass raped by kakashi a fingers" I smile, she nods again

" knew it" I smile

" it's so fucking funny!" Qortni screches

" uhm franki" she wispers to me pointing behind me

" shhhhh I know" I wisper

" BOOO!" Charles shouts trying to give me a fright, it didn't work, I turned around and went right up to his ear

" boo" i whispered, Charles whole body shook from fright. Qortni cracked up laughing on the floor

" your just creepy" Charles shutters

" I know" I skip off

" where are you going?" Qortni and Charles asks at the same time

" to go and find the others, I wana do something" I explain

" ok" qortni follows me, Charles shrugs and dose the same. I walk through the streets of konoha looking for kiri, cammi and timmi

" TIMMI TRAIN!" I heard timmi shout and smashes through a fence and starts zooming towards me on a giant train, her sitting on The top.

" I was just looking for you" I smile, the train stops right infront of me

" awesome!" She jumps of the train and it disapears

" I just love trains" timmi sighs

" especially pink and green ones" I laugh, she nods

" so wutcha want" timmi swings back and forth on her feet

" I'll tell you soon, first we need to find cammi and kiri" I smile

" I'm on it!" Timmi shouts and runs off, I sigh and keep walking, looking.

" franki!" Kurenai shouts jumping infront of me

" evening" I salute, my normal way ofcorse

" get back to the training grounds!" She orders

" I'm a bit busy" I try and shoo her off

" no, you're going to be training" she walks past me and tries to grab my collar ( thats right peeps, a dog collar) I duck, turn around and bark twice, two Alsatians jump next to me, I bark again and they growl

" don't make me do this!" Kurenai shouts sounding quite angry, then shino, hinata, kiba and akamaru jump in behind kurenai. I bark twice more and six more Alsatians appear behind me

" get her!" Kurenai shouts, kiba and akamaru go to attack me, I jump back and let the dogs do all the fighting.

I turn back around and walk away, leaving them to fight.

" timmi found him!" Timmi shouts jumping infront of me

" where?" I ask

" right..." Timmi fiddles around in her pocket

" HERE!" She shouts and pulls out a small grey train

" timmi... That's a train" I point out

" no, inside" she holds the train up to my face, I look inside and there is a mini cammi and kiri and there banging on the window and screaming

" ahhhh timmi!" I scream

" yes?" She questions

" get them out now!" I shout

" but he looks cute small" she pokes one of the train windows, I facepalm

" then how will you have his babies" I sigh, timmis eyes widen

" noooooo not Paige!" She shouts I nod

" out out out!" Timmi hits the train, cammi and kiri fall out and turn back to normal size

" now I wish we didn't come here" kiri rubs his ass

" let me do that for you" timmi skips over to kiri

" no!" He shouts and steps back

" aw" timmi frowns

" no one, and I mean NO ONE! Touches my butt!" Kiri shouts, I facepalm again

" so your a no one?" I ask

" no" kiri shakes his head

" but your touching you're ass right now" I point out

" he's molestering himself!" Qortni shouts

" no I'm not!" Kiri shouts back

" yeah, I should know, franki molesters me all the time" she nods

" and you don't realize" I sigh

" but you grabbed the wrong book, then I'm like nooooo, and you're like bitch I don't care, then I laugh and you look at the book, and it was wrong, then You laugh, I laugh more, then you ask what I was laughing about, I say coz you grabbed the wrong book and you laugh more, then I ask why we're you laughing, and you say bacause you touched my boob, and I didn't realize!" Qortni exains laughing, I crack up laughing, as dose Charles.

" alright" I caugh trying not to laugh anymore

" do you guys wana go camping?" I ask

" yes!" Every one shout at the same time

" And while we're at it we could form a Choir!" Charles exclaims really happily

" uh... Ño" I shake my head

" yeah charli that's probly the worst idea you've had yet" qortni says

" no it's not" I shake my head

" oh?" Everyone but Charles questions

" one day he suggested me and him go around door to door selling condoms" I explain

" no that was a good idea!" Charles exclaims

" no... It wasn't" I shake my head

" anyways, you guys go home and get your stuff ready, and if anyone asks if the want to come they have to bring some food to share" I say and I poof back to my house to get ready to go camping.


	25. Chapter 24

Qortni, cammi, kiri, Charles, kiba, akamaru, naruto, shimamru, choji and I all found a good place to camp, so we are all setting up camp.

" waaaaaaaaah!" Cammi cries like a child

" shut up" I growl

" sasuke didn't want to come!" She cries even more

" so?" I question

" neither did neji!" Qortni starts to cry too

" ugh! Be right back" I spit all angry like. I stomped over to the hyūga compound and knocked on nejis front door

" yes?" A man opened the door

" evening mr hyūga, is neji home?" I bow asking as politely as I can

" yes, who's asking?" Mr hyūga asks

" franki" I bow again

" sure" he closes the door

" neji! A girls at the door for you" mr hyūga shouted

" a girl?" A lady asks and I hear footsteps run to the door, a lady opened the door slightly, I smiled politely, she quickly closed the door

" she's really pretty neji, don't keep her waiting" the girl called, I heard neji sigh, then the door opened again

" may I help you?" Neji asks

" can I please talk to you?" I ask, neji nods

" in privet?" I question knowing someone is listening, neji nods and steps outside and closes the door

" what is it?" He ordered

" look I know your not busy for Atleast two, three days so don't refuse. Come camping with us?" I asked a little annoyed

" how do you know I'm not doing anything? My team could be doing some work or a mission" he folds his arms

" because cammis on your team, she's my sister and she tells me everything" I smirk and fold my arms too

" well I have to training, so i cant"

" lies, I know your not doing anything!"

" yes. I'm training"

" well come camping with us and you can train with us"

" cammis not worth it" neji spits, my jaw drops and my blood boils

" excuse me?" I question

" she's week and useless" neji shrugs, I slap him, really hard

" let me know when you have a heart!" I shout and walk away. I walk to sasukes house really angerly

" SASUKE!" I growl and kick the door down, sasuke was in his hallway only in a towel

" franki" sasuke glares at me

" shut it emo I've had enough shit for today, your coming camping weather you like it or not!" I growl and show my canines

" sure" he shrugs

" really?" I ask

" yes, since you bashed down my door and I could get rapped by fangirls tonight"

" you could get rapped right now" I point at him

" I just had a shower"

" explains why your wet"

" hn"

" so go and get ready"

" fine"

" sweet" I walk into his kitchen and open the fridge

" hmmm" I hum looking

" what are you looking for?" Sasuke asks

" some food to take..."

" I don't have any" he shrugs and walks off

" I'll just take this" I smile and take out a big block of cheese

" cammi will like this" I smile, sasuke comes back dressed and with a bag,

" you will give this too cammi and proclaim your love to her" I say dramatically and throw the cheese at him, he catches it and looks at me

" cammi?" He asks

" the one with purple hair" I sigh

" here" sasuke hands me the cheese

" no. My hair is not purple, and I'm not cammi" I push the cheese towards him

" but you said to give it to someone I proclaim my love too"

" no I said to give it- wait proclaim? Ño ño ño you can't like me, your sposed to be with cammi and have sex eight times in three days!" I exclaim

" can't we do that?"

" no! Cammi likes you, not me. Cammis perfect for you, not me. You, sasuke, are sposed to like cammi not me" I explain

" why not you?" He asks

" cuz I like someone else. But that dosent matter, you belong with cammi"

" why are you asking me to go camping with you then?"

" because cammis going and you guys can fall In love and have sex eight times in three days"

" okay"

" am I clear?" I ask

" yes" sasuke nods all emo like

" good now let's go" I walk out of sasukes house with him following, we're about go leave the village to go to the camping spot when...

" franki" neji runs up to me

" I've been thinking long and hard about what you said," neji trails off

" long and hard" I snikker

" yes, and I would like to go camping" neji bows

" if that's ok with you" he Finnishes

" yes" I smile,

" this way guys" I lead the two to where were camping and everyone was trying to put the tent up but they were failing

" you guys fail at everything" I laugh

" shut up and help" kiba says, I snap my fingers and the tent immediately goes up perfectly

" show off" kiba grunts, I giggle and walk over to sasuke

" give her the cheese" I wisper, he looks at the cheese then over to the crying cammi, I sigh and push him towards her, he slowly walks over to her,

' now not to mess this up for cammi'

I go into a bush and make a clone, the clone goes out to where everyone is and I stay in the bush, I try out inos mind transfer jutsu, it worked out perfectly and I got transferred into cammis body.

" here" sasuke hands me cheese not looking at me

" thanks sasuke, it's my favorite" I smile and take the cheese and start nomming on it

" you really like cheese huh?" Sasuke asks I nod and leave cammis body, but I leave a mind message

' don't be stupid, be yourself'

I made the clone go back into the bush and disappear, I step out of the bush and looked behind me.

" guys?!" I smile everyone comes over and looks

" wana go swimming?" I ask

" I'm not jumping off that!" Qortni shouts

" MOTHERFUCKING CHEESE!" Cammi shouts, I laugh a little on the inside

" we can go in partners" I announce looking over the edge of the cliff into water

" those who are to scared to go will go with some one who's not" I say

" I'm going with franki!" Kiba and naruto shout

" guys, I'm going by my self" I say, kiba and naruto frown

" but once I've had my first dive, then I'll go with people, if there not to scared" I smirk. Cammi wobbles over to the edge and gulps loudly

" I- I can't do it" she stutters

" oh c'mon. It's only a few hundred meters" I shrug, cammi shakes her head

" suit your self" I shrug and take off my top and jeens so I'm in my matching red underwear, all of the guys eyes widen and kiba gets a nose bleed, I smirk and step back, every one steps closer, I take another step back and fall back off the cliff and dive into the water, it was quite cold. I get out and jump to the top of the cliff, I saw every one looking over the edge

" who wants to go with me next?" I ask making most people jump

" I will!" Naruto shouts and throws off his clothes, leaving him in his boxers, I smile and step back, he runs next to me, I grab his hand

" go!" I shout and we run of the cliff into the water, we both laugh coming up the surface and get out, still laughing. We both jump up to the top again and started laughing even more

" what did I miss?" Kiba asks

" nothing scruffy, it's your turn" I stop laughing

" what?" He asks shocked

" don't worry I'm going with you" I smile, kiba smirks and gets down to his boxers

" everyone else are all pussies" I smirk, kiba picks me up and jumps of the cliff with me, I giggle as I get out of the water

" cheeky" I smile, kiba smiles and starts walking to the top, I join him. About half way up people start jumping off the cliff, first qortni and naruto, then shimamru, then kiri

" I thaught you'd be the first kiri!. and Charles! You pussy! Jump!" I shout smiling, when I eventually reach the top Charles stares at me angrily, I giggle

" you mad bro?" I smile

" no way am I a pussy!" He shouts And runs at me, I squeal and run away, Charles pushes me, I almost fall of the cliff but I grab his arm and pull myself up, then push Charles off.

" WHY IS EVERY ONE HAVING FUN WITHOUT TIMMI!" Timmi shouts blasting through on a giant train, pushing everyone off except me, I crack up laughing as everyone is scream it and cursing

" oops" timmi covers her mouth

" it's okay timmi, that's what they get for being pussys" I smile, timmi jumps off the train and it disapears

" timmis turn!" Timmi shouts

" wait timmi, I'll go with you" I say, she nods and links her arm with mine then we both jump off into the water with our friends, most of us laughing. Kiba swims up behinds me and hugs me from behind,

" kiba?" I question

" your warm and the waters cold" he whines

" no she's mine!" Naruto steels me off of kiba

" no mine!" Choji takes me off of naruto

" I believe she's mine, she did invite me" neji says

" and I slapped you!" I shout

" proven" he smiles to himself

" what dose that prove?" I ask

" you like me" he says, my jaw drops

" Im about to beat a motherfucker with another motherfucker! Kiba come here I need you!" I shout

" no!" Choji shouts hugging me, then suddenly I'm swept up into a tree

" tha fuq?" I question

" shhhh" sasuke covers my mouth, I lick his hand. Sasuke cringes and removes his hand

" dude, seriously, what... The fuck?" I ask

" do you want to be raped by five or more guys?" He asks

" mabey" I fold my arms, sasuke sweetdrops

" you didn't let me Finnish" sasuke sighs

" carry on" I raise an eyebrow

" look I know it was you that went into cammis body to receive the cheese" he looks at me seriously

" that proves you like me" sasuke comes closer to me

" it dosent prove anything" I wisper

" it dose, I know it dose" he wispers back, getting really close to me, i shake my head, then look down, everyone had gone, I think back up the hill then i got an idea, I jumped up into the branch above and then out of the tree, back to our tent.

" yeah she just disapeared" cammi says

" who did?" I ask

" you, where did you go?" Qortni asks

" to a magical place" I say sarcastically

" where's this magical place?" Neji asks

" oh give it up she's never Gona tell" cammi shrugs and walks away

" what's wrong with her?" I ask

" she's a bit grumpy" qortni wispers

" why?"

" because sasuke won't go near her"

" oh, hang on I'll fix it" I walk over to sasuke and sit infront of him

" yes?" He questions

" why won't you talk to cammi?" I ask

" she dosent interest me" he says bluntly

" but i do?"

" yes"

" how? I'm dark, sensitive, I have low self esteem , the way i dress makes every day feel like Halloween"

That's what I like about you, you don't care about life, a out what other people think about you, and your not a fan girl"

" and I don't love you, we're just friends, never more" I explain

" don't think just because you friend zoned me I won't try to make you love me" sasuke stands up and walks away

" fucken dumb kid, high as fuck, thinking he can make me love him" I mutter as I go to stand up

" franki, may I speak with you?" Neji asks from behind me

" sure" I sigh and sit back down, neji sits down infront of me

" this qortni girl" he starts, I nod

" she's your sister, and she likes me?" Neji questions

" yes" I nod

" and you too like me"

" no neji I don't. I think you dress like a girl and your gender confused, also your not my type" I stand up

" but, qortni..." He trails off

" yes qortni likes you and I don't know why, but apparently she dose" I nod and walk off.


	26. Chapter 25

Franki POV

" franki!" Kiba runs up to me and hugs me

" where did you disapear to?" He asks

" a magical place" I smile

" told you" qortni walks past

" where?" Akamaru barks

" no where special" I smile and walk off

" dude your still in your reds" Charles pulls at my bra strap

" yeah I'm about to get changed" I smile

" no" Charles pulls me into his chest

" Charles as much as i love your boobies, I need to get changed, and so do you" I try to get away

" no, or as you would say it ño" Charles hugs me tighter

" halp!" I scream

" I would love too but I have a timmi on my legs" kiri points to timmi who's wrapped around his legs

" timmi rape" I laugh, timmi laughs too

" timmi rape?" Kiri questions

" oh hell no, I ain't getting rapped, not today" kiri tries to pry timmi off of him, it doesn't work,

" if you don't move then you won't get raped" I say, still trying to get out of Charles grip

" halp!" I scream again

" monkfish! Monkfish!" I shout still trying to get away

" oh no timmi shall save you!" Timmi jumps off of kiri and grabs onto my legs

" no, your sposed to do that to Charles" i Sigh

" what fun is that?" Timmi asks

" fine. DOUBLE MONKFISH! Monki fiiiiiiiiish!" I scream

" what's monkfish?" Sasuke asks

" rape. Now could you please help?" I ask

" what do I get out of it?"sasuke asks

" nothing"

" then I'm not helping" sasuke walks off

" selfish basterd" I mutter

" MONKFISH!" I shout again

" would you quit it with the monkfish!" Charles shouts

" ño!" I scream

" I will save you door curtain!" Cammi shouts and jumps out of the tent wearing a sheet as a cape

" yes roof curtain, save door curtain, yes?" I say in door curtains French accent

" here comes roof!" Cammi shouts in a french accent, cammi runs up to me and pulls my arms, kiri starts helping and pulls timmi off of my legs, Charles still dosent let go

" Charles, let go!" I whine

" no" he holds me tighter

" pull more cammi, it's not working!" I shout, kiba sees they were struggling and starts to pull Charles

" ok guys stop or im going to break" I say, cammi and kiba let go

" Charles, if you don't let go I will never touch you again" I warn, Charles instantly let go

" good boy" I smile and pat his head, then I walk of and go into the tent to get into some warmer clothes, I put on a black long sleeved top with black skinny jeens, then go outside,

" woah, since when did it get dark out?" I ask

" fuck if I know" Charles shrugs

" and what's all this?" I ask pointing to the big pile of wood

" it's wood dipshit" kiba says

" I know it's fucking wood, but what's it for?" I ask

" a Bonfire" cammi plops more wood on the pile

" that's the most pathetic bonfire I've ever seen" I laugh

" well I would like to see you do better" kiba puts some more wood in the pile

" sure" I shrug

" with out using the wood we've collected" Charles smirks

" Kay" I shrug and summon eighty dogs, all different types

" collect" I point into the forest, all the dogs run into the forest, they come back holding three huge logs,

" good, now put them so their forming a triangle, standing up" I order, the dogs do so and then sit,

"good, now you twenty collect pinecones, you thirty collect small sticks, and the rest medium sized sticks" I order, the dogs go and collect the sticks and pinecones and place them perfectly in the triangle, then a light pink wolf with a green mane and tail brings me and stick with a pinecone on the end

" thanks" I smile, then I got a really good look at the wolf

" timmi?" I asks, the wolf nods and barks, I smile

" awsome, can you go and get me two stones, a black one and a normal one?" I ask her, timmi then runs off. Once all the dogs had finished they all sat down, timmi brought me the stones I asked for

" ready?" I asked the dogs, then out of the corner of my eye I saw a stick land in the pile, I turn and see shikamaru, I smile at him, he smiles back, then more sticks land on the pile, I look up and everyone's surrounded my bonfire

" glad everyone could join" I smile

" spark this baby up!" Naruto shouts

" okay" I smile, I bash the two rocks together and through them into the wood, the whole thing instantly lights up in flames, I grab the stick timmi got me and lit it on fire, turned around and held it up in the air, all of my dogs howl and so dose timmi, I smile.

" awesome" kiba stares at me and my dogs,

" wana go?" I ask

" huh?" Kiba questions looking around

" c'mon, it's fun" I hold out the stick, kiba grabs it over my hand and we hold it up together, all of the dogs howl, bark and jump happily, I look over at kiba and smile, he was so happy, like all his problems had been lifted and sent away.

Sasuke POV

I watched kiba and franki hold up the torch, franki looked at kiba and smiled

' dose she like him?'

I walked over to cammi,

" we need to talk" I say over the dogs barking, cammi nods and pulls me away from everyone

" are you and franki sisters?" I ask

" yes, well not blood related, but don't say that around her, she's a bit obsessed with blood and anything to do with blood" cammi explains, she looks really happy

" why are you so happy?" I ask

" coz your talking to me" she squeals

" ugh just another fan girl" I mumble and walk off

' I thaught she would be like franki, mabey the other one is'

I walk up to that qortni chick

" qortni is it?" I ask, she looks at me and nods

" can we talk?" I ask

" sure" she walks away,

' dose every girl do that!'

I follow her anyway

" what is it you wanted?" She asks turning around

" your Frankis sister, am I right?" I ask

" yup" she nods

' good she's not smiling like the other one'

" what ya thinking?" She asks

" what?" I raise an eyebrow

" your eyes say your thinking, it's very obvious" she points out

" you can read eyes?" I ask

" yup" she smiles, but it wasn't a real smile, it was fake, no meaning to it at all

" are you ok?" I ask

" I'm fine" she says bluntly, I looked into her eyes, onyx, just like mine

" you can't be blood related to franki" I shake my head slightly

" no, her mother adopted me, but now their gone" she trails off

" why, what happened to your family?" I ask

" they got killed" she shrugs

" what's your real last name?" I ask

' she could be my sister or something'

" I don't know, I never remembered" she steps back

" qortni, I need to know, are you an uchiha?" I order grabbing her shoulders

" dude, what are you on?" She asks stepping back,

" qortni, are you my sister?" I ask, I needed to know, then suddenly qortni disappeared

" fuck" I mutter

Franki POV

Once I let all my dogs go timmi transformed back into normal human self,

" I got marsh mallows!" Timmi shouts running around the fire

" try and jump over the fire!" Kiri suggests

" no, we do not want crispy timmi" I tisk

" oooooo crispy timmi! Will I be salted or smoked?" Timmi questioned

" none" I shake my head

" oh, but I sounded nice" timmi frowns

" I know" I pat her back

" but you'll thank me for this later" I wisper

" no, I'll wank you" she smiles, every one looks at us wide eyed

" yes, you can" I giggle

" yay! Scary story time!" Timmi screams

" no first it's time for a camp fire song" I say

( the sponge bob campfire song)

" gather round the campfire and sing a camp fire song, C.A.M.P.F.I.R.E.S.O.N.G song, it would help if you would just sing along" I started, then everyone joined in, even sasuke mumbles little sung the same verse over and over again,

" now is it story time? Timmi want story time" timmi demanded

" yes timmi, it is" I laugh

" yay! Timmi goes first!" Timmi shouts

" once upon a time there was a place called lovely-vile, it was a lovely place, the houses were lovely, the ground was lovely, heck even all the people were lovely" timmi starts her story

" gah! Stop my ears hurt!" Charles shouts covering his ears, I hit him over the head

" carry on" I say motioning to timmi

" as I was saying, and all of the people were lovely." Timmi stopped and looked around, then carried on

" and there was kittens, puppy's and ponies, also lovely, and one day the kittens suggested to the puppy's and ponies that they go and give very one in the village a hug, so they did. They started at mr Meenie's house. Mr Meenie was a verry mean person, he didn't like anyone, especially the kittens puppys and ponies. the kittens puppy's and ponies went to mr Meenie's house and knocked on his door, mr Meenie saw the kittens puppy's and ponies and smiled, one kitten told him about how they were going around the village giving everyone a hug, mr Meenie did not care, he just needed some one to test out his new smasher, crasher, pulverizer, cruncher. Mr Meenie invited all of the kittens puppy's and ponies in, and told them to get into his new machine, then he would let them hug him, all of the kittens puppy's and ponies got into the smasher, crasher, pulverizer, cruncher and they all got smashed, crashed, pulverized and crunched, and blood and guts went everywhere, it seeped out of the doors and windows of the house and flooded the whole of lovely-vile, everyone died, and so did the plants because of the terrible smell. lovely-vile got renamed bloody-vile and nobody went there nobody got there hugs. Muahahahaaha!" Timmi told the story and laughed evily at the end

" I think that would be my dream" I smile

" timmi!" Qortni scolds

" yeah?" Timmi asks

" that was terrible, did something like that actually happen?" Cammi asks

" pffft no" timmi stands up

" well, timmis going to bed, c'mon franki" timmi drags me into the huge tent and plops me on my bed

" how awesome would it be if rivers and lakes were blood, and trees and other stuff were bones and all we humans ate we're guts and raw meat?" I questioned myself lying down to go to sleep

" you've got your head to far up your ass" kiba comes in the tent

" awww" I whine sitting up

" weird child" kiba laughs

" kiiiiiba" I whine

" hm?" He looks at me

" I'm Gona have nightmares all night, can you sleep in my bed with me?" I ask like a child

" I spose" he sighs and comes over to my bed and sits on it

" I still don't know how you mannaged to bring a double bed" kiba shakes his head

" I have my ways" I smile

" wait, off" I pull at kiba shirt, he raises an eyebrow

" pants too" I order

" what?" Kiba asks shocked, I nod, kiba sighs and takes off his jumper and fishnet top and his shorts too,

" yay!" I squeal and take off my top and grab kibas jumper, I slide it on and try to zip it up

" fucking boobs" I curse trying to zip it up, but it got stuck halfway up my boobs, kiba starts laughing, then helps, still no luck

" your Gona have to take off your bra if you want it up" kiba laughs

" fine" I say angerly, unclip my bra and pull it off, I throw it off the bed and start trying to do the zip up again, it still didn't work

" awh fuck it" I gave up and lied back on my bed

" nope still uncomfortable" I mutter and take of my black skinny jeens

" whoah, what are you doing?" Kiba asks

" just getting comfortable" I say and push the covers out from underneath me, I pat next to me, motioning kiba to lie down, he does. I snuggle up to him and entwine our legs, he pulls the covers over us,

" can I wear your boxers tomorrow?" I asks slightly yawning

" you want to wear my boxers?" Kiba asks, I nod sleepily

" why?" He asks

" I like them" I smile and start to fall asleep

" sure" he laughs and wraps an arm around me.

cammi POV

" I'm going to go to bed too" I yawn and go into the tent and saw kiba and franki sleeping in her bed, I sigh and jump onto my bed

" cammi?" I heard a male voice wisper, I turn and saw Charles

" yeah?" I wisper back

" what's up with them?" Charles points to kiba and franki, I shrug

" oh okay" Charles goes to his own bed and sits on it, I sat up and looked at franki, she nuzzled into kibas neck and smiled

' nawwwwh she's having a good dream'

I watched as the others came in and shushed each other, qortni pointed to kiba and franki and smiled, most of the guys looked pretty pissed, I giggled and lied back down,

" cammi are you asleep?" Qortni asks

" yes" I wisper smiling

" ok, can I ask you something?" She wispers back

" sure" I reply

" do you think franki likes kiba?"

" no, she just dose that so she has warmth"

" oh... Well night" qortni wispers

" night" I sigh and fall asleep.


	27. Chapter 26

Franki POV

" morning scruffy" I lick kibas cheek, he laughs a little and smiles

" awwwwh that was the cutest thing I've ever seen a guy do" I squeal quietly, I move closer to kiba,

" your warm" I smile

" so are you" he wispers. Then I got an idea

' time for revenge'

I slowly unzip the jacket and slide it off real ninja like, so kiba didn't notice, I pushed myself against kiba,

" really warm" I moan

" um... Franki?" Kiba questions

" yes?" I ask pushing against him more

" are... Are you shirtless?" He asks

" mabey I am, mabey I'm not" I smile, kiba gulps and bites his lip

" what's wrong?" I ask and start pulling at his boxers

" n-nothing" he stutters

" are you sure?" I ask smiling evily

" uh- y-yes" he stutters again, I pull at his boxers more,

" franki, stop" he grabs my hand

" only if you admit I'm superior, and your my bitch" I wisper in his ear, sending chills down his spine

" no" he shakes his head

" okay..." I use my other hand and start pulling down his boxers

" fine, fine. Your superior and I'm your bitch" kiba gulps

" good boy" I smile, I quickly duck under the covers and whip off his boxers, I grab kibas jumper and put it on zipping it up as far as it would go, I jump out of bed and put on kibas boxers.

" YOUR ALL MY BITCHES NOW!" I shout jumping on my bed

" Franki!" Kiba shouts, I laugh evily and jump onto cammis bed and into the covers, I start to spoon with her

" I wish, with you" I wisper in her ear, she starts giggling, I jump out of her bed and sit on qortni

" qortni, qortni, qortni!" I sing

" piss off" she grumbles

" but I can't get the shit out of the bottom... I'll have to lick it" I giggle and jump of her and onto Charles

" pssst charles" I stop and giggle

" wana know something?" I ask trying not to burst out laughing, it dosent work and I loose it, I fall off Charles and crack up laughing, holding my stomach

" dude you done it wrong" he sits up

" I, I know, I just, just," I crack up laughing again

" alright, who did what to her?" Charles asks

" no one I swear" kiba says

" bark bark bark" I laugh more

" alright, wait... Who's boxers?" Charles asks, I point to kiba still laughing

" you gave her your boxers?" Charles asks

" no she stole them off me!" kiba shouts

" ok I believe you". Charles sighs, I crawl off Charles bed and next to timmi

" hey timmi... I'm sorry were late" I laugh more again, timmi joins me laughing

" heh ok wait" timmi skuffles along the floor like a cattpillar over to a sleeping kiri, she sneeks under his covers then jumps back out and runs back to her bed

" I have the gold!" She shouts holding up kiris boxers, she quickly puts them on and laughs with me again

" oo remember that time when I was going to kill you" timmi laughs

" yeah, and that time we were playing trains" I laugh more

" yup and the dress up party"

" and narutos party"

" and how you went into the closet with my brother"

" and I slept with your brother" I carry on laughing, but timmi stopped. I cough stopping laughing

" that's not funny" timmi shakes her head

" shut up people, I'm trying to sleep" kiri grumbles, timmi looks at me and smiles

" but that's funny" timmi giggles, I nod and try not to laugh

" what's so funny anyways?" Kiri asks sitting up, me and timmi try so hard not to laugh. I notice a sleeping uchiha, I skuffle along the floor like timmi did and stole the uchihas boxers

" yin yang bitches!" I scream and throw them at cammi, they hit her In the face, she picks them off and looks at them, then to me

" sasukes?" She wispers pointing to the boxers, I nod

" put them on" I wisper back. I then look around for neji, he was by the door, I tiptoed over to him and slipped into his sleeping bag

" morning neji" I wisper, then I quickly snatch off his underwear, jumped out of his sleeping bag and ran to qortni

" put them on now!" I order, qortni looks at them and smiles, she takes them off of me and puts them on

" Im an underwear ninja!" I shout and run over to shikamaru

" sorry shika" I wisper and steel his underwear, timmi dose the same with choji, then I go up behind Charles

" oh no, these are mine!" He shouts holding his boxers, I lick his neck making him shutter and I take his boxers

" motherfucking underwear ninjas!" I shout and run over to the tent door, the girls follow me

" good luck getting dressed" I smile and run out of the tent,

" but don't they have their bags?" Timmi asks, I smile and hold up everyone's bags

" ninja" I smirk

" wait, arnt they going to chase us now?" Cammi says

" that's the whole point, sasuke will chase you cammi, because you have his boxers, neji wil chase qortni and so on" I explain

" and the best part is, they'll be naked!" Timmi squeals

" GIVE US OUR CLOTHES BACK!" Charles shouts from inside the tent

" DUDE COVER UP!" Kiba shouts

" no, not untill I get my clothes back" Charles says

" your not getting them back unless you work for it" I say

" I'm not ashamed" Charles walks out of the tent fully naked

" fuck" I curse

" run mofo!" Cammi shouts, I do as she says and runs, I run over to the edge of the cliff and stop

" ha, I've got you now!" Charles jumps at me, I move a step to the right and he misses me and jumps into the water, I laugh and walk off, back to the girls

"Here girls hold these" I say handing the girls the guys boxers, except for kibas, because I was wearing them. I pick up kibas bag and sneek up to the tent, I slowly open the door,

" you guys decent?" I ask

" nah were all flopped out" kiri says sarcastically

" good" I walk into the tent

" kiba, this is yours" I say and hand kiba his bag

" what?! Why dose he get his bag?" Naruto asks

" he said I could wear his boxers yesturday" I shrug and walk out.

" why did you give kiba his bag?" Cammi asks

" cuz he let me wear his boxers, and I love him" I smile, " oh and qortni?" I smirk

" yeah?" She ask

" Charles is about to come up that hill fully naked... And you have his boxers" I explain

" you..." Qortni points at me

" you... Qortni" I smile

" now run!" I shout, qortni runs up a tree and hides

" franki, where's my clothes?" Charles asks really angrily

" in a magical place" I smile

" awh fuck it" Charles walks back in the tent, and kiba walks out in his fish netting shirt and shorts

" oh kiba, can I wear your fish netting please?" I beg

" sure, I've got a spear in my bag" he shrugs pointing to the tent

" thanks a skip over to the tent and open the door

" wholey motherfucker of god!" I shout and close the door

" what?" Kiba asks

" I just got a flash off most guys dicks" I cringe

" oooo how big was kiris?" Timmi asks running up to me

" as big as his swag" I nod and pat timmis shoulder

" me see" timmi peeks in the tent

" ahhhhhhh!" She screams and runs off

" her problem?" Kiba points to timmi

" don't ask me, but could you do me a favor?" I ask kiba

" yes" he sighs and goes back into the tent

" DUDE HOW DID YOU GET IT THAT BIG?!" I heard naruto shout

" ya know, just keep him happy and shit" kiri replies

" I did not just hear that" I gag

" here" kiba walks out of the tent and hands me his fishnet top

" thanks" I smile, I walk away from the door of the tent and unzip kibas jumper and take it of then chuck on the fishnet, and put on kibas jacket again,

" hmmm..." I sit down and start going through all of the guys bags

" I wana wear this" I hold up some black skinny jeens with a belt, I look at the belt buckle, the uchiha crest

" it seems that the uchiha likes to keep things skinny!" I shout

" you touch my skinny jeens and I'll..." Sasuke warnes

" you'll what? Rape me?" I question

" don't you even go there with me!" Sasuke shout

" woah bro!" Charles shouts, I'm guessing amazed

" I don't want to know" I shake my head and put on the uchihas skinny jeens.

After a few hours we gave up and gave all the guys their bags back, sasuke was the first one out and he looked angry,

" give me back my jeens" sasuke shouts angrily

" no" I shake my head

" then I'll have to Force them off you" he says and runs straight towards me

" ño" I scream in run away

" sasuke stop!" I heard kakashis voice

" evening kakashi" I salute to him

" hello" he dose one of his closed eye smiles

" do you know where naruto and qortni are, they have a mission

" yup, narutos in the tent and qornins hiding from neji" I explain

" thanks" kakashi says and grabs sasuke and walks to the tent, a scared Sakura walks past me and catches up to kakashi,

" bitch is scared of me" I mutter smiling. Kakashi walks back past me dragging naruto and qortni following him, both of them properly dressed

" bye naruto" I wave

" baiiiiiiiii qortni, don't do something I wouldn't" I call

" baiiiiiiiii" she shouts back

" sasuke, get yo ass here" I shout, sasuke sighs going back to his emo self and trudges over to me

" bye, and please don't die" I say hugging him

'he's going on the Zabuza mission, I just know it'

Sasuke dosent Hug back but I know he wanted to

" I promise I won't" he wispers and walks back to kakashi

" bye Sakura!" I shout, she ignores me

" damn bitch" I mutter and turn around

" franki, you have a mission" kurenai says jumping infront of me

" well hello there, fancy seeing you here" I smile

" franki this is serious" kurenai says

" I know, I'll go and see the hokage" i sigh and grab my bag

" baiiii kiba and everyone else" I shout and wave

" good luck" cammi shouted back, I smile and jump into the trees

' damn camping trip got fucking ruined cuz I had to go on a fucking mission. It better be a good one'.


	28. Chapter 27

Franki POV

I was running to the hokage mansion when I remembered I still had kibas jumper on,

" fuck" I cursed and turned around to go back to the camping spot

" you guys seen kiba?" I ask as soon as I got there

" he went on a mission" Cammi says

" FUUUUUUCK!" I scream

" why?" she asks

" I still have his jumper" I sigh

" oh"

" do you have any idea where he is?" I ask, cammi shakes her head

" double fuck" I curse

" so what's your mission about?" Cammi asks

" uh-... I didn't quite get that far" I ponder

" what? How?" She asks

" I got to the hokages place, then I remembered I had kibas jumper, so I ran back here" I say doing actions to go with it

" ok, well again good- meow" cammi hiccups then covers her mouth

" awwwwh you hiccup like a kitty" I giggle

" no I meant- meow" cammi hiccups again

" awwwwh it's so cute" I squeal

" no- meow" she dose it again, then grows whiskers, I giggle and pull them

" stop- meow!" Cammi covers her mouth again, and her hands have turned into paws, she shakes them but nothing happens, I giggle more and she grows cat ears

" help- meow!" She calls then turns into a full purple kitty

" I shall name you happy" I smile and stroke the kitty

" meow meow meow ~ you fucking will not" she meows angrily

" heh heh kitty has bad mouth" I laugh

" meow meow ~ shut up and help me!"

" ño, your cute like this" I smile

" what the fuck woman, your talking to a fucking purple cat" Charles points at me

" no, this is happy" I smile and pick up cammi

" Lets get a few things straight. One: we're not in fairy tail, two: happy is blue,not purple, and three: your crazy" Charles sighs

" ok. One: I wish we were in fairy tail, two: this is the girl happy, and three: you should know me by now" I smile and hold cammi A.K.A happy, like a baby

" how do you know it's a girl" Charles lifts up one of her back legs

" meow meow meow! ~ let go of me you pervert!" Cammi meows angrily and bites Charles, I laugh

" gah! Rabies!" Charles shouts and runs off

" meow meow ~ I can reassure you, I do not have rabies" cammi huffs

" ok, I need to go on my mission, so your going to stay with shikamaru while I'm gone" I say and walk over to shikamaru

" shika, this is happy, you will look after her while I'm gone, and guard her with your life" I hand him cammi

" sure" shikamaru Takes cammi off me

" if anything happens to her then all your blood shall be mine! AB or not!" I threat and walk back to the hokage mansion

Cammi POV

" fucking franki, leaving me with sleepy boy and fatso" I curse pacing the tent

" what do you think she's saying?" Shikamaru asks choji

" probly cat gibberish" choji shrugs

" YOU MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND ME BUT I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU!" I shout raising a paw as a fist

" aw that's cute" choji smiles

" TIMMIS COMMING IN!" Timmi shouts and storms into the tent

" KITTY!" She screams and scoops me up in her arms

" finnaly some one that might be able to understand me. Could you please tell these dumb fucks that they are infact dumb fucks" I say

" awwwwwh she even has a cute meow!" Timmi squeals, I facepalm

" awwh she even facepalms in a cute way" choji smiles

" eh, I believe it's facePAW, she's a cat and cats have paws" timmi explains pulling at one of my front paws

" gah! I'm stuck with a load of dumb fucks!" I shout

" awwwwh" timmi hugs me tighter, I decide to be a smart cat and show them What this kitteh can do.

Timmi POV

I squeeze the little kitten, she was so cute. Then suddenly the kitty went limp,

" uh oh" i frown and hold the kitty up, she was really limp, as in dead limp

" kitty!" I start crying

" no! You killed her!" Shikamaru stole the kitty off of me

" fuck, Frankis going to drain me alive!" He frowns

" why don't we... Get a new one?" I suggested

" a purple cat? Exactly like this one?" Shikamaru raises his eyebrows

" yeah" I nod

" we can't find purple cats! There are none!" Shikamaru shouts at me

" just take her to the vet" choji says

" perfect!" I yell

" ok" shikamaru walks out of the tent, I follow him. We arrive at the vet in no time.

Cammi POV

Shikamaru hands me over to the vet and she takes me into a room and puts me on a table, I prick my ears back up and stand up

" please say you can understand me" I whine, the vet looks at me in shock. She had red triangles on her cheeks, just like kiba.

" did you just talk?" She asks

" yes finnaly some one that can understand me" I sigh

" yes, but I can't normally understand cats" she looks at me strangely

" yes I'm a purple cat" I sigh again

" and your name is happy..." She ponders on, I sigh

" that's my given name, my real name is cammi" I role my eyes

" oh, hello cammi, I'm Hana inuzuka" she waves slightly

" I KNEW IT!" I shout, Hana jumps slightly

" your kibas sister!" I smile

" yes, do you know him?" Hana asks

" yup" I nod

" cool. Anyways, when your owners brought you in here you were basically dead, and now no where near" Hana questions slightly

" I was playing a trick on them" I smile

" oh. So what should I say when I bring you out?" She asks

" no don't bring me out, cover me up and act as if I'm dead" I nod

" ok, lie down" Hana say and covers me in a small white blanket.

Timmi POV

The vet walks out looking very sad

" is the kitty ok?" I ask really worried, the vet shakes her head

" I'm afriad she's dead" she frowns and wipes a tear from her eye

" no this can't happen!" Shikamaru shouts

" c-can we see her?" I ask

" yes" she nods sadly, we all walk into the vet room and there's a small white sheet on the table with something underneath it, I cover my mouth and start to cry

" k-kitty?" I ask

" no she can't be gone, I had to protect her with my life" shikamaru bangs his fist on the table

" kitty's truly gone." I sigh really sad

" and shikamarus a failure" I shake my head

" my life isn't worth livving like this" shikamaru starts to cry, one of his tears land on the sheet covering kitty,

" no shikamaru your going to drown the kitty" I cry

" I started to really like that cat" choji frowns

" it's ok choji" I rub his back, I look at the kitty sadly, and her tail moved, I blinked and rubbed my eyes, it moved again

" shika, step back for a minute" I pull shikamaru back lightly

" what are to doing?" He asks

" k-kitty's alive?" I question lifting the white sheet

" meow" kitty jumps on me

" KITTY'S NOT DEAD!" I shout and run out of the vet with the kitty, I run back to the campsite with kitty and sit her on a tree stump

" I shall name you timmi jr and you shall be mine for ever and ever and ever and-" I got cut of by the kitty putting her paw over my mouth

" meow meow meow meow" she meows at me

" I'm sowwie kitty, I can't understand you" I frown, she face paws, then starts doing actions, she points to herself

" timmi jr" I nod, she face paws And shakes her head

" no timmi jr" I frown, she nods, flicks out one of her claws and starts writing in the bark of the tree,

" c... A...m...m...I?" I question

" oh cammi" I smile, kitty nods and points to the name then to herself

" kitty cammi?" I ask, she shakes her head, she pats her chest

" chest?" I question, kitty facepaws again

" well I'm sorry I don't know sign language or kitty language" I huff, then kitty writes more in the tree,

" I...m " I narrow my eyes

" I'm cammi" I say still not understanding

" nope, I'm not cammi, I'm timmi" I reasure the kitten, she facepaws again

" ohhhhhh your cammi" I nod, the cat nods

" you could of said so in the first place" I smile, cammi facepaws

" oh righ... Kitty not talkie human language" I frown.

qortni POV

" we're going on a mission, a mission, a mission, we're going in a mission, I wander what it'll be" I sing

" could you shut that child up?!" The man we're babysitting grunts, his names tazuna and he's a really grumpy man.

" um qortni could you please-" I cut kakashi off

" nope" I smile and carry on singing

" kid shut up before I make you!" Tazuna shouts at me

" and how do you spose your going to do that?" I ask still smiling

" qortni, if you don't be quiet I will send you back to the village" kakashi warns

" but I won't go back to the village, I'll follow you real ninja like" I say acting all ninja

" fine, could you just go up in the trees and look for danger?" Kakashi suggests

" good idea!" I shout and jump up into the trees, I climb right up to the top and jump through trees and look for danger

" nope... Nope... Elñopo... Nine... Nothing..." I say looking around

" man this sure is boring" I sigh and sit ontop of a tree, I can catch up with them later

" we're going on a mission, a mission, a mission, we're going in a mission, I wander what it'll be" I mumble to myself, still looking around

" hey! I can see the tent from here! And Frankis bonfire" i point out

" that was fun" I sigh and start swaying from left to right and humming the mission song. I got really bored looking for danger so I jumped down and caught up with kakashi and the others

" thanks for looking out for danger!" Sakura shouts at me, I look around and see men on the ground

" oh hello there" I bend down and smile at the men, no reply

" what rude people" I frown

" qortni, we just beat up these men, they were after tazuna" kakashi explains

" oh... I'll help" I point up

" eh" I kick a man that was lying on the floor, I didn't kick him hard but I kicked him

" there I helped" I smile

" watch out guys we've got a real badass over here!" Naruto shouts sarcastically

" that's right and if ya mess with me you Gona end up in the chocolate factory!" I shout playing along, me and naruto start laughing,

" that's enough you two, we've got a mission remember" kakashi reminds us

" oh I almost forgot!" I shout

" we're going on a mission, a mission, a mission, we're going in a mission, I wander what it'll be! we're going on a mission, a mission, a mission, we're going in a mission, I wander what it'll be!" I start singing again

" look what you done kakashi sensei!" Sakura whines

" look what you done pink bitch!" I shout turning around and pointing at Sakura, she stops and gasps

" what did I do then?" She asks

" you annoyed me!" I shout

" how?"she asks

" by being ugly!" I huff, Sakura gasps and starts to cry

" you may need water for that burn" I smile evily and start walking again

" qortni that was mean!" Naruto shouts

" I don't care! She was mean to me" I shout back

" sasuke!" Sakura cries

" hn" sasuke starts walking with me, I smile, Sakura cries more, but I keep walking.

Franki POV

" I have to what?! But it's no where near exam time" I whine

" it will be by the time you get back from your mission, now go!" The hokage says

" motherfucker high as fuck thinking its exam time and shit" I mumble and storm out of the mansion. I walk angrily up to the front gate and sit down right in the middle.

" ok, why are you throwing a tantrum now?" Charles asks from behind me

" I have the shitiest mission ever" I huff

" hey, mines worse!" Charles says

" oh yeah? How?" I ask turning around

" I have to look for a lost cat" he sighs

" yeah, I guess that's bad" I smile

" it would be better if we were in soul eater" he huffs

" or fairy tail" I smile

" or high school of the dead" he smiles back

" no way!" I shout

" why not?" He asks

" they'll make my boobs bigger and do close ups on my ass or something" I fold my arms

" I don't think you'll notice" He chuckles

" mabey I will, mabey I won't" I huff

" ok, don't you have a mission to do?"

" yes, and good luck on yours" I smile

" you too" Charles says and walks off. I sigh and pick myself off of the ground and start walking into the Forrest.

" this has to be the most boring mission ever!" I grunt

" I wish I had something fun to do..." I kick a stone, then smile

" haaaaa, and afternoon alone with my favorite book, broadway musicals of the nineteen forties, no roommate to bother me, how could it get any better then this." I sigh starting off one of my favorite songs

" oh hi rod! Hi Nikki. Oh hey rod you'll never guessed what happened to me on the subway this morning-" I got cut off

" what?" I creepy voice says, I stop

" hello?" I ask pretty scared

" oh yeah hey, how's it going?" The voice asks pretty casually

" uhm... Fine" I nod still scared

" how about you?" I ask shaking

" oh ya know, the usual, eating, breathing, killing" the voice says

" that's cool" I say looking around

" yes" the voice says, then a man comes up really close to my face, something dripping off his chin, I sniff the air

" your dripping" I smile

" what? Oh I'm sorry, i do that a lot" he says wiping his chin. It was really dark so I couldn't see his face,

" I know what it is" I smile

" you do?" The man asks

" it's my favorite" I smile and atack the man, I bite his neck and start drinking his blood. AB my favorite.

" what the fuck woman?! Are you a vamire?" The man asks, I rekonize the voice because of the cussing,

" no I have blood lust. HIDAN" I say darkly

" wholey fuck! Bitch knows my name!" He shouts throwing me off him, I wipe my mouth of the blood and lick it of my hand,

" have I sacrificed you before or something?" He asks

" no I just know you" I smile

" hidan! Have you Finnished?" I heard kakuzu

" you better hurry up" I wisper

" what?!" Hidan glares at me

" he's going to kill you" I smile, still whispering, hidan looks at me weirdly, I jump into a tree as kakuzu comes into sight, but he couldn't see me.

" if you don't hurry up I'll kill you" kakuzu says in his grumpy voice

" little bitch" hidan mutters and walks off, I smile and continue my travels.


	29. Chapter 28

Qortni POV

I was quietly skipping down the path in front of the others happily humming a random tune happily. Then one of my favorite songs started playing,

" my legs are dangling off the edge, the bottom of the bottle is my only friend" I heard

" oh my gawd guys turn it up" I say and start singing along to the song, bullet by Hollywood undead.

" I think I'll slit my wrist again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone" I sang along

" ummm qortni, that's not us" naruto says

" huh? It's not?" I ask, naruto shakes his head

" then..." I start searching my body, then my backpack, it was my fone, I looked at it and it said incoming call, I pressed answer.

" hello?" I questioned putting the phone up to my ear

" qortni is that you" I heard cammis mum Carla asks

" y-yes..." I stutted and my eyes widen

" oh thank god, I tried calling cammi but all I heard was meowing" Carla sighs

" and what about franki?" I ask

" oh... I was going to try after..." Carla lies, I know when she lies, her voice goes all shaky

" sure you were" I role my eyes

" where are you? Are you ok?" Carla asks

" yes, I'm fine, so is cammi and franki" I sigh

" where are you girls?" She asks

" uh... You won't believe me if I tell you" I reply

" I will, I've been worrying about you girls a lot"

" uhmmmm I'm in naruto"

" your what? Qortni please don't play these games with me"

" I'm not joking, I'm with naruto, Sakura, sasuke and kakashi right now"

" qornti"

" look if you don't believe me then go up to my room, on the second shelf in my room there's lots of DVDs, choose the second one, and put it in my player and listen to their voices, and memorize these" I order

" naruto say something she can remember" I say holding the phone to naruto

" believe it" He smiles

" Sakura" I order

" I love sasuke!" She screaches

" kakashi" I look at kakashi

" what do I say?" He asks

" that'll do, now Sasuke" I turn to sasuke

" hn" he grunts and fold his arms

" Carla, is that enough?" I ask

" yes quite enough" she says through the phone amazed

" ok, I have to go now I have a mission to do" I say and hang up the phone

" phew" I sigh and carry on walking

" qortni, what was that about?" naruto asks catching up to me

" just someone finding out where I am" I shrug

" but your not in me" naruto shook his head really confused

" no, no, no. I didn't mean that, I meant that I'm with you" I came up with the best excuse I can

" oh, ok" he smiles and we carry on walking, on our mission.

Timmi POV

" so cammi, what do you want to do?" I ask cammi, who is still in the kitten form. Cammi shrugs and lies down

"sup Tim" kiri walks up beside me

" Tim?" I question and turn to look at him

" yeah, short for timmi" he shrugs

" no, timmi is timmi. No Tim, or tim man, or timantha, just timmi, got it?" I explain

" or you can call me your girlfriend" I smile and look into his gorgeous blue eyes,

" is this your way of asking me out?" He smirks

" m-mabey" I blush smiling

" I might just accept" he leans closer to me, I lean in to untill we kiss, it was short but enough to make me go crazy.

" oi love birds!" Charles shouts

" SHUT UP IM ENJOYING THE MOMENT!" I shout

" whoah" Charles backs away

" and I'm not a bird, I'm a wolf" I fold my arms

" heh, kiri likes wolves" Charles smirks

" this has nothing to do with that!" Kiri shouts angrily at Charles

" doing it doggy style all night long" Charles starts doing gangnam style

" no that's more like franki and kiba" I laugh

" yeah what's up with her? Dose she like kiba?" Kiri asks

" yeah I think so, I think they'll have the cutest little cubs" I smile

" yeah, but too many if ya asks me" kiri nudges me

" they'd fuck like rabbits" I nod, still smiling, seeing the irritation on Charles face

" day and night" kiri carries on, also seeing the irritation,

" and-" I got cut off

" ENOUGH!" Charles shouts and storms off, me and kiri starts laughing together. Once we stop we look at each other and smile.

Cammi POV

I sigh to myself and look up at timmi, the crazy bitch she is.

" enough off the love shit guys, I'm hungry" I meow and sit up, then suddenly timmi atacks kiri and they start making out on the ground,

" oh fuck you guys then" I stomp off

" fucking kids these days" I mutter under my breath, I go into the tent and sit on my bed looking around, everything looks bigger.

" I think I might just go for a walk" I sigh and get up again, walk out the tent and into the forest and walk around.

" why is it so hot?" I ask myself slightly panting, I decided it was time to find some water, so I walked deeper into the forest, but it got darker and darker

" oh now you want to be night time" I growl at the sky

" aww your such a cute kitty" a girl with blue hair walks up to me and pats me

" meow meow" I say as cutely as I can, asking for food

" here" the girl puts some meat on the ground, I happily eat it

" oh can we please keep her!" The girl begs

" I kitten? What evil is that?" I deep male voice asks

" and she's purple" the girl pats me again,

" she dose seem rare..." The man trails off

" please?" The girl asks

" I spose" the man sighs, the girl squeals and scoops me into her arms, she hugs me and smiles

" what shall we name her?" She asks

" needle" the man suggest

" no, something innocent, yet deadly..." The girl taps her chin

" paper" I smiles and hugs me more

" your new name is paper" she announces.

Franki POV

I arrived in the sand village in time. Well not really... I was a day late... Oh well.

I walked up to the kazekage mansion and knocked on the door,

" yes?" I man asks, I slowly open the door and walk in.

" Evening kazekage sir" I bow

" evening? It's four in the morning." He says

" oh I know that" I smile, I look around and then behind me, Gaara, temari and kankuro was there. Kankuro was sleeping, temari smiled at me and Gaara glares at me.

" hey Gaara, temari " I wave, then I tiptoe up to kankuro,

" pssst sleepy" I wisper and poke him in the arm, he jumps up and dose some sort of ninja pose

" evening" I smile, he turns his head towards me and narrows his eyes at me, then they widen

" fucking hell!" He shouts

" kankuro language!" Temari scolds

" good isn't it, I've been working on it" he smirks at temari then turns back to me

" it's a girl Gaara" He pokes my cheek, I suddenly got an idea. I glare at kankuro like Gaara dose, and I slowly raise an arm as if I was to controle sand, like Gaara dose.

" she's Gona kill us all!" Kankuro jumps behind temari, I smirk evily, then sand starts to float around me,

" she'll do it!" Kankuro shouts again

" shut it kankuro! Gaaras doing that" temari scolds and looks at Gaara, he's wide eyed looking really surprised.

' I am controlling the sand... But how?'

" right Gaara?" Temari asks shakily, Gaara shakes his head,

" we're going to die!" Kankuro shouts again

" chill, I won't kill you." I sigh and release the sand, it drops to the ground.

" but you'll hurt us... I've heard it all before" kankuro whines

" dude, you can control puppets for gods sake" I explain

" ah! She even knows me" he shrieks

" yup. I even know Gaara and temari" I smile

" stalker!" Kankuro shouts

" shut up kankuro. She obviously got told about us for he sake of the mission" temari says quite annoyed

" yup that's it" I nod

" have we finished all this chitchat?" Lord kazekage asks

" yes sir" I nod and face him

" as you already know, you will be going to the leaf village for exams." The kazekage explains

" yup I know. Now lets go." I say and walk out, I didn't want to be in there anymore, that guy gives me the creeps.

Charles POV

I went out to get some more supplies for camping. I mean I've got no where else to stay and the tent is my best option. Anyways I was walking back to the tent when I heard some really odd noises.

" NO KIRI NOT THERE!" Timmi shouts

" but why not? It's really good" kiri replies

" but it's mine" timmi whines

" just one taste" kiri says

" no"

" just one little bit"

" then what do I get?"

" this"

" woah! It's huge!"

" yeah"

" bigger than Charles"

" that's what everyone says".

I got sick of hearing this so i stomped into the tent

" OUR DICKS ARE THE SAME SIZE!" I shout pointing at kiri

" dude I was talking about my fork" kiri hold up his for that has his name engraved on it,

" oh" I stare at the ground and walk out.

' awkward'

" now where's my fuck?" Timmi asks, I just egnore and walk away.


	30. Chapter 29

Franki POV

We set off on our mission, I was walking far ahead of the others, with guards around us, the kazekage insisted.

" so what's your name?" Kankuro asks catching up to me,

' let's play a little prank'

" I'm gaaress" I reply emotionlessly

" gaaress?" Kankuro questions

" yup" I nod

" your joking" kankuro chuckles slightly, I shake my head

" are you Gaaras twin?" He asks

" who knows" I shrug

" don't be stupid, Gaara never had a twin" temari says also catching up

" but her names gaaress" kankuro points out

" she's probably joking around kankuro" temari hits kankuro

" yeah, I was seeing how gullible you guys are" I giggle

" so what's your real name then?" Kankuro asks

" franki, nice to meet you guys, and good luck on the exams, you'll need it, especially Gaara" I smile

" what do you mean?" Kankuro asks

" oh it's just a figure of speech" temari says, I smile inwardly

' sure it is'.

Qortni POV

" this is the most boring mission EVER!" I sigh loudly

" shut up and get on with it, it's the best one were going to get qortni" kakashi says, obviously anoyed.

" but i want to do something fffffffffuuuuuuuun!" I whine

" like what?" Naruto asks

" snakes!" I shout

" snakes?" Naruto asks

" yup" I nod

" no we can't play any games, were on a mission" Sakura folds her arms

" I don't care" I shrug

" how do you play snakes?" Sasuke asks

" well-" i got cut off

" no sasuke don't get caught up in her stupid game" Sakura cries

" oh shut it pinki" I growl

" any ways, as I was saying-" I got cut off again, but not by Sakura, more like a giggle, from me

" tha fuck?" I question myself

" what's wrong?" Naruto asks

" I don't kno-" I got cut off by another giggle

" Why am I-" I giggled a little again

" qortni?" Sasukes eyes widen, I run over to the lake near by and I had black fox ears, like the ones I had in shippuden

" fu-" I giggled then everything turned huge

" what the fuck just happened?" I yapped

" ahahahahahahahah!" Sakura cracks up laughing pointing at me holding her stomach

" what bitch?" I growl

" qortni, your a fox" naruto smiles

" what?" I turn to the water again and I am indeed a fox, a black one

" no!" I scream

" hm" sasuke smiles and picks me up

" whaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii?!" I screech

" shhhh" sasuke shushes me and puts me in the collar of his shirt,

" what?- oh, this is nice" I smile adjusting to to his body heat, I curl around his neck and start to fall asleep. I had the best dream of me and neji.

Cammi POV

" morning paper" master konan strokes me softly, I start purring.

" here's your milk and cheese" she places the plates next to me,

" MOTHERFUCKING CHEESE!" I meow and jump on the cheese and start eating it

" pain she likes the cheese!" Master konan calls

" like I care" he grunts. I Finnish the cheese and pounce on master pains knee

" konan get your pussy of my knee!" Pain shouts

" it's not on- oh you mean paper" konan realized

" he he, you took it the dirty way" I snicker, then I jump onto pains desk,

" look, if you don't find me cute then I will claw your eyes out while you sleep" I hiss at him

" konan your pussys annoying me while I'm trying to work" pain completely ignores me

" we'll fuck you too!" I hiss as konan picks me up and hushes me

" it's time to meet some friends" she coos

" I hope ones a mouse" I rub my paws together evily, konan takes me into a room full of people

" paper, these are your family members" konan smiles

" this is what you wanted to show us?" A plant guy asks, he's half black and half white with a Venus fly trap thingy on him.

" it's not even a work of art. Un." A person with blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail with an emo like fringe grunts

" says you!" I hiss

" she's not even deadly" a fish guy says

" and cats arnt my thing" he shakes his head

" but she a purple cat, perhaps rare." A guy says, he looks like an older version of sasuke.

" your my favorite" I meow and jump in his shoulder.

" guys be nice this is-" she got cut of by a door opening and closing, two guys walk in, one with his mouth covered and one with puple eyes and white slick hair,

" I'm telling you she actually bit me and drank my blood" the purple eyed guy says

" I think your lying" the other guy replys

" I'm not!" Purple eyes shouts

" HIDAN! KAKUZU!" Konan shouts angrily they look at her

" oooo someone's in trouble" I giggle

" this is paper, you will not hurt her or kill her, or else" konan picks me of older sasuke and drops me on puple eyes head

" sup pussy I'm Hidan and this is... Well he doesn't matter" the purple eyed guy says taking me of his head, I put a paw on my mouth and giggle

" you see this guy right here" he points to his team member next to him

" he dosent believe me that an extremely sexy girl sucked my blood" he explains

" what did she look like?" I ask, Hidan nods, I facepaw, then jump off him and grab the chopping bord that was on the counter, I flick out A claw and carve in the bord then show it to Hidan

" what. Did. She. Look. Like" he reads out loud

" oh she was really sexy with blood red hair-" Hidan got cut off

" she can write!" Konan shouts and picks me up

" your such a smart kitty" she smiles and hugs me

" hey! I was explaining something here bitch!" Hidan shouts

" not now!" Konan shoos him away

" no, I want to hear this" I meow and jump out of her grasp onto Hidan again.

" ok as I was saying. She had blood red hair and huge boobs, she smelt real good too-" I cut him of by outing a paw in his mouth, I grabbed a piece of wood off the floor and wrote in it, then showed it to Hidan

" I know her she's my sister franki" he read out

" woah!" He shouts

" your my favorite cat of all time!" He shouts.

Qortni POV

I yawn and stretch then stand up and look around

" hello?" I question, it echoes through the forest

" oh hell no! Who the fuck left me in the forest!" I growl

" hello little fox" I heard a pedophile like voice

" orochi-fucking-maru" I look around angrily

" oh hello child, I see you know me" a head pops out of nowhere, orochimarus head.

" what do you want Michael Jackson lookalike " I hiss

" you" he smiles and grubs my scruff

" let go pedo!" I shout and struggle to get out of his grip, he throws me into a sack and closes it

" FUCK YOU!" I shout and start scratching at the bag to get out.


	31. Chapter 30

Timmi POV

" I cont believe you lost her!" Charles shouts at me

" I didn't mean to!" I shout back

" well if you weren't too busy fucking my brother, then mabey, just mabey she would still be here!" Charles argues

" mabey she's dead..." I trail off

" do you want to be killed?!" Charles shouts

" hey guys!" I heard Franki, I turned around and she was walking our way

" franki!" I screamed and ran up to her

" how's it going?" She laughed and hugged me

" Uhmmmm... Well... We kinda lost cammi- uh I mean happy" I correct myself

" you what?!" She yelled

" it wasn't my fault!" I surrender

" where did you put her?" Franki asks, looking shit scared

" no where, she just wandered off" I reply

" oh..." She relaxes

" oh?" I question, really confused

" yeah, there's nothing we can really do about that, so I'm going to drop these guys off then ima be back" she smiles and walks off, temari, kankuro and Gaara follow her, I wave.

"she really wasn't that worried..." Charles points out, i nod and start walking home, deeper into the Forrest.

" hey where are you going?" Charles asks

"Home" I shrug and pull out a Marball With a mini train inside, I throw it on the ground and it breaks causing lots of smoke, when the smoke dies down one of my favorite trains are there, my huge pink, green and black one, I smile and jump on.

" bye then!" Charles shouts, I wave behind me and start the train. It zooms through the forest, but starts to slow down,

" what?! We're not home!" I shout at the train, then I looked ahead, there was two men, one of them was holding a sack,

" who?" I narrow my eyes, trying to get a better look, I couldn't see, so I jumped off my train and up into a tree, I look down, and my train had disappeared. Good.

" I think she might be a good specimen, don't you think kabuto?" The man holding the sack says, the. The bag starts squeaking. Like a little foxes squeak. I decide to turn into a wolf and get a better look. I flip to the ground and lightly land on all fours as a wolf, I slowly pad through the forest following them,

" let me go you pedophile!" The bag shouts

" what a familiar voice..." I trail off

" shut it child!" The man hisses

" she's being kidnapped!" I gasp

" timmi needs a plan, timmi needs a plan" I panic running around in circles

" timmi needs a-" I stop

" timmi has a plan!" I bark happily and sneek back over to the people, I jump out and grab onto the sack with my mouth and run, as fast as I can. I run in circles untill I make it back to my house, I drop the bag on the ground lightly, and step back, a small black fox climbed out of the bag,

" where am I?" She asks

" your at timmis house" I bark

" oh hey timmi!" The fox hugs me

" hello" I sing, then look at he fox weirdly

" it's qortni" she points to herself

" oh my gawsh! Everyone's turning into animals!" I shout, then I turn back into a human

" this is so cool" I squeal

" Frankis next!" I shout. I grab qortni and run back to the leaf village.

" franki! Franki! Franki!" I shout and run up to her

" your next!" I jump up and down clapping

" what?" She asks

" look see!" I hold qortni up to franki

" qortni?" Frankis eyes widen, the fox yaps

" well I'll be fucked" she gasps

" yeah, and your next" I smile, then a bunny hops beside franki.

" timmi, you know Charles" franki smirks

" Charles is a- pahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" I crack up laughing, I couldn't help it, a light blue bunny, it was too funny.

" wait! What about kiri?!" I scream

" here" franki points behind her, and a small green dragon hops on her shoulder

" gah! He's a dragon!" I shout

" yup, so it looks like you were right, I am next" she says happily

"Arnt you the slightest bit worried?" I ask

" nah" she shrugs

" what?! Why not?!" I ask

" it was going to happen in the first place" she smirks

" b- b- but..." I frown

" anyways, can you look after head guys, I'm going to go train with kiba" she says

" sure, just be careful. And don't drown!" I call as she walks off

" don't worry, I'll wear my floaty wings!" She calls back

" that's my girl" I smile


	32. Chapter 31

Franki POV

I walked over to kibas house and knocked on the door,

" yo" kiba opened the door shirtless

" hey kiba" I wave

" sup babe" he smirks

" excuse me?" I take a step back

" can you do me a favour?" He asks

" Depends" I shrug

" I know you won't go out with me-" I cut kiba off

" that is true"

" anyways. Will you pretend to be my girlfriend?" He begs

" why? How far? How long? who around and who not around?" I shot direct questions to him

" ok. Because my mum dosent believe I can get a girlfriend, my sister agrees. Uhmmmm... Only girlfriend shit. Only a month tops. And only around my family, no one else" kiba explains, I take in a deep breath, thinking about it.

"... Ok" I nod

" you will?" He reassures

" yup" I nod again

" sweet" he smiles

" ready to go training?" I ask

" yeah, lemme just put a shirt on" he motions me to come in, I step in his house and he closes the door,

" wait here" he says then runs upstairs, I stand there waiting.

" kiba-" Hana looks at me

" hello? C-can I help you?" She ask

" no, I'm just waiting for kiba" I shake my head politely

" oh" she nods

" kiba?!" She shouts and runs upstairs, she comes down moments later with kiba,

" ready" I ask smiling

" yeah" he says putting on his jacket

" you have another one?" I ask

" yeah" he smirks

" oh..." I trail off

" let's go" he sighs and wraps an arm around my waist, we walk out the door, his sister runs to the front window and watches us walk away. Once we got out of sight he removed his arm and from around me and we walked to the training grounds. We trained together for the rest of the day, then when we Finished he walked me home,

" thanks kiba" I smile

" no problem" he smirks and scratches the back of his head

" I have to go now, I'm really late" he says and runs off, I wave bye and go into my house,

" master!" I heard someone shout, then I got jumped on

" tha fuq?!" I scream

" I missed you so much master" the thing sighs happily, I pick the thing off me to find mari,

" oh my lord jashin! It's mari!" I shout and hug her

" you've changed slightly master" she points out

" your younger, and your appearance has hanged to" she explained, smiling

" you stayed as a marmot" I smiled back

" yes it's a much better form than a snake" she nods

" hey franki!" Timmi shouts and jumps on me

" fucking hell timmi!" I shout

" yes yes" she nods smiling

" your crazy" I shake my head

" I know, born and raised" she reasures.

Kiba POV

" WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" My mum shouts at me as soon as I get home

" oh- uh-" I stutter

" he was out with his girlfriend" my sister smiles

" girl friend?" Mum raises an eyebrow

" yeah, and she's quite pretty" sis nods

" kiba, you didn't mention you had a girl friend, she has to come round for dinner one night" mum walks back into the kitchen, I open my mouth to say something but Hana cuts me off

" yes, how about tonight"

" well uh- I don't-" I got cut off again

" go and ask!" my mum shouts,

" ok" I nod and dash out of the house, I walk to Frankis house and knock on her door,

" yes?" Timmi opens the door

" oh hey kiiiibaaaaaaa" timmi squeals and runs around the house, leaving the door open, I walk in.

" hey kiba, wuts up?" Franki asks

" uh- mum wants you to come over for dinner, tonight" I explain.

Franki POV

" hmmmm..." I ponder

" ok" I nod then run upstairs, I throw off my clothes and put on the black and red dress timmi got me, It was short, and a boob tube, that couldn't even fit my boobs properly, timmis fault.

I walk down stairs and jump to kibas feet,

"ready" I smile

" just be careful franki, you know what could happen" timmi warnes

" yeah. Look after my house will ya" I say and leave the house with kiba following, he explains to me how his mother as sister are, I already know but I go along. We soon arrive at his house, we walk in and take our shoes off

" I'm back!" Kiba calls, kibas mum and sister run into the hallway where we are,

" hello, please come in, have a seat" they drag me into the Lounge, I sit on the sofa and they sit next to me.

" so your kibas girlfriend" Hana starts, I nod

" How long have you two been dating?" Tsume asks

" uh- two and a half months" I say

" wow, you guys done anything yet?" Hana asks

" sis!" Kiba shouts

" you don't have to answer that." Kiba says dragging me of the sofa,

" we'll be up stairs" he says and drags me upstairs.

Timmi POV

I was dancing around Frankis house with one of my all time fave songs on, twist my hips.

" turn that off!" Mari shouts at me

" ño" I shake my head, then the music stops

" awh" I frown

" why dot you go and do something else for a while" she suggests

" SPY ON FRANKI!" I shout

" c'mon kiri" I grab the small green dragon and run to kibas house, I looked through all of the windows, then the big bottom one, I saw franki , kiba and his family eating beef.

' mmmmm timmi could do with some beef right now'

They were talking and stuff, then franki and kiba had finished, he said something then stood up, his mum replies, and his sister looks pissed,

" wolf ears" I wisper, and my wolf ears apear, then I blink three times and me normal eyes changes into wolf eyes. I look through the wall and listen to the conversation,

" we are to going out!" Kiba shouts

" prove it" his sister smiles. Franki then spins kiba around and kisses him full on the lips, my jaw drops.

" she's going out with kiba..." I wisper to kiri, he shrugs. Soo after we leave and go back to Frankis house, still shocked.

' I'm going to talk to her when she gets back.'


	33. Chapter 32

franki POV

" believe us now?" Kiba says to his sister, she was having a hard time believing that we were going out, she almost caught on to what we were doing until I kissed kiba, her face was priceless.

" so I have to now take franki home" kiba says,

" bye" I bow and leave the house along with kiba, we got about half way down the street,

" that was so fucking cool!" Kiba shouts

" shhhh kiba" I giggle

" did ya see their faces?!" He shouts again

" yes, now you can be quiet" I try to hush him,

" you the bestest friend in the whole world franki!" Kiba smiles and hugs me, I smile,

" you a good friend too" I giggle

" and me?" Akamaru barks jumping onto kibas head

" yes you too" I giggle

" awesome!" They both shout,

" guys! There's some people sleeping!" I whisper shout

" sorry" kiba whispers

" it's ok, we

ll I'm home now anyways, so I'll see you tomorrow then kiba" I say and open my front door, kiba nods and starts to walk away. I step into my house and close the door, turning on my light, I turn around and see a huge train thrown at my stairs, bits and pieces everywhere,

" wholey motherfucker!" I shout

" care to explain?" I heard timmi, who was sitting ontop of the reck,

" no! I don't know what the fuck happened here!" I shout, starting to panic,

" oh all of this? It's not your fault, I done this" she shrugs

" tha fuq?! Why?!" I ask

" I was bored" she shrugs again

" your a crazy motherfucker!" I shout

" now, care to explain why I saw you kissing kiba in his kitchen with his mum and sister watching?" She asks

" you were spying on me?" I raise my eyebrows

" we're you making a porno?" Timmi asks

" no" I shake my head

" making babies?!"

" no!"

" eating his face?!"

" tha fuq? Where the hell do you come up with all that stuff?" I ask

" I dunno. Just tell me why you two were kissing" she urges

" I'm pretending to be kibas girlfriend around his sister and mother so they don't think kibas forever alone" I explain,

" oh" she nods

" now could you please remove all this shit from my staircase?" I ask

" uh- one tiny problem" timmi says biting her lip lightly

" what?" I clench my teeth

" it's stuck" she shrugs

" you idiot!" I shout

" no franki calm down, we can get it out... If we work together..." Timmi rubs the back of her head

" ya know what? I give up, no more. I'm going to bed." I say and climb up the train to my room, I fall onto my bed and instantly fall asleep.

cammi POV

" Konan! I'm hungry! Make me some food!" I meow angrily

" here kitty" konan places some cheese in front of me

" your going to fucking kill her!" Hidan snatches me from the cheese

" how?" Konan asks

" cheese is bad for dogs and cats"

" no, your thinking of chocolate"

" no chocolates just as worse"Hidan argues

" just shut up and let me have the cheese" I meow, then Hiccup

" awwwwh she hiccuped" konan smiles, I hiccup again

" oh no" I gasp hen hiccup again

" are cats sposed to grow hair that fast?" Konan asks, I feel my head,

" fuck" I curse

" she spoke" konan as eyes widened

" she said my flavourite word" Hidan smiles, I hiccup a few more times

" kitty's a human?" Konan questions

" uh- hi" I wave slightly smiling, yup I was a human again

" gah!" Hidan drops me

" ouchie" I wince

" h-hello?" Konan stutters

" yeah... Hi.. How's it going?" I ask trying to act normal

" so your cammi?" Hidan asks

" yeah. You see Im half cat, and since you guys took me in..." I trailed off

" oh I get it" Hidan nods

" oh thank god" I sigh happily

" uhm- I'm sorry but you may have to leave" konan frowns

" I know" I stand up and leave

" paradise dosent last for ever" I sigh and frown. I got quite far away from the hide out and flipped out my phone, I dialed Frankis number. It rang a few times then someone answered,

" hello? Franki?" I ask

" yeah?" She questioned

" I-it's cammi" I stutter

" sup motherfucking bitch" she replies

'Ive been gone for almost a week and that's the only thing you say to me?'

I cough avoiding the thaught

" uh... Is it ok if I crash at your place for a while?" I ask

" sure if you don't mind a train crazy bitch, a fire breathing dragon, a blue bunny and a rainbow fox" she says

" what?" I ask

" see ya when I'm looking at you " she says and hangs up

" ok" I croak

' what could she be talking about?'.

Franki POV

'Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong' my door bell rang

" cammis here!" I shout and open my door

" franki, the hokage needs you, kiri, Charles, timmi, qortni and cammi. As soon as possible" an anbu guy says then disappears

" so it wasn't cammi, but were needed!" I shout then Run up the train stairs, I grab a few leashes and jump down over the train, still stuck in my stairs.

I clip a blue collar on Charles, a black one on qortni, a green one on kiri and a pink and green one on timmi,

" no timmi doesn't like being on a lead!" Timmi struggles to get out of my grasp

" I don't fucking care, we're needed" I say dragging the animals and timmi out the door, I drag them to the hokages mansion cursing every now and then,

" we're... Here" I say gasping for air

" good. Wait... Where's the others?" The hokage asks

" here, we've had a little incident with animals, but cammi's not here yet, so please excuse that" I bow

" that's fine. I'm going to take you all out of your groups and put you in your own ones, Charles, kiri and franki in one group, timmi, cammi and qortni in another" the hokage explains

" sweet!" I shout

" no fair! I wana be put with kiri!" Timmi whines

" wait, arnt there sposed to be sensei's?" I ask

" glad you said that, franki your the sensei for your group and qortni is the sensei for the other" the hokage smiles

" I have to follow orders from a camouflaging fox?!" Timmi exclaims, the hokage nods.

We leave the hokage mansion and go back home. I let the animals of their leashes and I sit on the sofa.

" so bored" I sigh really loudly, then I got an idea

" bark bark bark bark" I smile barking to myself

" tha hell u barking at?" Timmi asks

" bark" I point to the ceiling

" well can you stop it, the barking is awfully annoying" timmi says, I nod and try to say yes but I bark, I cover my mouth

" you've done it now" timmi laughs

" bark" I curse, then everything became really small and I bump my head,

" wholey trains" timmis jaw drops, I whine like a dog

" now how are we sposed to get you out of the house" timmi tisks.


	34. Chapter 33

franki POV

Timmi managed to trap me in a train. Not one of those small ones that stays in the balls of her pocket, it was her favorite real train. And now it was stuck in my yard.

" now your outside I can let you out now" timmi smiles, suddenly the train disapears from around me and I stand up fully, I was about the same height at the stone faces, mabey bigger

" bark" I curse growling

" now now franki, you have to be a bit les scary or people will shit their woman's underwear" timmi tisks, I laugh inwardly

" so be good, I'm going to get some food" timmi announces then goes inside, she took forever, and so me being me I got bored. So I went for a walk, I jumped right over the village and into the forest,

' man I'm hungry'

I search around the forest for food, I killed a few bunnies and a dear or two but that wasn't enough.

Timmi POV

" here franki, I baught you some foo-" I looked up and noticed franki was gone, I dropped the huge bowl of food I was holding and run inside screaming

" KIRI!" I shout, kiri flys down the stairs,

" use this and fetch franki. qortni camouflage into the trees and put this on her paws" I hand kiri a huge collar and qortni metal shackles,

" I should be a sensei, not qortni" I smile to myself

" ok guys lets go! BINKI TRAIN!" I shout and throw my small teddy bear on the ground, she bounces a few times and lands outside, the. The ground started shaking, I ran out side and Binki had grown huge, I jumped on her shoulder

" forward!" I shout pointing forwards, Binki starts moving into the forest, kiri flying behind me and qortni blended in somewhere. We soon caught up to franki, she was way bigger now,

" franki what did you eat?!" I ask, she turns to me and barks twice

" I don't understand you" I shake my head, franki grew a bit more bigger,

" oh I get it, she's going to keep growing till she's not hungry any more" I thaught out loud

" Binki up" I instructed, Binki started to grow bigger, franki grew more too,

" franki eat this!" I shout and throw a small ball at her, she caught it in her mouth and started chewing it, she caughed a few times and started to shrink,

" Binki down" I point down and Binki shrinks down to her normal teddy size and franki was a cute small puppy asleep in some dirt,

" awh too cute" I squeal and pick her up,

" I think it's time we go home" I smile

" guys abort mission!" I call, qortni hops beside me and kiri flys infront of me, I look at qortni

" I can't believe your my sensei" I frown

Cammi POV

I almost make it to the village and I start to see giant paw prints in the ground

" Holey mother of god" I gasp and I find a huge one

" what was here?" I question, I shrug it off and carry on walking. Not long after, I arrive in the leaf village and head strait to Frankis house

' I wander if she's noticed I'm gone...'

I find her house easily and knock on he door,

" timmi will now open the door" timmi says Opening the door slowly

" oh hey cammi, timmi spoke" timmi says

" what are you doing?" I ask

" cammi asked timmi a question, timmi thinks for a moment and replies, I'm narrating! It's fun" she shouts

" narrating?" I question

" yup"

" ok? Uhmmmm is franki here?" I ask

" she's Sleeping" timmi starts to spin in circles putting her arms out straight

" oh ok" I nod with a confused look on my face

" is something the matter?" Timmi asks still spinning

" why are you spinning?" I question

" I'm not"

" then what are you doing?"

" I'm being a helicopter"

" a helicopter. Really?"

" yushhhh!"

" aren't you dizzy?" I ask

" no I'm timmi, dizzi is over there" timmi stops spinning and points to an empty chair, I face palm

" anyways you can come in. Franki said your going to stay with her for a while" timmi starts spinning again

" yeah" I say and walk into her house, I close the door and turn around. There was a huge train in the stair case and burnt stuff everywhere

" what the fuck happened here?!" I shout

" I don't know" timmi shrugs still spinning

" franki never let's her house get this messy, I should know" I nod

" oh yeah? Do tell" timmi stops spinning and flops onto the sofa

"well franki always has a clean and tidy room, it had to be absolutely perfect and one time qortni dropped her glass of water in Frankis room, franki wasn't there at the point so qortni and I tried to clean it up, we did and it looked like nothing happened." I explain

" so? What's so wrong about that?" Timmi asks

" when franki came home we didn't say a thing, franki went up to her room and screamed, we rushed up there to see what was wrong... Franki was on the ground behind the spot where qortni had spilt the drink, franki looked at us and asked who had been in her room and spilt something. We were both surprised how she knew, so we asked her, she didnt reply, instead she closed her door on us. we both apologized the best we could but, franki ignored us for 8 months" I finished

" wow" timmi gasps, I nod sadly

" she hasn't done that to me yet" timmi shakes her head, a little scared.

" it's fine, she shouldn't as long as you clean it up" I smile

" can you please halp meh" timmi begs

" ok" I say and we start to clean up the place.

franki POV

I woke up and yawned.

" evening world" I yawn

" franki, your back to normal!" Timmi shouts, who was on my ceiling

" yay!" I squeal happily

" wait. Why are you stuck to my ceiling?" I ask

" I was looking for my train" she shrugs

" on my roof?" I ask

" uh- yes?" She questions

" whatever" I shrug and go down stairs

" Motherfucking lord jashin!" I shout looking at my normal, un-trained house, it was clean and tidy once more.

" who done this?" I ask

" coz I wana rape the motherfucker that did" I smile

" it won't be rape" timmi stands beside me,

" awh timmi your awesome" I say clinging on to her neck

" I take it back, it is rape" timmi chokes, I giggle

" cammi helped too, and kiri, Charles and qortni" timmi says, I jump down my absolutely perfect stairs and go into the lounge where qortni, cammi, Charles and kiri were eating. And they were human again,

" you bitches are the best" I smile and steel some bacon off of Charles plate

" hey!" He snaps

" ah- I am your sensei, you will to as I say" I say sharply

" franki best boss" qornti smiles

" no, Frankis not qortnis boss" I shake my head

" that's rite I'm my own sensei!" She shouts

" I still can't believe she's sensei and not me" Charles says pointing to me

" I can" everyone says in unison, I giggle, Charles folds his arms like a little kid

" c'mon bro, franki would beat our asses like there's no tomorow if she had to" kiri says

" yeah" timmi sits on kiris lap

" oh what happened" I asked with one of those ' kinky time' faces on

" their going out" cammi shrugs

" awwwwh cute little demunted wolf dragon baby's" I smile

" yuck" Charles gags

" oh and dog bunny baby's would be cuter?" Timmi questions glaring at him

" what? Dog and bunny? Where's that from?" I ask

" you and Charles" timmi says, I start to have a huge coughing fit

" no she didn't mean that" Charles tries to defend himself

" oh I did, you like franki, and I bet you wank to her too" timmi smirks evily

" what?! No!" Charles shouts

" but we all know Frankis too good for you" timmi carry's on

" what are you talking about?" I ask

" and she could make you cum in less that a second" timmi nods

" timmi I think that's enough" I try to stop the fighting

" oh yeah?! Well my brother dosent even like you!" Charles shouts, timmi gasps

" Charles!" I scold and slap him

" that's way over top!" I shout

" I'm sorry" Charles looks down

" don't apologize to me" I shake my head and point to timmi

" I'm sorry bro for insulting your unstable train obsessed girl friend" Charles apologizes, I face palm

" UNSTABLE?!" Timmi screams

" timmi calm down, he's not worth the breath" I reasure

" fine" she spits

" good" I sigh

" I'm going to go and train with kiba today, and I want this house to stay absolutely perfectly symmetrical, ok?" I say looking a timmi especially, they all nod. I smiles and skip upstairs.

" I need to wear something awesome and comfortable" I mumble to my self. I keep rummaging through my closet,

" this will have to do" I sigh and throw my black skinny jeens on my bed and my red and blue top that says ' I'm not like you but I like you' on it. I put them on and quickly brush my hair. Once I had finished I jump down stairs and open the front door,

" franki wait" Charles stopped me

" yes?" I question

" can I go and train with you... Cause... Well you Are my sensei" he says shyly

" I don't see why you can't" I shrug and walk out the door and head towards kibas hou

se, Charles followed beside me.

" you know she's probly right" Charles starts

" what?" I ask

" what timmi said, she's probly right" Charles shrugs

" it just cause you don't think when we're fighting or training, you get distracted and it makes you easy to beat" I explain

" I wasn't talking about that part" he looks down, my eyes widen

" th-then what part" I stutter

" you could make me-" I cut him off

" can we just stop talking about it now" I bite my lip

" yeah" Charles sighs

" but I just want to let you know I really like you" he finishes, I stop dead in my tracks,

" what?" I ask

" I really like you franki" Charles turns to face me

" no" I wisper shaking my head

" franki"

" no, you can't"

" y-you can't like me. We've been neighbors for basically ever, you're my best friend, you can't just say you suddenly like me" I shake my head

" I've liked you for a while now" he replies, I shake my head again, I refused to acknowledge any of this.

cammi POV

I sat on Frankis table eating cheese and humming a random tune

" SNAP!" Timmi shouts

" fuck" kiri curses

" I win again!" Timmi squeals

" I'm going to end up with no cards" kiri sighs

" how about we play a different game" timmi looks at kiri evily

" like?" He questions

" BLACKJACK!" Qortni pops out of nowhere giving me a huge fright causing me to fall of the table

" franki and I are really good at black jack" she nods

" fine ill play" timmi says,

" I will to" kiri says

" and so will cammi" timmi involuntary involves me

" but we have no poker chips or anything" timmi frowns

" oh darn, it looks like we can't play, to bad" I say sarcastically

" don't worry" qortni says, then a black jack table arises out of the ground, poker chips and all

" tha fuck bitch? Chu got magical powers?" Timmi asks

" yeah, you can camouflage and make stuff apear out of no where" kiri says

" I've been here before, I know my tricks" qortni smiles

" now on with the game!" She shouts

franki POV

" miss franki" an anbu guy drops infront of me,

" I have a message, an important one"

" go on" I nod

"The exams are comming up in two days, you will be with your team. Be prepared" the anbu says, then disappears

" awh fuck" I curse

" what's wrong?" Charles asks

" go and grab your brother and meet at the training grounds" I order, Charles nods and he leaves. I walk to the training grounds to meet kiba.

" your late" kiba says

" sorry" I apologize

" nah it's fine. Ya think ya Gona pass the exam?" He asks

" yup" I say popping the 'p'

" same" he smirks

" oh, hey I heard you got moved to another group" he says

" yeah. My own with Charles and kiri" I nod

" nice" kiba nods back

" so you won't be with me anymore?" Akamaru asks

" don't worry I will." I smile

" yay" he barks and jumps onto my head, I giggle

" I'm back franki" Charles says jumping next to me

" good" I smile

" oh and timmi said to give you this" Charles hands me a green bottle with thick liquid, like my old one that had blood in it.

" my blood!" I shout unscrewing the cap and drinking some. I do a really big burp and giggle after

" oh yeah" Charles smiles and raises his hand, I high five him, but my hand goes right through his,

" Charles?" I ask really worried looking at my hands, now turning transparent,

" no!" Charles shouts, and I feel faint and fall asleep.

Kiba POV

" she's gone" I mutter

" wait. Akamaru was on her head" Charles says

" that means..." I trail off

" both of them are gone" Charles looks down

" bro" someone called, he had brown hair and looked quite like Charles

" I'm not in the mood kiri" Charles mumbles

" what's up? Where's franki?" The guy asks

" she drank something and-" Charles got cut off

" I'm right here"

My head spun around, I saw a girl with black hair and one single red streak through it, nice figure too. She looked about 16-17.

" franki?" Charles questions, the girl nods and then there was a bark,

" I'm here too" a dog barked knd popes up between frankis boobs

" akamaru?" I ask, e looks at me happily

" kiba!" He barks

" franki! You look amazing! Really fit for a sensei now" I wink

" love you to inu" she winks back

" I can't believe your back to yourself!" Charles hugs her, and considering she was taller than he was his head fit between her boobs

" Charles your so Discusting" franki pushes him away

" nuuuu!" He tries to hug her again

" Charles focus" she scolds

" I want Jessy and James!" He cries, in one swift movement franki spins him around and pushes him to the ground, her sitting ontop of him,

" shit, tits and balls" Charles curses

" we need to concentrate! We need a plan for the exams" franki explains

" I'm sorry kiba but I'm not in you team anymore so I can't help you, I also can't train as we have an exam we need to work for."she says

" it's fine" I shrug and start to walk off.

franki POV

I explain to the boys what we need to do then go back to my house, and timmi was sprawled out on my rug by the door, qortni was a fox again, jumping of the walls and cammi was probably upstairs.

" nice to see you're coming up with a strategy for the exam" I smirk

" ugh I'm to bored!" Timmi sighs

" I was going to do it but nobody would help" qortni says, jumping, then doing a few flips and is back to her normal human self,

" oh, ok" I nod

" can you help?" Timmi whines

" I guess I have too" I sigh

" whoah!" Qortni shouts pointing behind me

" what?!" I shout turning around, kiri and Charles were disappearing, all staticky like.

" no! They can't go back with out me!" I shout and try to grab them, but it's too late

" noooo!" I scream

" there gone!" I cry

" it's fine franki. Wait... What happened too you? Your way older?" Qortni asks

" yeah I drank..." I paused,

" you!" I growl grabbing timmis neck

" you done this" I slam her against the ground

"N-no." Timmi struggles

" you bitch!" I shout slamming her once again into the floorboards, forcing her into the basement. Yeah that's how angry I was.

" franki!" Qortni holds me back

" I'm going to kill you bitch!" I spit angrily at timmi

" no no no! Franki!" Cammi shouts at the top of the stairs, she jumps down and instantly hugs me,

" we all want her dead. But don't do it yet, wait for the exams" cammi wispers, I slowly calm down.

" I'm going for a walk" I sigh still slightly angry, I walk over to the door and open it,

" I want her gone by the time I get back" I growl and leave, slamming the door behind me. It was dark out.

" franki?" Sasuke asks, who happened to be walking past my house at the time, I ignore him

" franki?! Are you ok?" He asks, i still don't reply. I stomp past him to the village entrance, sasuke follows

" franki, what's wrong?" He questions. I finally reach the gates and stop.

" franki, please!" He begs, I take a deap breath, then carry on walking,

" franki!" Sasuke follows me again, he keeps asking what's wrong, I don't reply. I finnaly get to the waterfall that I ever so love.

" franki! Answer me!" Sasuke orders

" look emo duck butt. I'm on the verge of killing someone! And I won't fail! So don't ever get in my way or you could die too" I growl lowly. I felt some arms wrap around me, sasukes arms

" I won't get in the way. We both share that same dream" he wispers, then I remember he wants to kill itachi,

" I know" I reply

" and I know you still think I'm sposed to be with this cammi chick, but I would like to be your friend" sasuke whispers,

" I would like that" I smile

' the message has finally gotten through to him'

" but... Why would you come here? Of all places?" Sasuke asks letting me go

" it's peaceful" I sit down

" yes" he sits down beside me, I rest my head on his shoulder

" can I ask you something?" I ask

" sure" he nods

" can I try on your top?" I ask,

" wh-what?" He stutters

" I've always wanted to try it on" I reply

" uh- I guess so" he nods slightly

" yay" I squeal leaning of him and taking of my shirt, he removes his and gives it to me, I quickly put it on an smile

" it's so soft!" I shout smiling " and it smells like you"

" alright, you've had your fun" sasuke chuckles

" but I like it" I frown

" but it's mine" he smirks

" awh gowl... How about we swap! You can have my top and I have yours?!" I exclaim

" no" he shakes his head

" gowl" I curse

" oh hey franki" I heard kiba, then akamaru barked

" hey inu" I smile saluting my normal way

" are you wearing sasukes top?" Kiba asks

" yeah?" I question

" why?" He asks

" I wanted to" I shrug

" it's true" sasuke spoke

" you let her?!" Kiba shouted

" it wouldn't hurt" sasuke shrugs

" nu-uh give it back!" Kiba ordered

" kiba?!" I shout

" don't get her angry right now" sasuke suggests

" fuck all this" kiba turns and walks away, akamaru whines and follows.

" sometimes" I sigh

" it's ok franki" sasuke comforts me, I nod and lean on him again

" something's different about you" sasuke says

" yeah, I drank... Uh- I mean I dyed my hair" I say, avoiding the fact that I'm now 17 again. ( best movie ever!)

" I like it like this" he says playing with a strand of my hair

" so do I" I smile, I slowly start to fall asleep.

I woke up on a bed I didn't reconize, I sat up and looked around, dark blue everywhere.

" oh so your awake now" sasuke says, who was now leaning against the door frame

" yeah, what time is it?" I yawn rubbing my eye

" 11:38" he chuckles

" you just had to be that precise" I narrow my eyes at him

" oh I'm sorry, twenty to"

" to what?"

" 12" he shrugs

" 12" I repeat tilting my head to the side slightly

" you look cute like that, like a little panda" he smirks

" don't change the subject duck butt! I have to go" I stand up

" wait" sasuke blocks the door

" fuck'n what?" I ask

" I want my top back" he pulls at the hem of his shirt that was still on me,

" yeah, if cammi knew she would freak" I exclaim and remove sasukes top, he gives me my top and I put it on. Sasuke moves away from the door and I jump down his stairs.

" I heard that!" I smirk

" h-heard what?" Sasuke asks stuttering slightly

" you sniffed the shirt!" I sang smiling then I ran out his door

" pervy little uchiha" I shake my head and I ran home.

" bitches I'm back and ready to kill!" I shout kicking the door open

" she's not here!" Cammi quickly shouts, I sniff the air, yup no sign of timmi

" good" I nod and go upstairs

" we have 19 hours till exams and I have no team" I sigh

" you can join ours!" Qortni says coming out of the bathroom

" ha tobuscus was right. Chick love bathrooms, that's one thing you learn from teraria, there's alot of things you learn, and that's just one of em'" I smirk

" lord-buscus!" Qortni shouts

" but seriously, do you actually think that I would join you team when my goal is to kill timmi?" I question

" oh" qortni looks down

" yeah, it's fine I'll survive all by my self" I go into my room and get ready for exams.

I packed my bag, I put my twin swords in there, I named them Aki and Ika and they only work if I'm holding them. I also put some food in my bag too. I don't think I'll need anything else.

~time skip- exam day~

" morning bitches get up and ready!" I shout banging on qortnis and cammis door, then jumping down stairs.

" exam starts in an hour!" I announce making some bacon magically somehow,

" awh Charles likes bacon" I frown

" it's ok franki" cammi pats me on my back

" I spose it's for the best" I sigh

" yeah, everything happens for a reason" cammi says and gets some cheese from the fridge

" yeah" I sigh again

Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong

" I fucking hate that door bell!" Qortni curses stomping down stair and jumping over the hole in my floor,

" looks like I'm getting the door then" I role my eyes and go to answer the door

" hello yes?" I question answering the door

" hey sasuke" I smile

" wait... SASUKE?!" I exclaim pulling him inside, and closing he door

" did anyone see you! I don't want fangirls here" I say looking through the windows

" no, no one followed me" sasuke chuckles

" I'm sorry I hate fangirls" I shake my head

" bacon?" I offer sasuke bacon

" I'm good" he nods

" cheeeeeeese?" Cammi offers sasuke some cheese

" no thanks" sasuke shakes his head

" gah!" I scream

" what?!" Sasuke shouts

" he used his manners, I've never seen him use his manners" I narrow my eyes at him poking his cheek

" I'm a civilized person, of corse I use manners" he pushes my finger away,

" OKAII!" I shout hugging him

" exam time bitches!" I scream and grab sasukes hand

" lets go!" I shout and pull sasuke to the exam place, we get there in no time,

" now you have to be safe in there, and call me when ever you need help okai?" I say shaking sasuke

" sure" he shrugs

" ohhh I get it! Now that we're out in the open your all back to the emo sasuke" I pout

" hn" he hums

" okai! Be safe!" I shout then I kiss his cheek

" don't drown! Wear your floaty wings!" I giggle and go to the gate I'm sposed to be at,

" franki, where's the rest of your team?" An anbu guy asks, the same one from before

" there gone, but I can do it myself" I nod

" ok, all you have to do it get the opposite scroll and meet at the temple in the center" the anbu hands me a fire scroll

" ok" I nod and the anbu leaves. Then a whistle goes and the gates open, I dash in.

A/N. hey guys, I'm so so so so so sooooo sorry fomotor updating sooner, but we have no internets at home so I'm using my friends! Muahahahah! And I hope you forgive me! but that's why I've done this super long chapter! So yeah! Enjoy!


	35. Chapter 34

I ran through the forest on all fours like a dog as fast as I could. The only thing on my mind was killing timmi. Then something snapped me out of my thoughts, a laugh, timmis laugh. I growled and ran towards her, head butting her in the side, causing her to fly off into a tree.

" franki" she growled

" how could you do that?! To your own boyfriend!" I snap

" I wanted them gone! Charles was going to take you away from me. And the only way I could get rid of him was to get rid of kiri too!" She shouts

" you sicken me" I spit

" then once I got rid of them, cammi and qortni were next" timmi smirked, I growled and punched her in he face over and over again, forcing her more and more into the tree,

" you deserve to die you heartless two faced bitch" I curse and punch her once more then jump back,

" you can't kill you best friend" she smirks

" I was never your best friend! Your annoying!" I shout

" bitch please!" She smiles evily

" and all you ever done was follow me around like a lost puppy" I growl showing my canniness. Timmi growls and jumps at me I grab her neck in one swift movement and tighten my grip, timmi spits out blood.

" your week" she smirks, I growl and slam her into the ground

" I've always hated you!" I shout picking her up and throwing her into the ground again, she spits up more blood. I turn into my full dog form and rip off her arms and legs, she screams and starts crying. I growl at her jumping on her chest cracking and breaking her ribs, she coughed up more blood and stops crying

" your not strong enough to do it" she whispers, I growl, and put all my weight on her through, I heard a crack, I broke her neck.

Timmi lay there limp, dead. I was done,

" fr-franki" cammi whispers, I look at her and shake my head. I look through timmis pockets and found the scroll, water scroll. I nod at the girls wishing them luck and I run off.

Cammi POV

I can't believe I just watched that. Franki just killed timmi. No jokes

" she really liked Charles" qortni sighs

" yeah" I breath

" any ways. enough of that. We have to find two scrolls now" qortni shakes it off, I do the same and follow her, trying not to look back at timmi.

" franki really meant business huh?" I say shakily

" yeah. But she's not the most deadliest thing in this forest" qortni replies

" wh-what?" I stutter

" we have to get another scroll, c'mon" qortni starts running

Frank POV

I managed to walk into the middle where the temple was with no trouble. It seemed a bit too weird. When I watched it, sasuke got bitten by orochimaru causing him to go looking for power.

" shit" I curse running into the forest again, I smelt out sasuke, and sadly orochimaru. I hid behind a tree, orochimaru hadn't gotten them yet, but he was close.

" sasuke" I jump out of the tree

" look out sasuke! She'll eat you!" Sakura shouts stepping in front of sasuke protectively

" I'm not going to eat him!" I shake my head

" how do we know we can trust you" naruto pulls out a kunai

" wow, you guys have been through alot" I frown

" get her!" Sakura shouts

" don't get her! Don't get her!" I shake my head stepping back

" I watched you kill timmi! The realy franki wouldn't kill anyone" Sakura says

" she would" sasuke wispers

" she got her revenge" he smirks

" see sasuke knows it's me" I nod

" but why would you kill your best friend?" Naruto asks

" she wasn't my best friend, she got rid of my two best friends, then she was after qortni and cammi" I explain

" how do you know it was actually her?" Naruto asks

" it dosent really matter who it was, their dead now and I got their scroll. But I'm pretty sure it was timmi" I nod the last part

" ok, so what are you doing here anyways, you got your scroll" Sakura says, obviously still slightly pissed

" well I just came to protect you guys" I shrug

" we don't need protecting" Sakura spits

" ok, but just promise me something. Protect sasuke, do not let him get hurt!" I order. Sakura and naruto nod.

" thanks " I nod and run off.

Charles POV ~ in the real world~

" shit, tits and balls" I curse rubbing my head and opening my eyes

" fucking hell!" I shout

" enough with the swearing!" My brother scolds

" kiri! Look! We're home" I shake my brother who was lying down next to me

" what?!" He sits up really fast and looks around

" fucking hell" he curses

" eh-now who's using my favorite language" I smile

" fuck up" he slaps a hand over my mouth, I push it away

" heyy! Who took my bed?!" I shout looking at my bedless room

" probably franki" kiri shrugs

" no she promised not to take it again" I shake my head

" yeah I'm now moving all of the boys stuff into storage" I heard my dad, he walks into my room, with a phone pressed to his ear.

" papiyo" I nod smiling

" Charli?! Kiri?!" He exclaims

" well nah" I say sarcastically

" shit just got real!" My dad shouts dropping the phone and hugging me and kiri, I look at kiri smugly, he roles his eyes

" wait... Is franki, cammi and qortni back?" Dad asks letting us go

" uhhhh-" me and kiri look at each other, we both stand up at the same time and run down stairs into the basement, dad follows.

" turn the machine on, I'm going in" I say

" no, you can't. If you go in there while there in there you could get trapped, it's a 50/50 chance" kiri grabs my wrist

" I'll take that risk for franki!" I reply

" just because you love her dosent mean you can save her bro" kiri shakes his head

" I don't care" I pull my arm away and jump in the computer screan.


	36. Chapter 35

Franki POV

I heard a scream. A Sakura scream.

" she better not let sasuke get hurt" I growl to myself

" woah, since when do you care about sasuke" a voice says, I turn around and I saw Charles. The proper, emo, 17 sexy Charles that I love. My jaw drops.

" Charles" I gasp and hug him

" I missed you too" he chuckles hugging me back

" what happened?" I ask releasing him

" timmi obviously sent us back. Speaking of the bitch where is she? I wana smack her" he pounds his fists together

" I- uh- I sort of killed her..." I stutter

" awh franki I love you!" Charles hugs me again, I hug him back,

" I'm not going to let you go now" I smile

" I won't let you let me go" he chuckles, I giggle.

" but that might just have to wait" Charles looks up, so do I. It was becoming night time, and there were giant spiders surrounding us

" awh shiiiiit" I curse and pull out my twin swords, Aki and Ika.

" come at me motherfuckers! I've killed a bitch and I just got my best friend back! I'm not in the mood!" I growl. The spiders come jumping at us, I cut, slice and stab all of them.

" fuck'n bitches" I smirk.

" now that that's over how about we find a place to stay the night" Charles suggests

" good idea" I flip both of of my swords and put them in my bag.

" I've got one ready" I smile and jump into a tree, Charles jumps up the tree too

" I don't see anything " Charles says looking around

" that's because it's here, I jump into what looked like the tree, but I just put a jutsu on it so it looks like a normal tree. I pop my head out,

" c'mon" I smile and pull Charles in, a bit too forcefully cause he lands on top of me,

" oh, fuck I'm sorry, I- uh-" Charles stutters blushing and getting off me

" it's fine it was my fault" I blush too

" o-ok" he stutters.

" well night" I say and drift of to sleep.

Qortni POV

" qortni my feet hurt! And we still have no scroll" cammi whines

" shhh I've got a plan" I whisper pulling her behind some bushes

" there's some people around here. You distract them and I'll camouflage and take their scroll" I explain

" ok" cammi nods, she jumps out from behind the bush and starts meowing. She obviously turned into a cat.

I camouflage and sneek over to the people. I was about to take their scroll, then I realized it was neji, and he was sleeping. I couldn't do that to the person I love.

' fuck-a-doodle-doo'

I motion to cammi to abort the mission and then I jumped back behind the bush

" cammi got it" cammi whispers showing me an earth scroll

" no, no, no! Give it back to them" I whisper shout

" what why?!" She exclaims, I quickly cover her mouth

" that's neji over there" I say

" so?"

" would you do that to sasuke?"

" no"

" ok. So give it back" I grab the scroll and throw it over the bush

" but we need it!" Cammi grabs it again

" but it's nejis" I throw it back over

" but. We. Need. It" cammi grabs it again

" oh ok. And while we're at it lets go and get sasukes scroll too" I nod

" good idea. Lets not take their scroll" cammi throws it back over and we leave.

" I'm glad we both agree" I smile

" yeah" cammi sighs.

~ time skip-next morning~

Franki POV

" evening Charles" I yawn

" evening" Charles yawns

" CHARLES!" I shout

" what?!" He sits up fast

" put your clothes on!" I hit his bare chest

" I'm sorry it got really hot in here last night" he sighs putting his shirt on

" that's what she said" I giggle

" ha ha" he says sarcastically

" are you dressed?" I ask not wanting to look

" yes" he sighs

" good" I smile and pop my head outside. Bad choice. Remember that huge fight between naruto and Gaara? Yeah. That was going on. And we were right in the middle of it. I pull myself back in and take a deap breath.

" on the count of eight were going to run" I announce

" why?" Charles asks

" just do it" I order

" one" I count, then the whole of the top of the tree got knocked off

" eight!" I shout, grab Charles hand and jump out of the way. Once again I pull him to hard and he lands on top of me, but we were laughing, so it was ok

" that was so awesome charli" I hug Charles

" woah! Franki. That was the first time you've ever called me charli" he exclaims

" I've called you charli other times before" I giggle

" no. That's the first time. Ever" he nods

" wow..." I ponder

" now I love you more" Charles pushes his head between boobs

" Charles!" I scold

" soft" he muffles

" ugh" I huff and relax on the floor,

" you guys had your fun?" I heard someone, I look up and saw sasuke

" oh, hey sasuke" I Salute my normal way

" care to join?" Charles asks lifting his head to look at sasuke

" ya know you want to" he says pushing his head back in to my boobs

" little help?" I beg sasuke,

" You seem to like it" he chuckles

" gowl" I frown.

" alright Charles you've had your fun. Out!" I order

" awwwwww" he whines sitting up

" we're in the middle of a deadly fight and all you want to to I molester me?" I question

" I always want to-" I cut him off by grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the way,

" what was that for" Charles asks rubbing his cheek

" we were about to get crushed" I point out

" fair nuff" he nods. I stand up and start walking to he temple in the middle

" hey! Where are you going?" Charles ask

" temple" I point forwards, Charles nods and catches up to me, and we both go there together.


	37. Chapter 36

Cammi POV

" we made it!" I shout hugging the huge temple

" yeah. But with no scrolls" qortni sighs

" we could have taken nejis!"

" then sasukes" she nods

' fuck. She had me there'

" no scroll" I sigh

" but at least we're here" I say looking at the tower

" qortni! Cammi!" I heard franki, I turned around and she was walking towards us

" I WANT OUR SCROLL BACK!" I demand

" why did you let Timmi have it in the first place? You guys knew what I was going to do to her" she shrugs

" well she insisted..." I trail off

" and that's the last time you going to trust a whore with pink in her hair" franki nods

" enough with all this, lets go inside" Charles comes out of nowhere

" CHARLI!" Qortni and I shout at the same time hugging him

" see I told you they'd miss me" he smirks

" and I didn't deny" franki shrugs and goes to the temple doors,

" no luck" qortni says letting Charles go, I do too

" why?" Franki asks

" there locked" qortni replies

" I've been through way too much shit to let doors in my way" franki says taking a couple of steps back, she runs at the door and kicks it down.

" yay safety!" I shout and run into the temple

" your fucking welcome" franki mutters

" it's so awesome!" I shout spinning in circles

" now if only it was made of cheese" I sigh

" yes. If only" qortni sighs too

" guys, this is where your going to get your asses kicked if you don't toughen up!" Franki shouts

" what?" I ask, a little worried

" lee got his ass kicked here! Kiba got his ass kicked here! And tenten too!" Franki exclaims, I gulp

" what about s-sasuke?" I stutter

" nah he done well" she smiles

" oh, thank goodness" I sighed of relief

" but that's not the point! If you don't go in for the kill then you will, and I promise you, you will get your asses kicked!" She shouts

" okai!" Qortni shouts back, I nod

" good now be good bitches and do the best you can. And dont loose!" Franki points at both of us, we both nod, franki turns to charli and starts whispering something to him, I look at qortni and shrug.

Franki POV

People stared arriving, and soon enough everyone was here, we had to listen to orders, but did I? No, of corse I didn't. I've already heard it all before.

Then after all the explaining we went up on the balcony thingys, and watched the name machine, the names kept spinning through, then it landed on name, I smirked and jumped over the railings onto the fighting arena,

" alright bitches! Who's Gona get their skull smashed?" I smirk, then the machine chose the other name, cammi.

" oh hell no! There is no way I'm fighting my sister!" I shout

" it's ok franki, you just said to do our best right?" Cammi questions, slowly walking down the stairs

" yeah" I sigh. We both face each other ready to fight.

" ready? Go!" The guy says (can't remember who)

I jump back and avoid every attack cammi throws at me, remember, she's had just as much experience as I've had. Cammi jumps to the opposite wall, and I slowly walk backwards keeping my eye on cammi, my back hits the wall and cammi starts running towards me ready to punch, I do the same. Our fists collided in the biggest bro-fist ever, so strong we left a huge crater in the building. Once the dust went away we hugged each other,

" I can't beat you" cammi whispers

" neither" I whisper back, we both hold each others hand and turn to the guy that was running it,

" I forfeit" cammi and I say at the same time, the guys jaw drops

" uh- v-verry well then" he stutters

" yay" cammi squeals and hugs me, we then go back to our teams.

The machine starts again, and the first name that comes up is qortni,

" fucking yeah! Go qortni!" I shout fist pumping, accidentally hitting Charles in the face

" oh sorry charles" I apologize. Charles rubs his cheek from where I hit him, I smile and look at the next name, and I start laughing,

" it's not funny!" Charles shouts

" it is! Your going to get your ass kicked" I laugh even more, yup Charles's name was up there, and he was going to get smashed.

" shut your butt" Charles says and walks off.

After i finally stopped laughing I stood up and they had already started, whoops.

" go qortni!" I shout, causing Charles to look at me,

" what about me?!" He asks

" look out!" I warn, he gives me a questioning look, then qortni punched him and he got knocked out,

" fuck'n yeah!" I shout happily

" that's my girl" I clap. Then I saw Charles, knocked out on the floor. I jump down and lift Charles up

" poor boy" I shake my head and walk back up the stairs. I placed him on a bench lying down and started poking his cheek, trying to wake him up, I sighed giving up and I lifted his head and sat there and put his head on my lap. I watched the rest of the fights.

Right after kiba and narutos fight, when kiba lost because naruto farted in his face, qortni ran over to us.

" I'm so sorry franki, I didn't mean to hurt him so much" she apologizes sitting next to me

" it's fine, he wasn't concentrating" I look down at charles and stroke his black hair,

" hope he's not out for too long. I didn't hit him that hard... Did I?" She questions

" no, he's just a whimp" I smile

" ok" qortni nods, stands up and goes back to cammi.

" pussy" I sigh shaking my head,

" n-no I'm not" Charles struggles, coughing

" oh thank jashin" I breath happily

" tha fuck happened?" He asks sitting up, he then realized how he was lying, and lied back down,

" no. Up" I push him back up

" awwwwh" he whines

" it was just until you wake up. Anyways, qortni knocked you out" I shrug

" ugh. I can't win against anyone" he sighs

"You-", Charles cut me off,

"Shhh!" He orders, I do as he asked and wait, he nods sadly and looks at me, still sad

" what's wrong" I frown

" I have to go... Now" he looks away, I shake my head,

" why?" I whisper

" I have too" he sighs looking at me again, I shake my head again,

' I don't want him to go'

" listen franki, I'll be back in a week or so, but here's the remote and watch to get back when ever you want, we're going to be working on the machine so just come through when ever you want" he hands me the watch and remote, I look down at the objects,

'Did I want to go back home? Will the same thing happen again?'

Charles pulls my head up to look at him in the eyes,

" I will be back, I promise" he whispers and kisses me, I froze, then snapped, I pushed him away and looked down.

" Charles" I look back up, he was gone. I frown and look back down, at the remote and watch,

' do I want to go back?'


	38. Chapter 37

I know it's been a while since I've posted, but I've suddenLu got a whole lot of ideas for this story! Hahaha! Proud.

* * *

Qortni POV

Every one finished fighting and we went back to the village,

Cammi and I went back to Frankis house.

" where's franki gone?" Cammi asks getting some cheese out of the fridge

" she went to the hospital with kiba" I say dropping into the sofa

" why?" Cammi asks

" to get his nose checked" I shrug

" tee hee that was so funny" she giggles

" yeah" I smile

" so watcha wana do?" Cammi asks jumping over the sofa,

" sleep" I sigh closing my eyes

" nuuuuuuuuu!" Cammi screams jumping on me

" go and find sasuke" I shoo her off

" good idea!" She shouts and runs off.

"Great" I sigh relaxing. Then there was a knock at the door,

" oh for fuck sake!" I curse

" I sit down for one little minute and now I can't even relax" I mutter and open the door, sasuke comes running in,

" well hello sasuke, nice seeing you here... IN MY HOUSE!" I shout closing the door

" I'm sorry... I just... Fan girls..." Sasuke says gasping for air

" how far did you run?" I ask

" I-I think... Around the village... Eight, nine times?" He questions himself still gasping,

" oh my" I shake my head smiling,

" sit down and relax I'll get you some water" I say walking into the lounge closing the curtains so fan girls don't see him, sasuke flops on the sofa while I get him some water.

" how many of them?" I ask handing him the glass of water, then sitting on the coffee table. Sasuke shrugs drinking the whole glass of water and slamming it on the coffe table, close to where I was sitting,

" aye! Watch it! Do you want franki to kill you?! Coz she will do it" I scold

" sorry" sasuke looks down

" oh! And the manners monkey it's here!" I shout, throwing my arms in the air, sasuke looks at me like W.T.F.

" you used your manners, there fore, you are the manners monkey" I explain poking his chest, he smirks a bit,

" AND HE SMILES TOO!" I shout even louder,

" shush!" Sasuke covers my mouth, and of corse, I lick it. He gives me another one of his W.T.F looks, but doesn't remove his hand.

" your licking me..." He says

" rawr" I muffle into his hand and bite him, he pulls his hand back and wipes it on his shirt. I smile.

" did you rawr at me?" He questions

" RAWR!" I reply nodding

" dope" he frowns looking away

" nawwwwh what happened to the almost smiley sasuke" I whine

" is franki here?" He changes the subject,

" Nope" I shake my head

" do you know where she is?" He asks

" yes. Why do you want to know where franki is?" I ask in return, smiling cheekily at him

" I need to talk to her" he states

" about?" I ask

" none of your business. Tell me where she is"

" none of your business" I smirk,

'If he won't tell me, then I won't tell him'

" qortni, don't mess around" sasuke orders

" I'm not. It's simple. You tell me and I'll tell you" I explain

" you won't understand" he looks down

" doesn't mean you can't tell me" I say

" it's a friend thing" he shrugs

I sigh, " she's either at kibas house or the hospital"

" thanks" sasuke stands up and leaves.

" sleep" I throw myself onto the sofa.

Franki POV

" dude, are you sure your ok?" I ask kiba, walking him out of the hospital

" yeah, I just can't smell a thing" kiba crinkles his nose

" awwwwh" I pout

" yeah it sucks" he huffs

" it'll be ok" I kiss his nose, kiba blushes

" awwwwh your blushing" I squeal

" sh-shut up" he stutters, i smile

" oh hey! Ya wanna go training?" I ask jumping in front of him,

" I can't smell for shit franki, do you think I'll be able to train?" He questions

" oh" I frown

" yeah. But we could, if I magically got my sense of smell back" he shrugs

then I remembered something, my magical orgasmic tongue, but I don't want to stick my tongue in his nose!

•just put it in his mouth!• my inner me shouted,

I breathe in deeply and take a step forward, then another one, closer to kiba. I hold his face still with both of my hands on either one of his cheeks,

" woah franki, what are you do-" I cut kiba off, I kissed him, my tongue right in his mouth.

Sasuke POV

I ran to the hospital looking for franki. I found her, outside the hospital gates, kissing kiba.

He looked surprised, but soon relaxed.

'What the fuck is going on?' I question myself.

" SASUKE!" I heard a screech, I looked behind me and tons of fan girls had surrounded me,

' fuck'

" get him!" One girl shouts, I jump out of the way and run full speed, around the village many times, just to tire them out. I got rid of most of them and jumped out of the village, loosing the rest of them. I go to the waterfall that franki and I went to before the exams.

I sat on the ground and stared into the water.

' what was franki doing?'

I couldn't get her out of my mind, as much as I tried it didn't work. So I stood up and walked over to the stone wall of the waterfall and punched it, hard. And again, again, and again. Loosing the rest of my energy. I almost faint, I see a black shadow cover me, and I pass out.

Franki POV

" what happened?" Kiba asks

" he passed out" I say picking sasuke up, he passed out just as kiba and I reached him.

" he's almost out of chakra, and energy. What the fuck was he doing?" I mutter

" hitting a wall" kiba points to the waterfall, there was a huge crater in it.

" yeah" I look at sasuke, limp in my arms. I take him back to my place, kiba follows.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––

" oh my lord-buscus!" Qortnis jaw drops,

" shut up! Don't let cammi hear" I whisper

" what shouldn't I hea- SASUKES DEAD!" Cammi shouts

" he's not dead yet!" I reply

" franki! I told you not to bite him ever again!" Cammi scolds, I ignore and go up to my room. I place sasuke on my bed and sigh.

" what were you doing Baka" I shake my head

" I-is he ok?" Cammi asks peeping in

" mabey" I place a hand on his forehead, it was burning hot,

" shit, tits and balls!" I curse pulling my hand away extremely fast,

"cammi turn the heaters of" I order taking sasukes top off,

" f-franki!" Cammi shouts at me

" he's burning hot cammi! Do you want him to melt!" I look at her seriously, cammi shakes her head and flicks the off switch on the heater.

" damn he's still to hot. And getting worse" I mutter feeling his head again,

" then take of all his clothing!" Cammi says running over to me,

" no Cammi. That won't solve much" I shake my head

" what do we do?" I ask

" take him to the hospital!" Cammi shouts

" not enough time he'll die by then"

" Franki" Cammi puts her hand on my shoulder, I look at her

" your toungue... Dose it work?" She asks

" yeah. But Cammi, the only way is to-" she cut me off

" do it." She demands

" but Cammi-"

" Franki I don't want him dead! Do it now!" She shouts, I nod and turn to look at sasuke. I lean towards him slowly, and kiss him, sneaking my tongue in his mouth.

I heard cammi whimper, I knew this was hurting her, I had to stop. So I did.

" wh-why'd you stop?" She stutters, tears running down her face,

" because it's hurting you, I can't hurt you like this" I shake my head,

" but Franki-" she started, but I cut her off

" no matter how much you want him, I'm not saving him and hurting you at the same time Cammi."

" Franki it'll hurt me more if he dies"

" ok" I sigh and turn to sasuke again, I take a deap breath and kiss him again, after a few minutes, his tongue moved, and a hand was placed firmly on my neck, he's alive and awake. I tried to move back but he was to strong,

' fuck fuck fuck'

his other hand trailed to my ass, that was it. I used all my strength and pulled back.

" sasuke!" I shout angrily,

" I knew you liked me" he chuckles

" you think this is funny?! Do you think almost dying is funny?!" I shout

" but I'm ok now." He smirks, then looks down,

" you stripped me?" He smirks again

" it's just your top" I role my eyes at him,

" you could've strapped me to the bed, maybe next time then" he shrugs sitting up

" this is not funny" I whisper and realize Cammi wasn't in the room.

" Cammi?!" I ran out of my room into the hall way,

" cammi?!"

" she just ran out of the house crying" qortni replied

" oh shit" I mutter

" look after sasuke!" I order and run out of the house, I sniff the air looking for cammi's scent, it was far,

' damn that bitch can run fast'

" Franki!" Kiba shouted who was now infront of me, with akamaru,

" I know where she is" he says, I nod and follow him. It started raining hard. Kiba lead me outside of the village, he pointed down the side of the village walls, and told me to be quiet, I nodded and walked down the side, I saw Cammi, her knees pulled up to her face. I slowly walk up to her and I see that she's crying.

" I told you it would hurt you" I frown sitting down with her, putting my hand on her shoulder.

" h-he wanted t-to k-k-k" she couldn't quite get the words out,

" I know" I nod

" he doesn't like me. Dose he" she sobbed

" you just aren't yourself around him. If you are then he'd instantly fall for you" I smile and stand up.

" let's go home" I suggest, cammi nods and stands up,

" of it makes you feel any better I'm forcing sasuke to stay the night. That's more time with him you'll get" I smile, she smiles too. We both walk round to the gates again and kiba is still there with akamaru, both soaking wet,

" you guys didn't have to wait for me" I smile shaking my head,

" we wanted to, it's the least I could do" kiba replied

" awh your so sweet! Come back to my house to dry off, I bet your mum doesn't like the smell of wet dog" I giggle

" ha ha, verry funny" kiba says sarcastically

" I thaught so" i smile and walk home holding cammi's hand.


	39. Chapter 38

Franki POV

" want some cheese?" I ask Cammi, she nods. I chop up some cheese into small cubes and put them into a bowl, I walk into the lounge, with Cammi following on all fours like a cat, she also mewed. I sat on the sofa and cammi sat infront of me, like a cat. I threw some cheese in the air and Cammi caught it in her mouth.

A big crack of thunder sounded and I wince,

" I fucking hate storms" I frown,

" so does akamaru" I heard kiba from behind me, i turn around. he had just come out of the shower, wearing only a towel around his waist. And let me tell you, kibas fucking sexy when he's slightly wet, and shirtless

" Franki, your drooling" Cammi giggles, I lift my fingers up to my mouth, and I actually was drooling. I quickly wipe it away and turn back around blushing like mad. another crack of thunder sounded, I jumped and yelped, shaking in fear,

"Shshshhhh" kiba shushes sitting on the sofa with me hugging me, he was so warm, and smelt sooooo goooooooood! I breathed in deeply taking in kibas wonderful scent,

" like what ya smell huh?" He chuckles, I blush and lean away from him, then some lightning hit and not long after a crackle of thunder, I yelped and cuddle into kiba, shaking like mad.

"Awwwh franki! Your shaking!" Kiba hugged me, I slowly stopped shaking and relaxed in his arms, I smiled and took another good sniff of his scent, he chuckles lightly,

" I'm sorry I can't help it" I giggle

" no it's fine, as long as I can do the same to you too" kiba smiles

Cammi spoke " oh kay! Since you two are going to have a sniff off, I'm going to bed" Cammi stands up taking the bowl of cheese

" wait Cammi, sasuke has no bed for the night, so is it ok if he sleeps in your bed?" I ask, she sighs and and nods, walking to her room,

" I should really go home" kiba tries to stand up,

" you don't have too" I push him down, sitting on him, straddling him.

"Franki I have to go home, my mums really strict" he whines

" just tell her the truth" I shrug

" what? You pinned me down so I couldn't go home?" He asks

" no, not just that" I smile, leaning closer to kiba.

" franki stop" kiba stopped me, putting both of his hands on my chest, I look at them and smile.

" sorry" he pulls his hands away,

" why are you doing this?" He asks.

'I didn't know why I was doing it, he just smelt so good, and I wanted to do something fun.

" you want this right?" I whisper nipping at his neck, kiba moaned slightly,

"Fr-Franki" he whimpered, I started licking a spot on his neck,causing him to moan again. I smile slightly and bit down hard on his neck, tasting blood, type B.

" FRANKI!" Kiba scolds, pushing me away, I whine like a little puppy,

" something's not right" he says looking in my eyes,

" wait here and don't leave this couch!" Kiba orders, I whine but do as he says.

Sasuke came around the corner and went into the kitchen, my dog ears pricked up. I could hear what he was doing. Washing... Dishes. Oh how boring.

Sasuke came back round the corner, now in sight,

" sasuke" I pout, he looked over,

"What do you want?" He asks

" come here" I whisper motioning him over, he slowly and cautiously walks over, he got about a meter away from me,

"RAWR!" I jump on sasuke stradling him and pinning him to the floor,

" franki wanna play" I smirk and lick sasukes cheek,

'Why did I do that?!'

" so you've finnaly come around" sasuke smirks back, I kiss him in response and he kisses back.

'No! No! No! I can't do this! It's not right! But I can't control myself. What the hell is going on?'

I pin one of his hands under my knee so he still couldn't move, and my hand trailed up his shirt, feeling his abs. Sasuke moaned into my mouth. Then we got interrupted,

"FRANKI!" Kiba shouts pulling me away from sasuke, kiba now fully dressed,

" I told you not to leave the couch!" He scolds, I whine

" c'mon. We're going to see my mum" kiba grabs my hand and stomps out of my house pulling me along, I wave bye to sasuke as we leave.

~~~~at the vet~~~~

" she just suddenly changed, she wasn't franki anymore" kiba explains to his mother, who was examining me on the metal table

" just as I thought" tsune nods

" what's wrong with her mum?" Kiba asks

" she's on heat" his mother smiles, kiba cocked his head to the side confused

" BOOM GOES THE... Uhmmmmm. damn what was it?..." I ponder, obviously of my face, I knew what was going on, I could still see, hear and feel things properly, but my mouth and body had a different way of playing.

Kiba POV

" she's on heat kiba. if you didn't know already, she's half dog, and so she can go in heat. This has mixed in with her hormones and reproductive system, causing her to want to get pregnant. Also, she can only get pregnant when she's on heat, so keep an eye on her" my mum explained to me, I sort of understood. I nodded in agreement and turned to where franki was, but she was gone.

"Fucking hell" I curse and run after her,

" kiba wait! You must understand,she has a strong scent, and if you get hooked on it you could end up like her" my mother warns, I nod and run of to find franki.

'Where would a dog on heat go at 11 at night?

THE PARK!'

I ran to the park, and sure enough franki was there, picking daisies

" Franki" I call and whistle, she looks up at me and runs to me on all fours like a dog, she sat at my feet like a proper dog

" good girl" I pat her head, she barked and she grew a black and red tail, and her dog ears showed more.

" as sexy as you look right now. We have to go home" I explain to her, she whines

" but can we play a game first?" She ask smiling quite evilly,

" uh- n-no we can play when we get home" I stutter, she whines but nods

"Good girl" I praise, her tail swished from side to side happily. she follows me nicely back to my house, like a dog.

" you have to be quite when we go inside ok?" I whisper putting my finger to my lips, motioning to he quiet. Franki dose the same and shushes like a child,

" good, now can you stand up?" I ask, franki stands up slowly, wobbling a bit, but she steadies herself, I nod and open my front door quietly, we try to tiptoe upstairs quietly, but there was a loud thud,

" Franki I told you to be-" I stopped as I saw my mothers dog on top of Franki licking her,

" Kuromaru!" I scold quietly, he slowly backed away from Franki and sat down,

" what's your mother going to say when she finds out you brought a girl home? especially on heat" he smirked scratching his one ear

" shut up" I whisper angrily

" is mum back yet?" I ask, Kuromaru shakes his head,

" not yet, I can't wait to see her fa- oof" Franki glomped him, I smiled shaking my head,

" Franki, down" I say, Franki looks at me with puppy dog eyes, her tail swaying in the air

" he's neutered" I smile, Franki whines and jumps to my side siting down, Kuromaru growls at me, Franki growls back standing up, showing who's boss, I smirk. Franki staying here is going to be fun.

" Kiba? is that you?" Hana asks from the top of the stairs. Her three dogs jumping down the stairs to greet Franki of corse,

" Franki, these are the haimaru brothers. Guys, this is Franki, my girlfriend" I introduce them,

" Kiba? She's really yours?" Himaru, one of the haimaru brothers ask

" yup" I nod

" she's on heat" aimaru says smelling her, Franki falls back yelping as she landed in her ass, the three dogs started smelling her everywhere. And I mean EVERYWHERE.

" oi! Guys stop!" I order, the three brothers sit in front of Franki,

" Franki and I are going to bed" I sigh taking Frankis hand and going upstairs.

" ooh I'm so telling mum when she gets back" Hana smirks evily. I sigh.

'Is there anyone who doesn't want to see me in trouble?'

" can we play the game now?" Franki asks as we both go into my room

" no Franki, you have to sleep now" I say

Franki POV

" awwwwh Kiba baby! You said we could" I said.

I don't like this one bit! I hate being this flirty. It just wasnt me. But I'm glad I'm with Kiba, any other guy would have taken advantage of me and fucked me, over and over again.

" Franki we can't play games at this time of night" Kiba shakes his head

" take me! Right here! Right now!" There my mouth goes again. There's no way I would ever say that! It's just out of character.

" Franki as much as i want to, I cant!" He argues, my body hates being rejected and I threw myself at him, pushing him on his bed,straddling him once again.

" I'm going to get you inside me whether you want to or not" I growled, I felt a slight lump on my inner thigh

" and mini Kiba agrees too" I smile reaching down feeling the lump,

" Franki, stop!" Kiba orders flipping us over and pinning me to the bed this time,

" you can't keep doing this! You'll get in a really bad situation and could get hurt" kiba shakes his head

" oh. But kiba. You won't hurt me, would you" I pout

'Oh for fuck sakes! I'm sick of this flirty Franki! When can I control my body again?'

" there's no way I would ever hurt you Franki! Your precious to me" kiba says, I felt a tear rolling down my cheek, I want to cry, so I did.

" Kiba" I whisper. I slowly regained the power to control myself again,

" Franki" kibas eyes widened, I smile. Kiba let me go and I sat up,

" thank you" I hug him

" you're you again" he smiles hugging back

" but for how long?" I question

" yeah" Kiba let go,

" what's that? Your a vampire now or something" I giggle pointing to a bite mark in kibas neck

" you done that Franki" kiba says covering it, my eyes widened,

" oh jashin! I'm so sorry kiba, I didn't mean too" I frown putting my hand over his,

" its ok franki. it didnt hurt. but can you please go to sleep before I have to deal withher again?" Kiba begs, I nod and kiss his cheek, he flinches away

" is she back?" He asks slightly scared, i giggle and shake my head,

" oh thank god" he breathes,

" I'll go to sleep now" I say, kiba nods and leaves the room, turning off his light.

Kiba POV

I close my bedroom door, leaving Franki in there. I go down stairs and sit on the couch,

" she sure is a handful" I sigh

"Sounds like it" Kuromaru barks

" I'm in so much shit" I shake my head,

" don't worry too much kid" Kuromaru says,

" yeah just chill Kiba, we'll explain to mum what's going-" Hana stopped and looks up, above the lounge is where my room is, so she's probably smelling franki, i could smell her too. She's back to the other her now.

" as I was saying, we'll explain to mum what's going on, and hopefully she'll be ok with it all" Hana carry's on. I took a deep breath, taking in Franki's wonderful scent.

The front door closed, mums home, Hana stood up, greeting mum. Mum walks into the lounge and sniffs the air.

" you brought her here?!" Mum shouts

" mum I can explain" I say standing up

" explain then"

"you know how you said she's on heat. I couldn't leave her at her own place-" mum cut me off

" that's ok kiba, she can stay here as long as she needs too" mum smiles, mine and Hana's jaw drops,

" hang on mum, I'm not aloud boys around but he can have girls round?" Hana asks in disbelief

" Hana you always bring home bad boys, Franki seems like quite a good girl" mum explains to Hana

"Bad boys? You think kiba's not a bad boy? What do you think her parents think of Kiba?" Hana shoots back

" I'm sure their very nice" mum nods looking at me, as if I'd respond, I shrug.

" you haven't met her mother or father?" Mum asks me, I shake my head.

" ha, she's too ashamed to show him to her family!" Hana smirks

" what do you do? Jump through the window?" Hana laughs

" no!" I growl

" every time I've been there there's no sign of family apart from her sisters..." I wander out loud

" Kiba, do you think... Maybe she has no parents?" Mum questioned

" I don't know" I shrug, akamaru barks from behind me, i pat his head still slightly dazed,

" what's that?" Mum asks pointing to the bite mark franki gave me

"Uh- Franki... Sorta.. Bit me" I say covering it

" ha! You thaught she was a good girl mum" Hana laughs

" my little boys growing up" my mum became all teary

" what?!" Hana and I exclaim in unison

" she's marked you kiba. She loves you" mum smiles, my eyes widen.

" I think it's time for bed, I have a mission tomorow" mum yawns going to upstairs

" me too" Hana says following mum.

I shake the thought out of my head and lie on the couch, slowly falling asleep.

Franki POV

I didn't sleep the whole night, I just kept scratching my neck and wrists, i was just so itchy! Then it would stop, then i would get itchy a minute later! It was so anoying. And I lost control of my body again. I hated this so called 'heat'.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, I stayed quiet,

" Franki?" It was kiba, I smiled and jumped over to the door, opening it and glomping him.

" kiiiiba" I squealed

" Franki off!" He scolds

" no" I shake my head a little not getting off him,

" it's time for breakfast" he says,

" but I want something else" I pout, running my hand over his crotch

" no franki bad girl!" Kiba scrambles backwards, away from me.

" kiba" I pout crawling towards him

" no franki!" He scolds going backwards more, hitting his head on the wall,

" ow" he winces and clutches his head, I smile and crawl over to him, lifting up his head to look him in the eyes, he tries to look away, but I stop him by kissing him. He keeps his mouth closed. My right hand trailed down his body, down to his crotch, I grab it, hard. Kiba yelps opening his mouth, I put my tongue in his mouth, swirling it around. Kiba slowly kissed back, but I got pulled away.

" Kiba! What the fuck? She's on heat, she could get pregnant" Hana says holding me back

" she was on me! I tried to stop her but I couldn't! She's just too strong!" Kiba shouted

" oh... I get it. You want a kiss too" I smile turning around to face Hana,

' oh no! There is no way that I'm kissing Kiba's sister!'

•too late• inner me argued.

Then I kissed Hana, right on the lips, Hana pushed me away, then touched her lips.

" keep your girlfriend under control" she points at me then goes into a room. I giggle and turn to kiba, he shakes his head,

"Franki no"

I giggle again and smile evilly. Kiba runs down stairs, and I follow him giggling, trying to catch him. He runs into his bathroom and locks the door. I run into the door, and fall to the floor rubbing my nose.

" owchies" I pout, I sit on the floor holding my nose, waiting for kiba to come out.

I fell asleep waiting for him.

Kiba POV

After franki fell asleep I managed to get out of the bathroom, and into the kitchen. I ate breakfast and awaited the moment Franki wakes up.

" evening" Franki yawns walking into the kitchen, i fall back of my chair and quickly stand up ready for her atacks. Franki looks at me sleepily and yawns again. She then realizes something

" IM BACK!" She shouts jumping up and down,

" good" I chuckle

" yeah I hated that Franki. She was so... Flirty" Franki nods

" I actually liked her at times. Apart the whole dominant thing..." I say

" what do you mean?" She asks

" well you did throw yourself at me, so you would be the one ridding me..." I stop realizing what I'm saying, then I got that exact image in my head. Franki ridding up and down my shaft.

" fuck! No! I wasn't meant to say that" I cover my nose, preventing a nose bleed.

" it's ok Kiba" Franki giggles

" and thanks" she smiles, she walks to my front door.

" wait where you going?" I ask, following her.

" I have to go home. The girls... Oh fuck! The girls!" She shouts and leaves my house, running to hers.

'What did she mean?'


	40. Chapter 39

Franki POV

I run back to my house to find it a complete mess. Food smooshed into the carpet. Bits of clothing hanging from the ceiling somehow and furniture flipped over, or somewhere it shouldn't be. I walked into the lounge, pulling clothes down. Little did I know, cammi was in there with sasuke. I trip over the practically naked couple, who were in a heated make out session.

" CAMMI MOTHERFUCKING DEATH!" I shout cammi looks at me innocently,

"Get off the uchiha now!" I order, she dose as I say, sasuke sits up looking at me angrily.

" what's the matter uchiha. Did I ruin your fun?" I smirk,

" yes" he huffs

" tough. Now put on your clothes" I throw his shirt at him, he catches it and puts it on, walking out the door.

Cammi looks at me and hisses, she tries to run off but I stopped her by putting a purple collor on her, I click a lead to it and tie it to my weights. So she couldn't get away.

"Stay" I order and go upstairs, I stomp into qortnis room and nejis ontop of qortni shirtless.

" Qortni" I sing, no reply

" qortni" I try again

" QORTNI MOTHERFUCKING DEATH!" I shout, neji sits up, as dose qortni. And she's naked.

" franki what ever your middle name is,death" the scowls at me,

" emo, panda, ducki, dino, kitti, doggi, lollipop, mirmaid, angel, devil, flying unicorn, copter, plant, immortal, akamaru, sim, sponge, blood thirsty wolf, rubix, mojo, skull." I say extremely fast, qortni looks at me wide eyed,

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I ask feeling my face, I look back at qortni and she was back to making out with neji, I sigh going into her room, I clip a black collar on her along with a lead, I pull her away and wrap a blanket around her, I drag her downstairs,

" go home neji!" I call, still dragging qortni, I tie her to the pole that I have in my livving room. Don't ask what's it for, I just have it.

I get a good look at the girls. Cammi has purple cat ears to match her hair, and a cat tail, also purple. Qortni has black fox ears and I'm assuming a tail too. Both of their pupils were dilated. They were obviously on heat.

" guys, your on heat. Which means your really flirty and will do anything to get pregnant. I know you can understand me and know whats going on because its happened to me. all you guys need is a good sleep" I explain

Qortni whines, and cammi hisses at me. I sigh and untie cammi and drag her into the downstairs bathroom and lock her in there, then a grab qortni and drag her to the upstairs bathroom,and also lock her in there.

" that should do them nicely" I nod and go down stairs to clean up.

Later that evening, there was a knock on my door,

" hello yes?" I say in door curtains voice opening the front door

" hey door curtain, is Franki home?" Kiba asks, playing along,

"Ah, yes yes. One minute please yes?" I say and close the door, I run upstairs and get into something better than short shorts and a dirty tank top. I throw on a red tight T-shirt and red skinny jeens. I jump down stairs and open the door,

" door curtain said you wanted me?" I question smiling slightly,

" I just wanted to see if your ok" he nods

" well I'm great!" I shout

" awesome" he chuckles

" oh hey! I just remembered, the hokage wants to see you when your free" he points out

" well I'm free now" I shrug, Kiba smirks,

" you going there now?" He asks

" yup" I step outside and close the door,

" me too"

" great. Wanna go togeter?" I ask

" sure" he smiles. We both walk silently to the hokage mansion, Kiba and I enter the place and I knock on the office door, there was no reply so I went in anyways,

" Franki don't," kiba whispered, I ignored him and went straight in, seeing the hokage at his desk.

" sup old man" I salute

" ah, yes. Franki" he nods, looking through some papers

" you look older" he spoke

" uh- yes" I nod

" how old are you now then?" He asks

" sixt- uh I mean fourteen" I correct myself

" sixteen huh? You sure didn't take long to age. What was it?" He asks

" uh-" I stutter

' how does he know?'

" A-any ways, you wanted me?" I ask stuttering

" yes. You see, suna and konoha don't have a strong relationship..." He stops and looks at me, waiting for me to say something, I keep quiet and he carry's on

" the kazekage and I bieleve that it needs to be better, so we suggested we swap someone from each village to sign the treaty"

" and you want me because?..." I question

" you will be the one signing the treaty" he says

" me?!" I cough

" yes, the kazekage suggested you" old man says

" look at this motherfucker! High as fuck! Thinking I can sign a fucking treaty" I shout

" you indeed can" he nods

" how? I'm not a kage" I shake my head

" oh, no you don't understand. You will swap places with someone from suna" he explains

" I don't want to live in a strangers house!" I shout

" you'll only be staying in the kazekage mansion"

" oh... From when to when?" I ask

" tonight until the treaty is done, you and the other person both must know enough about each village" he explains

" I know heaps about suna! So now I don't have to go" I fold my arms

" franki this is a mission. You must go" the hokage orders, I sigh

" fine, give me time to pack" I say and jump out of the window back to my place.

~~~back at le house~~~

" Cammi?" I question, knocking on the bathroom door,

" yes?" She says shakily

" did you want to say that?" I ask

" yes. Now please let me out" he whines,

" ok" I unlock the door. I let her out and go upstairs

" QORTNI! You better be yourself again!" I shout, with out thinking I unlock the door, qortni was asleep in the bathtub.

" oh thank jashin" I smile.

I go into my room and grab my red backpack, I put some clothes in it, along with my twin swards and a few kunais,

" franki got a mission?" Qortni asks

" uh- yes..." I put more stuff Into my bag

" ohhhh qortni wanna know" she skips into my room

" in going to suna" I say, that was all the information I'm giving her,

" exiting!" She says sarcastically

" yup" I zip up my bag and swing it over my shoulder,

" is that all you have to do?" She asks

" yup" I reply, popping the 'p'. I walk down stairs and to the front door.

" cammi, I'm going in a mission, I'll be back later" I say and leave. I walk slowly to the front gates where Gaara, Temari and Kankuro are,

" I wasn't expecting you guys to be here" I say

" we just found out your coming with us" Temari adds, I nod. They have a small chat while waiting for the guards, I sit by the front gate.

' how long am I going to be in suna?'

" Franki. We're going now" Kankuro snapped me out of my thoughts, i nod and follow them the whole way back, not saying a single word day or night.

Qortni POV

" making bagels and coffe" I sing looking through the fridge,

" ooh marmite" I grab the jar of marmite,

" why does Franki have this? Its yucky" I scowl

" mabey she likes it" Cammi shrugs. I turn around, Cammi was on the table eating a big block of cheese,

" you and your cheese" I shake my head,

" someone's at the door" Cammi sings,

" how do you kn-" I got cut off by the door bell ringing.

' ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong'

" who on earth would want that annoying doorbell?!" Cammi shouts, I laugh a bit and walk over to the door. The door bell went again,

"Don't you dare ring that damn thing again!" I shout opening the door,

" sorry" Kiba apologizes

" just don't do it again" I order

" ok. Is, franki here?" He asks,

" nope. She left for her mission" I nod

" fuck... Already?" He questions

" yeah. Why" I smile a little evily

" uh- no reason" he stutters and runs away,

" Atleast he doesn't kiss me" I sigh and close the door,

" Cammi, do you know anything about Frankis-" I stopp and look for Cammi, she wasnt on the table where she was before,

" Cammi?" I call

" I'm right here" her head pops out of the wall beside me,

" OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I shout

" I can camouflage, and you" I start, then poke Cammi

" can go through walls" I finish

" and that's not the only thing" cammi floats out of the wall

" you can fly too?!" I exclaim, she nods and flys right through me

" WHOLEY MOTHER OF GOD!" I scream, it felt like someone's trying to pull me backwards from my insides,

" YOUR A GHOST!" I shout running in circles changing colors as I do.

Sasuke POV

I walk over to Frankis place to find Franki. I heard she had a mission, an important one. I was about to knock on her door when I heard screaming comming from inside, I look through the window, Cammi was floating and Qortni was running in circles changing colors, screaming. I sigh and walk away. Franki wasn't there, so where could she be?

" hey! Sasuke" I heard Naruto, he ran up to me

" what do you want?" I ask annoyed

" I'm bored" he states

" great" I sigh

"Have you seen Franki?"he asks

" no" I grunt

" ok. How about Qortni?"

" no"

" Cammi?" He asks,

" no" I reply

" oh, well word on the street is you guys had a foursome" Naruto smirks

" but I have no idea how that would work out, where did you put it? And in who? Then what would the other girls do while you-"

I cut Naruto off

" I didn't do anything with them" I scowl

" oh really?" He questions

" yes. Where the fuck did you hear that?" I ask, Naruto shrugs and runs off.

' what was that all about? Who said that?

I think I better find out'


End file.
